Our Dirty Little Secret
by PsycheDearLs
Summary: La vida parece sencilla cuando eres Edward Cullen sin embargo para el no lo es,ultimamente siente que algo le falta y cuando su dulce hermana menor decide regresar a casa tras años de ausencia ¿podra resistirse a compartir el mas dulce secreto con ella?
1. Un dia como cualquier otro

Hola:

hace tiempo subi un one-shot y recientemente eh tenido el impulso de querer subir una nueva historia y aprovechando que se acercan las vacaciones, el hecho que me sintiera inspirada y que no tengo nada mejor que hacer XD decidi subir esta nueva historia que espero disfrute....

**Our Dirty Little Secret**

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞† ಌ

El frio de la mañana se colaba poco a poco en las habitaciones sin poder dominar todo el espacio ya que el calor de la calefacción ganaba ante él y el sol aun no daba señales de salir hasta dentro de al menos una hora más quizá aunque las nubes seguramente lo cubrirían. Sentado en la barra de la cocina lograba escuchar a mis hermanos en el segundo piso moviéndose de un lado a otro, mientras el sabor del cereal bañaba mi boca escuche a Alice gritarle a Rosalie pidiéndole algo a lo que no le preste atención. Segundos después Emmett tomo asiento a mi lado y sentí su mano palmeando mi hombro izquierdo.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres ir Eddie?

Quite su mano de mi hombro haciendo una mueca involuntaria de desagrado.

– Odio que me llames así emmett y si estoy seguro, no hace falta que yo vaya, recuerda que tenemos practica y si no aparece al menos uno de nosotros el entrenador nos matara.

Riendo me arrebato mi tazón de cereal y comenzó a comer mientras lo miraba irritado.

– En serio necesitas calmarte Edward tanta escuela ya se te está afectando la cabeza, supongo que ponto volverás a salir con Lauren o victoria o alguna otra ¿no? Aunque en mi opinión en lugar de conseguir calma terminaras contagiado de alguna enfermedad...

"_¿Por qué emmett tenía que ser tan chismoso? Cielos, terminare matando a mi hermano algún día". _Tomándolo desprevenido le quite el tazón de las manos.

– No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión emmett así que cállate además que no es hora de que se vayan de una vez.

Logre comer dos cucharadas de cereal antes de que emmett volviera arrebatarme mi desayuno.

– Está bien, está bien, no hay necesidad de comenzar a discutir… aunque sabes creo que es una lástima que no vayas con nosotros estoy seguro que a ella le encantaría verte después de todo van seis años, casi siete sin que la veamos aun no me creo que nuestra hermanita regrese a casa…

Dejando el tazón vacio a un lado su cara se ilumino y comenzó a hacer gestos raros con la cara y con las manos que según el deberían expresas lo que supongo seria ternura y emoción sin embargo terminaba luciendo como un psicópata. De un brinco se puso de pie y tras decir un breve _"ahora regreso"_ avanzo hacia las escaleras como un rayo mientras gritaba a todo pulmón_"¡¡al fin, al fin!!"._

Mis dedos corrieron atraves de mi cabello mientras consideraba el hecho de faltar hoy pero aunque lo quisiera no quería que terminemos castigados por faltar a las practicas…de nuevo. Limpie la barra donde había "disfrutado" mi desayuno y al dejar el tazón en el lavabo escuche como mis hermanos bajaban las escaleras. Bostezando camine hacia la sala y me acosté perezosamente en uno de los sofás cubriéndome la cara con uno de mis brazos en el momento en que Alice dio un brinco cerca de mí y grito de emoción.

– Vamos Edward tienes que ir con nosotros, la vamos a pasar genial una vez que pasemos por ella.

Si no conociera a mi hermana comenzaría a cuestionarme el hecho de si acaso usaba drogas es que era imposible que alguien estuviera así de animada desde que abre los ojos hasta que los cierra y aun así había sido testigo de que incluso en sueños parecía desbordar emoción.

– No quiero Alice son las 6 de la mañana… No tenían derecho de despertarme desde las 5 cuando las clases comienzan a las 8, para ser mis hermanos son muy crueles sobre todo tu y emmett.

Entonces emmett apareció a lado de Alice con un gesto dolido como si lo hubiera ofendido profundamente.

– ¿Pero qué es lo que te hecho Edward? Yo solo te he dado mi amor y cariño.

Entonces cayó de rodillas llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo mientras preguntaba una y otra vez que es lo que había hecho mal. Alice entonces se acerco a él y comenzó a palmearle la espalda.

– Ya, ya vamos emmett no le hagas caso ya sabes que se pone gruñón en las mañanas.

– Estoy gruño por ustedes no por la mañana y lo que hiciste fue primero voltear mi colchón mientras dormía despertándome con el golpe que me di contra el suelo, colocaste colorante morado en mi shampoo, tarde más de media hora intentando quitármelo y luego me quitaste mi comida mientras desayunaba… ¡¡y eso solo esta mañana!!

De inmediato emmett dejo de llorar y un gesto alegre apareció en su rostro.

– ¡Oh! Cierto.

Irritado vi como se ponía de pie y corrió a abrazar a rosalie, su novia y nuestra hermana adoptiva, que estaba de pie junto con jasper, su hermano gemelo y uno de mis mejores amigos. En cuanto emmett la rodeo con los brazos me miro de manera burlona.

– Yo creo que no deberías decir que son crueles ya que comparten la misma sangre así que si ellos son crueles tú también…

Entonces emmett la miro horrorizado.

– ¿Quieres decir que entonces yo soy un aburrido anciano de 100 años atrapado en el cuerpo de un apuesto chico de 19?

Al terminar de hablar Alice tenía que seguir el juego para mi desgracia.

– ¿Hay un anciano atrapado en mi?

Apretando el puente de mi nariz intente calmarme mientras ellos reían. Ellos serian mi muerte de eso estaba seguro.

– Basta, no soy aburrido, no soy un anciano y tengo 18 no 19. Además tendrías suerte si fueras como yo.

– No creo que el mundo pueda aguantar 2 Edward cullen en el.

– Gracias que buen amigo eres jasper.

– Solo imagina más de dos ancianos atrapados en el cuerpo de un chico de 18 tratando siempre de obligarte a hacer lo correcto y vagando como sombra. Escalofriante.

Claro esperando lo mejor olvide con quien hablaba.

– Mejor váyanse ya. Déjenme descansar antes de tener que ir a la escuela.

Tras unas cuantas palabras más y un gesto ofensivo que mostraba todo mi "amor" así ellos en ese momento, los cuatro salieron hacia la cochera riendo mientras yo consideraba la posibilidad de poder dormir aunque sea media hora más o no y tras unos minutos intentándolo y fallando desgraciadamente tome el control remoto y encendí la televisión.

Unos ojos cafés aparecieron en mi mente de la nada y después le siguió la carita de una niña de 11 años, que tenia años sin ver y no pude evitar considerar como luciría ahora, ¿Recordaría cuanto nos gustaba pasar el tiempo jugando juntos? ¿Tendría aun el oso de peluche que le regale en su 8 cumpleaños? ¿Recordaría cuando tenía 4 y desde ahí tome la costumbre de saludarla con un roce de mis labios en los suyos? A nuestros padres le había parecido tierno entonces y yo solo lo había hecho al notar que era así como ellos se saludaban aunque al final esa era una de las cosas que habían quedado como costumbre solo entre ella y yo.

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar su carita sonrojada cuando por primera vez mis labios tocaron los de ella y avergonzada se aferro a la pierna de nuestra madre sin dejar de mirarme. Tantos recuerdos y no puedo evitar preguntarme cuanto habrá cambiado. ¿Seguirá siendo la misma que conocí o se perdió en el tiempo?

"_Bella"_

Nuestra hermana menor…

Mi hermana menor.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞† ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, hare lo posible por subir un nuevo capitulo cada semana por mucho tardare en subirlo semana y media :)

cuidense y gracias por tomar algo de su tiempo para leer mi historia :)

atte.:PsycheDearLs


	2. Expectativas

Hola, espero que disfruten este segundo capitulo que decidi colocar el dia de hoy ya que quiza no hiba a tener tiempo debido a que tengo que estudiar :/

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞† ಌ

Las primeras horas se había ido volando y ahora iba caminando a mi casillero a dejar unos libros antes de irme a comer algo a la cafetería. Estaba por cerrar mi casillero cuando sentí un liguero golpe en la espalda y al voltear me encontré con Jacob un buen amigo mío.

– Creí que no ibas a venir igual que tus hermanos.

Cerrando el casillero me di vuelta y camine con él hacia la cafetería.

–Tenía que venir, una falta más y el entrenador terminaba en la cárcel por habernos matado.

– Bueno tenían una escusa valida ¿no?

– Sí.

– ¿Me dirás cual era?

– No.

Sus preguntas siguieron y yo me negaba a contestarle, caminando hacia la cafetería y justo terminábamos de comprar nuestro almuerzo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. No lo conteste hasta que estuvimos sentados en nuestra mesa, sin revisar quien llamaba.

– ¿Bueno?

Prestando atención al teléfono comencé a comer ya que en verdad moría de hambre todo por culpa de Emmett.

– Soy jasper, estábamos pensando que íbamos a comer después y consideramos que no estaría mal una pizza pero queríamos ver si tú estabas de acuerdo también.

– Por mi está bien supongo.

– Muy bien, ¿y qué tal la escuela?

– Aburrida como siempre ¿Qué tal va el recorrido?

– De hecho muy bien….

De repente se escucharon varios sonidos en el fondo y la voz de jasper sonaba irritada y al parecer yo no hablaba conmigo.

– No, no, basta… ¡ey! ¡¡¡Compórtate Emmett!!!

Claro el único culpable.

– Por todos los cielos Emmett si dejas caer a bella te romperé el cuello…

No pude evitar tratar de concentrarme aun mas en la conversación e incluso ahora podía escuchar la risa de Alice al otro lado y uno que otro comentario de Emmett que no lograba entender.

– No, baja de ahí ahora mismo… Emmett esa fuente no es divertida… ¡¡Emmett!!

Lo único que logre distinguir fue que al parecer jasper dejo el teléfono y ahora su voz sonaban como si intentara lidiar con un secuestrador.

Entonces Alice tomo el teléfono.

– Hola Edward.

– Alice ¿qué rayos está pasando ahí?

– ¡Oh! Es solo Emmett que se colgó a bella del hombro y comenzó a correr de un lado a otro y ahora al parecer considera divertido arrojarse con ella a una fuente de gran profundidad y jasper intenta quitarle a bella de las manos…

Un alboroto se armo al otro lado de la line y lo siguiente que supe fue que la llamada se había cortado. Sin poderlo evitar mi primer pensamiento fue "_lo más seguro es que Emmett ha hecho algo en verdad tonto_" quizá para algunos eso estaría mal pero era Emmett, el se la vivía haciendo bromas y travesuras que no agradarían a muchos. Soltando un suspiro guarde mi celular en el bolsillo y fije mi mira en mi comida sumergiéndome en mis recuerdos hasta que el sonido de Jacob aclarándose la garganta clamo mi atención.

– Así que… ¿un recorrido eh?

Opss! Ahora estaba seguro que no me dejaría en paz hasta contarle y aunque en realidad no era ningún secreto, en nuestra familia no hablábamos mucho del tema. No es que no quisiéramos a Bella, en alguna extraña manera de explicar la situación se podría decir que somos muy "celosos" en cuanto a ella se refiere. Varia veces habíamos hablado de ella, recordando cuando éramos pequeños, desde el primer día que puso un pie en la casa Cullen hasta el día en que había decidido irse a Londres, pero en cuanto se refería a hablar con alguien más sobre ella era un rotundo no. Es difícil explicarlo pero que puedo decir soy un Cullen y para la mayoría del mundo mi familia es rara y difícil de comprender en ocasiones.

– Habla de una vez, sabes que será lo mejor Edward.

Incomodo e inconsciente de mis acciones comencé a rascarme la nuca. ¿No podía ser tan malo si lo decía o sí? De igual forma al siguiente día o el lunes siguiente ella iniciaría clases y todo el mundo notaria a la chica nueva a quien Emmett y Jasper cuida como si fuera de oro, algo que esperaba no terminara en la muerte de cada varón de la escuela.

– No quiero hablar del tema, así que déjalo ya Jacob.

– ¡Oh! Vamos dime.

– No hará falta lo sabrás mañana…quizá.

Refunfuñando Jacob tomo una su refresco y le dio un trago, con eso sabia que ya no seguiría preguntando y menos me sacaría de mis casillas. Tome la manzana que estaba en mi bandeja y en el momento en que le di un mordisco Jacob volvió a hablar.

– Más vale que sea algo bueno.

Oh! Y si que lo era…

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

bueno eso es todo por el momento, cuidense mucho :) recuerden de dejar Review para saber su opinion sobre la historia y asi poder mejorarla.

atte.:PsycheDearLs


	3. Surgimiento de una obsecion

Hola,

en realidad no me esperaba el que varias personas agregaran mi historia y les agradesco mucho los reviews... It make me happy *.* Como se acerca navidad eh decidido subir dos capitulos en lugar de uno solo y ya que mañana llegara una muy querida amiga mia no crei poder arreglarmelas para subir el siguiente capitulo asi que decidi subirlo de una vez. Espero que les guste =)

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Por fortuna el clima se había calmado un poco de lo contrario seriamos paletas congeladas tiradas en el suelo del campo de futbol donde por castigo todos estábamos corriendo. Días como estos eran un horror, por la tontería de uno solo a todos nos enviaron a correr fuera. En realidad entendía el por qué de todo esto, pobre entrenador pero 50 vueltas era demasiado después de casi dos horas de práctica y aun peor con el aire helado colándose por tus huesos. Sip, hoy dormiría como un bebe de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Mire a mi costado y vi a Jacob igual de cansado que yo.

– ¡Oh! El gran Jacob Black no aguanta 50 vueltas.

– Cállate, tu estas igual… grr! Voy a morir, ya no soporto las piernas.

– Lo sé es el infierno pero solo nos faltan 5 vueltas.

Estábamos a punto de terminar la última vuelta cuando sentí un golpe en mi brazo derecho. Al voltear vi que Jacob apuntaba hacia la entrada de las oficinas.

– ¡Wow! Mira eso.

Y vaya que era un Wow, al igual que nosotros el resto de los chicos discretamente se detuvieron para observar con más atención a la chica de cabello caoba que salía de ellas y claro por discretamente me refiero a que se acomodaron en donde pudieran ver mejor sin importar si el entrenador nos llegaba a ver. Vestía unos jeans deslavados, unas botas negras, una sudadera gruesa del mismo color que las botas y una bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello que hacia resaltar la pálida piel de su rostro.

Sentí que la garganta se me secaba al verla y una extraña sensación se apodero de mí, no podía explicarla solo quería acercarme y ver con más detalle quien era esa chica. Debido a la distancia no podía verla con claridad pero había algo en ella que me resultaba endemoniadamente familiar y a juzgar por los papeles en sus manos parece ser que Bella no era la única nueva en la escuela este semestre. De manera involuntaria estuve a punto de dar un paso cuando la voz de uno de los chicos me saco de mi transe.

– Apuesto a que newton lo arruina.

Cuando volví a fijar la mirada Mike newton, el chico que en mi opinión era el más exasperante de la escuela, estaba a lado de ella entregándole los papeles que hace un segundo habían estado en las manos de ella. El muy imbécil había usado el truco de "tropezarse casualmente" con ella, vaya perdedor.

Algo en mi se regocijo al ver como la chica lucia incomoda mientras Mike movía la boca sin parar seguramente interrogándola. Incomoda ella se movió dos pasos lejos de él y él ni lo noto. Con un rápido ademan de sus manos ella le dio la espalda y siguió su camino mientras el idiota de Mike alzaba una mano despidiéndose y gritaba algo. Geez! Que idiota.

– Jujuy te lo dije… esa chica me agrada desde ahora es mas lista que el resto de bobas que se mueren por ese tonto.

Ocultando mi sonrisa seguí corriendo para al fin irme a las duchas y después llegar a casa a descansar al fin.

Al salir de las duchas me despedí de Jacob y el resto de los chicos, tome mis cosas y camine hasta mi amado volvo, oh! Como amo ese auto. Pero toda la felicidad que el estar cerca de mi coche me brindaba pronto se fue al diablo cuando vi que en el carro junto a él estaban de pie dos personas nada gratas para mí.

– Hola Edward ya estábamos creyendo que no llegarías.

– Bueno eme aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Acaso el grandioso Edward Cullen ha olvidado el proyecto de biología.

¡¡Rayos!! Justo tenía que ocurrir este día cuando más cansado estaba y justo con las personas más irritantes James Hunter, Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley. Sin poderlo evitar termine soltando un pequeño gruñido que ni James ni Jessica lograron escuchar.

– Si bueno algo tan horrible debía al menos intentar olvidarlo pero ya que no puedo evitarlo… Los espero en mi casa ahí trabajaremos emm… ¿y newton?

Con una sonrisa que juro por dios debía de ser sumamente dolorosa para ella, Jessica dio un paso asía mi.

– Tenía que pasar por algunas cosas a su casa pero le enviare un mensaje diciéndole que nos alcance ahí.

Incline mi cabeza afirmando y abrí la puerta del conductor para ver con horror como Jessica iba hacia la puerta del asiento del copiloto. ¡¡Oh no!!

– Lo lamento Jessica pero estoy cansado y en realidad quisiera estar solo así que…

Con una falsa sonrisa me respondió y de inmediato vi como James se tensaba cerca de ella.

– No hay problema Edward, creo que entonces me iré con James ¿No te molesta verdad James?

Quizá James había dicho que no pero la expresión de su rostro era de completo horror y hasta ese momento había sido lo más cómico que había visto en mi vida. Tuve que aguantarme la risa hasta que estuve a salvo en mi auto y ellos caminaron hasta el auto de James. Pobre idiota, mientras encendía mi coche podía ver como Jessica no paraba de hablar y sin poderlo evitar una vez que pase junto a ellos le regale a James una de mis mejor sonrisas burlonas.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Mientras aparcaba el coche note el jeep de Emmett en la cochera y de no haber sido por que vi mi reflejo en el espejo no hubiera sabido de la sonrisa involuntaria que se dibujaba en mi rostro. Más relajado que antes salí de mi coche y me dirigí asía el pórtico de la entrada esperando a que James y Jessica llegaran.

Acostado en el barandal del pórtico que por fortuna era lo suficientemente grueso para aguantarme, me quede contemplando el cielo teñido de gris, la suave brisa que corría acariciándome la piel que la ropa no llegaba a cubrir y el tranquilo silencio que brindaba una increíble paz a mi mente y alma. Todo era tan perfecto, al menos en ese momento lo era para mí.

Una solitaria gota de agua cayó en mi mejilla y siguió su camino hasta perderse, en ese momento fui consciente del coche de james acercándose. Me incorpore y vi como aparcaba el coche, dándoles la espalda me acerque a la entrada y abrí la puerta, siguiendo mi camino hacia la cocina les deje la puerta abierta.

Un sonido extraño llamo mi atención cuando caminaba atraves de la sala y el sonido de la voz de James me hizo girar para verlo a la cara.

– ¿Y donde trabajaremos?

– En el estudio, la tercera puerta.

Señalando la dirección les di la espalda y en ese momento pude escuchar un par de voces que provenían de la segunda puerta, que daba al garaje.

– Póngase cómodos, en un momento los alcanzare.

Escuche como susurraban algo entre ellos pero no le di importancia. Apenas había retomado mi camino cuando las voces entraron a la habitación y algo suave se golpeaba contra mí costado y luego mi pecho tomándome por sorpresa, por fortuna pude reaccionar a tiempo colocando una pierna un paso atrás como soporte y entonces me di cuenta de que ese "algo suave" tenía sus brazos alrededor de mí cuello y sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

– ¡¡¡EDWARD!!!

La suave voz acaricio mi corazón mientras mi mente trabajaba por recaudar información, pero mi mente se apago completamente al sentir un par de carnosos labios contra los míos. Quise responde, por mi vida y todos los dioses moría por responder ese beso pero muy pronto se alejaron de mi y logre ver unos ojos cafés brillando de alegría y los míos se abrieron como platos al reconocer a la persona frente a mí.

– Be… ¡Bella!

La violenta risa de Emmett lleno la habitación.

– ¿A quién imaginabas al conejo de pascua?

– No, claro que no es solo que…Es una gran sorpresa, has crecido mucho.

Una suave risita escapo de sus labios pero fue Emmett el que tuvo que abrir la boca… otra vez.

– Pues eso ocurre con el tiempo veras Edward cuando los niño y niñas entran a cierta edad su cuerpo comienza a cambiar y entonces…

– Mejor cállate si no quieres que te de una paliza Emmett.

Sin apartar mis ojos de los hermosos ojos chocolate sentí un golpecito en mi hombro y para mi sorpresa Bella era la que me había golpeado.

– No quiero que amenaces a Emmett o alguien más de esta casa me escuchaste Edward Anthony Cullen.

– ¡¡Uuuu!! Bella intentara domar a la bestia.

Si las miradas mataran jasper ya estaría más tieso que el plástico, tirado en el suelo pero la vida no era así y las risas burlonas de mis hermanos no tardaron en llegar junto con la irritante risa forzada de Jessica Stanley y segundos después james se aclaraba la garganta interrumpiendo el momento. Por cortesía le preste mi atención.

– No quise ser grosero pero creo que mientras más rápido trabajemos más rápido terminaremos no crees Edward y permíteme presentarme soy James Hunter un compañero de la escuela.

Acercándose le ofreció una mano a Bella en forma de saludo mientras su fingida sonrisa bañaba su rostro. La ira corrió por mis venas como pólvora pero la alegría fue más grande al ver que ella no acepto su saludo.

– Mucho gusto, yo soy Bella…

Antes de que ella dijera su nombre completo Alice dio un salto hacia nosotros.

– Bueno de cualquier forma Bella tuvo un largo viaje y creo que sería bueno que te dieras un baño en lo que ordenamos la pizza.

– OK, emm… Edward podrías dejarme en el sofá por favor.

Extrañado por su petición camine hasta el sofá y delicadamente la solté extrañando el calor de su cuerpo y fue entonces que note el par de patines en sus pies, el pantalón deslavado, la camisa roja que llevaba y la bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello. Ella era la chica de la escuela…

– ¿Qué alguien con tu falta de equilibrio no debería evitar usar patines?

– Jaja… muy gracioso, ¿desde cuándo eres el señor comedia?

Riendo se quito los patines y se los hecho al hombro mientras subía las escaleras con Alice y Rosalie. Emmett tenía una mueca especialmente burlona en ese momento mientras jasper lucia apunto de querer salir corriendo tras Alice.

– Dime hermanito ¿qué hacen estos dos en la casa?

– Trabajo de biología.

Vi como el entendimiento cayó sobre Emmett y una cara de dolor dibujo su rostro por al menos unos segundos.

– Vamos jasper esos juegos no se pasaran solos y aun me debes la revancha.

– Para que molestarse en realidad Emmett mejor date vuelta e inclínate para que te pate el trasero de manera menos dolorosa.

– ¡¡Uuuu!! Tú lo quisiste, prepárate para convertirte en mi perra. Suerte con tu tarea Eddie.

– Vete al diablo Emmett.

Seguramente me estaría saliendo humo del coraje pero eso ya no importaba tenía que terminar esto pronto y así poder seguir hablando con Bella… agg!! ¿Tan desesperado estoy? E s mi hermana después de todo… adoptiva pero mi hermana al final.

Con un gesto exagerado y burlón les señale el estudio mientras se escuchaban ligueros golpes en la puerta.

– Creí haberles señalado el lugar así que por qué no dejan sus cosas ahí de una vez y se ponen cómodos mientras iré abriré la puerta esperando que sea newton.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Espero que les haya gustado. Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y un año nuevo aun mejor.

Cuidense mucho y nos vemos la siguiente semana =)

Por cierto Edward seguira contanto la mayoria de la historia asi que no tienes de que preocuparte AliciaConi aunque creo que en algunos momento podria cambiar pero aun asi el sera el que narre la historia en su mayoria. Bye.

atte.:PsycheDearLs


	4. Sensaciones

Hola, un nuevo año nos espera y mientras esperan a que llegue aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo para que maten el aburrimiento XD. Espero que lo disfruten...

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Habían trascurrido 26 minutos ya desde que Mike newton había entrado por mi puerta y habíamos iniciado el trabajo, el cual solo necesitaba unos cuantos detalles más y estaría completamente finalizado. Durante esos minutos, Bella no había escapado de mis pensamientos y al ver la bufanda que envolvía su cuello recordé a la chica que había visto en la escuela y ahora podía confirmar que era ella sin duda. Mientras las risas provenientes de la sala llegaban hasta las puertas del estudio mi mente divago sobre el que ocurriría si newton ve a bella nuevamente y definitivamente no me resultaba interesante verlo babear por ella.

Pero la vida es cruel y me odia a morir por algún motivo que desconozco por completo, ya que justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y en el marco apareció ella usando solo una camisa de manga larga gris que se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo, unos short negros con letras rojas escritas por todos lados y con su cabello suelto, medio húmedo y algo desordenado dándole un toque divino.

– Hola, al parecer pidieron dedos de queso y helado con la pizza y como Alice está muy ocupada discutiendo con Rosalie sobre ropa, mientras que Jasper está embobado con la televisión y Emmett se come todo lo que logra poner en sus manos vine a preguntarte si deseas que intente salvar algo de eso para ti antes de que Emmett devore hasta la mesa.

"_Ahh!! Es tan linda… concéntrate Edward debes contestar."_

–Ah! Claro gracias.

– ¿Helado de vainilla o chocolate?

Un nudo se formo en la garganta y sentí como me faltaba el aire en los pulmones, si chocolate sonaba bien pero no era exactamente helado lo que deseaba.

– De vainilla estará bien, gracias.

– Ok.

Y entonces la tragedia que es Mike newton ocurrió cuando ella se daba la vuelta para irse.

– ¿Tu eres la chica nueva de la escuela?

Confundida bella se dio la vuelta y miro a Mike sin reconocerlo al principio sin embargo en su cara se vio reflejada la incomodidad cuando comprendió donde lo había visto. No sabía si lo hizo para volverme loco o solo fue una reacción ante su incomodidad pero su cuerpo se presiono suavemente contra el marco de la puerta e inclino su rostro provocando que su cabello callera como cascadas a los lados de su rostro mientras el más delicioso de los sonrojos se dibujara en sus mejillas.

– Tu eres el chico de la escuela… ¿Malcolm?

–Mmm…mi nombre es Mike.

– Ah!

La incomodidad de bella era palpable para cualquiera con cerebro pero obviamente newton no tenía ni la mitad de uno ya que no parecía notarlo. Al instante Jessica puso mala cara y si las miradas mataran… bueno en realidad ella y newton morirían antes de que algo le ocurriera a bella… pero aun así entienden mi punto…

– En verdad es una sorpresa verte a aquí…ya que en realidad quería saber cual era tu nombre.

Inconscientemente el comenzó a levantarse y pude sentir como un gruñido se desarrollándose en mi garganta.

– Sera mejor que ni te intentes levantar Newton aun tenemos trabajo que hacer.

– Emm… si claro.

Los ojos de Bella me atraparon al instante y vi como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de agradecimiento dejándome embobado.

– Bueno será mejor que intente rescatar algo de comida.

Demasiado pronto para mí la puerta se cerró y ella ya no se encontraba ahí. Entonces Mike comenzó su interrogatorio.

– ¿Conoces a esa chica? ¿Es amiga de tus hermanas? ¿Sabes su nombre?

– Eso no te interesa Newton así que será mejor que te alejes de ella.

James anoto un par de cosas más en su cuaderno y luego lentamente su voz como veneno comenzó a extenderse.

– ¡Oh! Vamos Edward por qué tan sensible Mike solo pregunta lo que todo chico quera saber al ver a Bella.

– Así que ese es su nombre.

Cerrando de golpe mi cuaderno y comenzando a tomar mis cosas me puse de pie.

– Ya terminamos aquí solo dejen sus cuadernos y yo terminare de pasar los datos a la computadora y mañana se los entregaremos al profesos.

– Edward…

– He dicho que ya terminamos así que hagan el favor de tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

– Que humor…

Ignorando los comentarios de James tome mis cosas y sus cuadernos y Salí de la habitación sabiendo que me seguían en especial una un poco asustada Jessica.

Al salir de la habitación el corazón me dio un vuelco acomodados en la sala se encontraban mis hermanos, Alice y Jasper estaban semi-acostados en el lado izquierdo del gran sofá en forma de "L" color crema, con sus pies apenas rozando los de Bella. Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados en la intersección del sofá, Rosalie mantenía su cuerpo apoyado contra el torso de Emmett mientras este se inclinaba hacia la derecha en un intento de acercarse más para logar robarle una rebanada de pizza a Bella que se mantenía acostada boca abajo en el espacio sobrante del sofá mirando a Emmett y riéndose de los inútiles esfuerzos de este por acercarse sin que su amada Rosalie se enterara sin saber que esta se reía a sus expensas.

La escena era conmovedora lo sé pero fue la suave y encantadora risa que escapo de sus labios lo que cautivo hasta que su devastadora sonrisa y hermosos ojos se fijaran en mi. Dando un salto se levanto del sofá y se acerco a presionando su cuerpo contra el mío.

– Ya nos acompañaras a cenar, hay tanto de lo que tenemos que hablar…en realidad espero que no te moleste tener que compartir tu habitación conmigo, al parecer las remodelaciones para el cuarto del nuevo bebe afectaron la mía.

"_Estaba ciego ignorando lo que la verdadera belleza era hasta que abrí los ojos y te vi, como un ángel dulce y puro…un momento, demonios Edward reacciona ella esta hablando…" _

– Espera ¿Qué?

– Rosalie pensó que no te molestaría…mucho… si compartíamos tu habitación por al menos unos días, ya que por las remodelaciones para ampliar el cuarto del bebe el mío…

– Ah claro no hay problema.

– Gracias, eres el mejor.

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos y mientras se alejaba mi brazo rodeo su cintura evitando que se apartara por completo de mí.

Un sonido a mis espaldas hizo que me diera la vuelta arrastrando a Bella conmigo, la cual no se molesto, menos aun cuando las miradas molestas de Mike y James se fijaron en nosotros

– Ejem… lamentamos interrumpirlos solo quisimos decir adiós.

La dolorosa sonrisa de Jessica en compañía de su irritante voz fue lo único que se escucho por lo que pareció una eternidad. Mike parecía más molesto aun al ver la forma en que sujetaba a Bella pero lo que me torturaba por dentro era ver como James la recorría con la mirada sin que yo pudiera propinarle una buena golpiza.

– Si bueno ya saben dónde está la salida.

– Ah! Por cierto soy Jessica, es un placer conocerte Bella espero verte pronto.

Con timidez Bella tomo la mano que Jessica le ofrecía y mientras ese hermosos rubor cubría sus mejillas note la mirada traidora de Jessica seguro buscaba algo al querer iniciar una amistad con Bella… y si quizá era paranoico pero al demonio no me importa sospechar de ella, aun mas sabiendo la clase de personas que era Jessica Stanley.

– Si…nos vemos.

Dando media vuelta Jessica sujeto del brazo a Mike y lo arrastro hacia la salida a pesar de que el parecía no querer moverse del lugar, segundos luego James los siguió tras lanzar una sonrisa que quizá en su opinión un chica encontraría atractiva.

Después de eso las horas parecían volar mientras veíamos televisión en la sala conversando sobre todo lo que nos habíamos perdido y recordando nuestra infancia mientras mi imaginación corría desbocada imaginándome con ella varias veces me imagine besando a Bella y más que eso. Jamás me había sentido como en este momento, sentía como si hubiera encontrado el mejor tesoro del mundo, un tesoro que clamaba mi entere atención

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado. Sobre lo que menciona bella sobre "el cuarto del bebe" pronto lo sabran muajaja..... Tambien queria mencionarles que quiza muy pronto publicare otra historia para cuando llegue al capitulo 6 o 7 aun no lo decido bien ya que hace unos dias que no eh trabajado en ella pero aun asi ustedes son los que deciden XD.

ah! y gracias por los reviews =)

Cuidense mucho, les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo =)

atte.: PsycheDearLs.


	5. Tortuosa verdad

Hola espero que se la hayan pasado genial en este inicio de año y lamento de todo corazon informarles que el siguiente capitulo lo pondre dentro de dos semanas ya que por un inesperado problema que surgio en mi computadora perdi todos mis archivos y debido a eso perdi al menos 27 paginas que tenia de adelantado en la historia ya que antes de si quiera pensar en publicar algo me gusta tener algo de trabajo adelantado para no decepcionarlos pero lamentablemente en esta ocasion ni oportunidad tuve de respaldar mi archivo, asi que me disculpo y espero disfruten este capitulo que me costo re-escribir para ustedes y nos veremos en dos semanas....

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

James P.O.V.

15 minutos…

El tiempo que había tenido que desviarme de mi ruta normal para ir a casa, todo por tener que dejar a Jessica en su hogar. Si al menos fuera alguien que valiera la pena perder mi tiempo no me quejaría… Como la chica en la casa de Cullen. El infeliz que amargaba mi perfecta vida.

No entiendo como las mujeres pueden caer en su influencia cuando yo soy honestamente mil veces mejor que ese idiota.

La oscuridad bañaba los alrededores mientras el recuerdo de la chica se apoderaba de mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces sabia que debía averiguar mas sobre ella, al demonio tenía que saber quién era ella y de qué manera se relacionaba con ese idiota.

Ojala no tenga los mismos malos gustos que el resto de las tontas que andan tras de el aunque si están involucrados eso podría ayudarme en mucho.

Mientras más alto se encuentre Edward Cullen más grande será el golpe cuando caiga.

Fin de James P.O.V.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Había tanto que contar que de no haber sido por la necesidad de sueño hubiéramos permanecido toda una vida en la sala platicando, comiendo y viendo películas.

Debido al cansancio Bella permaneció a mi lado sujetándose a mi brazo mientras caminábamos a mi habitación, gustoso me había ofrecido a cargarla pero ella se había negado y tras suaves deseos de buenas noches nuestros hermanos avanzaron hacia sus habitación.

En cuanto cruce el umbral de mi puerta Bella pareció recuperar sus fuerzas y miraba mi habitación con emoción.

- Bueno antes de que mueras de cansancio deberías dormir de una vez o mañana no queras ir a clases…y yo iré a darme una ducha.

- Esta bien, pero escúchame bien Edward Anthony Cullen te conozco desde que éramos niños así que si te atrapo durmiendo en el sofá o el suelo te juro que lo lamentaras… además cuando éramos niños dormimos varias veces juntos así que nada de peros.

- Jaja… claro.

La risa se apago y la sonrisa que se pinto en mi rostro se desvaneció al momento en que me di la vuelta. Tenerla tan cerca seria mi muerte, no había más dudas… Bella seria mi muerte y ella ni si quiera lo sabía.

Intente prolongar mi ducha más de lo necesario pero sabía que nada en el mundo me salvaría de tener a Bella cerca. Al terminar de cambiarme, cepille mis dientes, al terminar pase una mano por mis cabellos que aun se encontraban un poco húmedos y mis ojos se engancharon en los de mi reflejo.

El caparazón perfecto a la vista de todos, buen estudiante, el dinero no era una preocupación, tenía la clase de familia por la que personas matarían, tenía a varias chicas tras de él y sin embargo la que quería en estos momento era a la que no podía tener. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Era tan simple como doloroso, ella jamás podría amar a un caparazón vacio como el por qué eso era lo que era. Podía pasar una vida engañándose a si mismo pero la verdad era evidente después de todo las apariencias engañan y si podía evitar que viera lo vacio que era por dentro la dejaría vivir engañada el resto de su vida.

Engañada y feliz.

Había tomado mi decisión y me apegaría a ella aunque…

No, no la cambiaría.

Al salir del baño podría jurar que mi mandíbula estaría contra el suelo debido a lo que mis ojos admiraban esparciendo un intenso calor que me quemaba el interior.

Inclinada frente a su maleta Bella me daba la espalda mientras revolvía en ella en busca de dios sabe qué, pero lo que me quitaba la respiración (además de la posición en la que se encontraba) era que a pesar de llevar la misma camisa que hace horas llevaba puesta, el short sin embargo había desaparecido y ahora solo llevaba unos bóxers femeninos de un azul oscuro que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel que en este momento clamaba toda mi atención.

- Rayos…

- ¿Todo bien Bella?

Al escuchar mi voz mi miro sobre su hombro y me sonrió provocando que la sangre me hirviera de anhelo y después regreso a su búsqueda.

- Si, solo que olvide meter algo en mi mochila y parece que se oculto en mi maleta… aja! Listo.

Cerrando su maleta y después su mochila se puso de pie y camino hacia mí.

- Buenas noches Edward.

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos con dulzura y mas fuerza de lo usual, mis manos sujetaron su cintura y sin pensarlo presione su cuerpo contra el mío y mis labios respondieron al beso que tanto deseaba tener, quizá con más fuerza de lo que debería haberlo hecho.

En el silencio de la habitación creí haber escuchado algo pero rápidamente lo hice a un lado solo disfrutando del sabor de sus labios. Sentí como sus manos se aferraron a mi cuello.

No me atreví a profundizar el beso solo sentir sus labios contra los míos parecía suficiente en ese momento donde me sentía más completo de lo que alguna vez lo había estado…

Lentamente ambos nos alejamos y pude ver en sus mejillas un hermoso sonrojo. Sonriendo con timidez me soltó y subió a la cama dándome la espalda, cubriéndose hasta los hombros con las sabanas decidió dormir.

Tras un momento de titubeo, o más bien aceptémoslo, idiotez me quede de pie mirando su silueta a través de las sabanas. Cuando Salí de mi atontamiento me acosté en mi cama, la cual se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación dejando un lado de la cama contra la pared y en ese lado estaba durmiendo Bella y les juro que tras ese beso tenerla contra una pared honestamente no era una mala idea…

"_No, no! Malo Edward eso no se piensa_…"

Me quede mirando el techo mientras sentía el calor de su espalda contra uno de mis brazos. La noche seria larga y mis hormonas parecían mas alocadas de lo que deberían ya que aceptémoslo era un adolecente y durante esa etapa las hormonas no están bien controladas… Arg!

¡Carajo! Mas jodido no podría estar... ¿o sí?

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Era demasiado temprano de eso estaba seguro sentía como mi corazón bombeando con fuerza y un sentimiento de dicha que me consumía sin saber la razón. Aun adormilado sentí una pequeña caricia tras otra ser dejada en mi hombro izquierdo pero aun así mis ojos no se abrieron, sin embargo un suspiro escapo de mis labios cuando esas caricias trazaron un camino hacia mi cuello y en ese momento estaba seguro que eran los labios de alguien los que tocaban mi piel.

Estirándome para alejar el sueño abrí mis ojos siendo consiente en ese momento de la calidez junto a mí, entonces mis ojos se encontraron con la más dulce mirada que en mi vida había visto de color chocolate.

- Buenos días cariño.

Sus labios se presionaron una y otra vez contra mi mandíbula para después encontrar su lugar junto a los míos. Todo inicio de forma dulce pero no pude evitar caer en el deseo una vez mas y aunque estaba consciente de lo que hacía era como si esa parte de mi no tuviera control sobre lo que hacía, como si esa parte de mi no estuviera informada sobre lo que en realidad sucedía.

Mis manos se aferraron a sus caderas mientras sentía su lengua acariciando mi labio inferior pidiendo algo que no estaba dispuesto a negarle. Sus delicadas manos se aferraron a mi cabello acercándome aun mas a ella y la necesitad de ella se volvió la mía.

Algo parecido a un gruñido escapo de mis labios mientras los de ella dejan escapar el mas delicioso de los sonidos. Impaciente presione su cuerpo contra el mío pero algo me lo impidió. Riendo ella alejo su rostro apenas unos centímetros del mío.

- Admito que es más que maravilloso despertar así pero deberías tener más cuidado con el bebe.

Incorporándome en la cama mi mirada se desprendió de sus ojos y se deslizaron a través de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre que se encontraba abultado, lo que normalmente sería 4 meses de embarazo y a pesar de que parte de mi estaba estupefacto parecía ser solo un simple espectador mas a los que mi cuerpo hacia y a lo que decía.

- Lo lamento.

Mis manos acariciaron su vientre moviendo hacia arriba la camisa de un color azul claro que se adhería a su cuerpo. Inclinándome deje pequeños besos en su vientre y después los uní a los de ella.

- Sera el bebe más hermoso que el mundo haya visto.

- De eso no hay duda solo basta mirarte para saber que así será…

Su mano acaricio el costado de mi rostro desde el mentón hasta que sus dedos se hundieron en mi cabello.

- Mi precioso Edward

Sus labios contra los míos era el mayor placer que había conocido hasta a que moviendo su cuerpo sus piernas se colocar a los costados de mi cadera y su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, sus labios eran exigentes al igual que sus caricias.

Y siendo el infeliz que era me deje llevar…

Con cada fibra de mi ser quise amarla pero las esquinas de mi cuadro perfecto se comenzaron a desvanecer, todo comenzó a perder color y el abismo me devoro mientras mis pulmones perdían cada porción de oxigeno que pudieran haber tenido debido al grito que profesaba como me desgarraba por dentro el perder de mis manos el sueño en el que tanto deseaba sumergirme por la eternidad.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que haya sido de su agrado.

cuidense y nos vemos en dos semanas.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	6. Despertar, Callate y dejame ir

Hola, como vuela el tiempo xD...

De una vez quiero aclarar sobre el ultimo capitulo, que si en realidad era un sueño y lamento si alguien llego a sentirse confundido ante eso. Tambien quiero aprovechar y darles las gracias por los reviews *.*y decirles que debido a que ya estoy cerca de entrar de nuevo a clases comenzare a publicar la historia los sabados, asi que el siguiente capitulo lo subire el sabado 30.... Ademas de eso espero que disfruten este capitulo.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

La calidez nunca se alejo y aun cuando me encontraba medio dormido no quise abrir los ojos temiendo perder lo poco que me quedaba de ese hermoso sueño. Mis brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de algo suave y cálido que no deseaba dejar ir pero el irritante sonido de mi despertador comenzó a sonar de manera incesante.

"_¡Noo! Es demasiado temprano….¡¡¡quiero dormir!!! Al diablo la escuela_"

Con los ojos cerrados apenas fui capaz de levantarme un poco de la cama y girar el torso hasta poder alcanzar a golpear el despertador que al instante guardo silencio, sin soltar mi cálida "almohada".

Volviendo a mi comodidad anterior, presione mi rostro contra mi "almohada" y hasta ese momento me percate del dulce aroma que emanaba, abriendo con pereza mis ojos parpadee varias veces antes de que mi cerebro registrara lo que ocurría… un momento mis almohadas no eran grises, ni eran de un color rosa pálido y menos desprendía calor corpo… ¡¡oh!! ¡¡Rayos!!

De un solo movimiento empuje mi cuerpo lo más lejos que me fue posible desgraciadamente las sabanas enredadas en mis piernas y el hecho de que mi cama no fuera de un tamaño inmenso no ayudaron mucho a evitar que cayera de espaldas contra el suelo jalando conmigo las sabanas y despertando violentamente a Bella en el proceso. Mientras el dolor azotaba en mi espalda la vi sentarse en la cama, sus ojos asustados miraron alrededor con rapidez hasta que cayeron en los míos y tras parpadear un par de veces su inquietud pareció esfumarse a comparación del dolor que se aferraba en mi espalda.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Edward?

- Si no es nada… siento haberte despertado.

Quitándome las sabanas de los pies pude ver la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar. Intente asimilar lo que había ocurrido pero la duda permanecía. ¿Cómo rayos había terminado su pecho siendo mi almohada?

- Adelante ríete.

- Lo lamento en verdad pero después de todos estos años siendo el objetivo de tantas bromas sobre la falta de equilibrio hace que me resulte bastante gracioso que tú el gran Edward no pueda mantenerse a salvo en su propia cama…

Claro como no era ella la que tenia las hormonas mas locas que un animal en celo… Mientras me ponía de pie la vi estirarse en la cama y después de un brinco salir de ella.

- Bueno ya que no tengo sueño iré a ver si a los demás también los ayudo a despertar tu…muestra de agilidad para dormir.

- Jaja… disfruta cuanto puedas de esto, solo lo dejo pasar porque sé que pronto volverá a ser tu turno.

Riendo se acerco a mí y pude sentir la calidez de su mano contra la piel desnuda de mi cadera y su mano libre acaricio mi mejilla con dulzura.

- Anímate Edward aunque tengas poca coordinación en la cama sigues siendo lindo.

Entrecerré los ojos frunciendo el ceño, claro si quería probar mi coordinación en la cama siempre podría mostrárselo… no, no.

- Jaja…

Su mano dio palmaditas en mi mejilla mientras me sonreía con dulzura disfrutando mi total torpeza. Segundos después se acerco a mí poniéndose de puntitas y sus labios se presionaron contra los míos en un beso inocente.

- Nos vemos abajo.

Dándose la vuelta salió de mi habitación hacia las escaleras. Fui lo suficientemente patético para quedarme mirando mientras se alejaba hasta que la perdí de vista, tome mis sabanas y las arroje a la cama…

Mi voluntad se quebraba cada minuto que pasaba y si ella continuaba saludándome así pronto no quedaría ni polvo de ella… y aun así lo único que en ese momento podía pensar era lo bastante injusto que era que solo ella me estuviera saludando así, ¿acaso no debería yo hacer lo mismo?

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Emmett P.O.V. (Al menos 15 minutos antes de que Edward despertara.)

Usualmente no suelo despertar tan temprano, quizá la emoción de tener a Bella nuevamente en casa fue lo que causo mi falta de sueño aunque siendo justos el que Bella este aquí es maravilloso pero aun así asían falta dos per… bueno en realidad tres personas. Carlisle al parecer no lo había planeado bien al decidir ir a visitar a los abuelos estando Esme en los últimos meses de embarazo ya no le era permitido viajar y aunque en el proceso Bella regreso es sumamente injusto que estén tan lejos en un momento así.

Cruce los dedos deseando que el bebe naciera durante las vacaciones de navidad, sin duda sería un gran regalo.

Bah! Que tanto digo seguro mi falta de sueño se debe a que Rose no quiso jugar conmigo anoche… ni que fuera Edward para poder cumplir semejante castigo.

Haciendo a un lado las sabanas, baje de la cama y deslizándome con ayuda de mis calcetines, salí de la habitación hacia las escaleras.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina mire a los enormes ventanales que sustituían algunas paredes, ver el bosque con casi nada de luz bañándolo hizo que recordara una escalofriante película de terror que Alice nos obligo a ver con ella. Juro que ella sabía que al verla me daría demasiado miedo como para querer admirar el panorama que se dibujaba a través de las ventanas al menos por un buen tiempo.

Encendiendo las luces de la sala corrí o más bien me deslice con estilo, gracias nuevamente a mis confortables calcetines, hacia la cocina y encendiendo las luces busque por lo que necesitaría para hacer el desayuno ya que si me había levantado tan temprano haría que valiera la pena.

El silencio que reinaba me comenzaba a molestar y recordando nuevamente la película avance hasta el nuevo sistema de sonido que Carlisle… cof, cof Edward cof, había instalado hace una semana en la sala. Subí el volumen considerando que si con eso mis hermanos decidían lincharme al menos los hot cakes que prepararía los haría considerar el perdón.

Antes de que la música comenzara escuche un golpe seco que provenía del piso superior, pero con uno de los recuerdos de la película aun frescos en mi memoria decidí mejor ignorarlo y solo dejar que la música inundara la habitación y así después salir correr a la cocina donde con un cuchillo al alcance me sentiría mucho mejor…

Entre bailando a la cocina y cuando la canción comenzó no pude evitar no cantar.

_Shut up and let me go _

_(Cállate y déjame ir)_

_This hurts, I tell you so_

_(__Esto duele, te lo dije)_

_For the last time you will kiss my lips _

_(Por última vez besaras mis labios)_

_Now Shut up and let me go _

_(Cállate y déjame ir)_

_Your jeans were once so clean _

_(Tus jeans una vez estuvieron tan limpios)_

_I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met _

_(Apuesto que cambiaste tu guardarropa desde que nos conocimos)_

Apenas pude notar a Bella en el marco de la puerta mientras batía la mezcla para hot cakes sin dejar de bailas, imagino que esa era la razón por la que se torcía de la risa mientras me observaba. Con una sonrisa se acerco a mí y comenzó a sacar platos, entre otras y acomodarlas en la mesa mientras cantaba y bailaba. Cosa que honestamente me preocupo, vamos Bella no era muy buena estado de pie ahora bailando, aun así no deje que mis comentarios arruinaran el momento.

_Now oh so easily your over me_

_(Ahora así de fácil me has olvidado)_

_Gone is love_

_(Se fue el amor)_

_It's you that ought to be holding me_

_(Tú deberías ser el que me sujetara)_

_I'm not containable_

_(No soy contenible)_

_This turns up_

_(Esto resulta)_

_It's not sustainable_

_(No soy sostenible)_

_I ain't freakin' _

_(No estoy enloqueciendo)_

_I ain't Fakin' this (x3)_

_(No estoy fingiendo)_

_Shut up and let me go_

_(Cállate y déjame ir)_

_Hey!_

Seguramente al verme lo último que Bella o cualquier otra persona pensaría es que yo haga este tipo de escenas, pero que puedo decir estaba feliz de tenerla aquí. Avance hasta la estufa y comencé a verter la mezcla en la sartén haciendo claro está mi mejor impresión de shakira que en lo personal debo decir que era mi especialidad.

_Shut up and let me go_

_(Cállate y déjame ir)_

_This hurts, but I can't show_

_(__Esto duele, pero no lo puedo mostrar)_

_For the last time you had me in bits_

_(Por última vez me tendrás en pedazos)_

_Now Shut up and let me go!_

_(Ahora cállate y déjame ir)_

_For fear of leaving in regret_

_(Por miedo a irme lamentándolo)_

_I changed this one when we first met_

_(Lo cambie el día que nos conocimos)_

_Now oh so easily your over me_

_(Ahora así de fácil me has olvidado)_

_Gone is love_

_(Se fue el amor)_

_It's me that ought to be moving on_

_(Soy yo la que lo debería superar)_

_You're not adorable_

_(No eres adorable)_

_I was something unignorable._

_(Yo era algo __inignorable__)_

_I ain't freakin' _

_(No estoy enloqueciendo)_

_I ain't Fakin' this (x3)_

_(No estoy fingiendo)_

_Shut up and let me go_

_(Cállate y déjame ir)_

_Hey!_

Por un momento creí que mataría a Bella porque su risa no era nada calmada y cada segundo que pasaba su cara se tornaba más roja. Varias veces también ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos apoyándose en la mesa o se aferraba de una esquina de esta.

_Oh love, hold this._

_(Oh amor, sujeta esto)_

_Hey_

Tomando su mano le di vuelta y la acerque a mí y comenzamos a bailar mientras los hot cakes se calentaban.

_Shut up and let me go_

_(Cállate y déjame ir)_

_This hurts, I told you so_

_(__Esto duele, te lo dije)_

_For the last time you will kiss my lips_

_(Por última vez besaras mis labios)_

_Now Shut up and let me go_

_(Ahora cállate y déjame ir)_

_Hey!_

La canción termino y Bella seguí riendo, de pronto escuchamos aplausos desde la entrada de la cocina y cuando miramos Jasper y Alice estaba ahí mirándonos con enormes sonrisas en sus labios, casi de inmediato me incline agradeciendo a mis fervientes fanáticos.

- Gracias, gracias estaré aquí todos los días… más que nada cuando haya comida.

- Huele bien Emmett que preparas.

- Mi buen Jasper gracias por preguntar… son mis deliciosos hot cakes, espero sea de su agrado.

Dando saltitos Alice se acerco a Bella.

- Dime Bella ¿Qué te parecen los pasos de baile de Emmett?

- Están bien pero creo que podrían mejorar.

Las mire ofendido.

-¡Ja! Si como no, solo están celosas de mi fabuloso estilo.

Tronando los dedos en forma de z me di la vuelta y enfoque mi atención en los hot cakes escuchando la risa de mis hermanos a mis espaldas, en especial la de Jasper.

- Eso fue tan gay…

Varios hot cakes después…

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Intente hacer gracioso este capitulo ya que le toco a Emmett narrar un poco(y que continua narrando en el inicio del siguiente) espero que minimo les haya hecho reir un poco.

Aprovechando el momento quisiera tambien dejarles una mmm..... digamos introduccion de una historia que comence unos dias despues de re-escribir esta historia y que en realidad me esta gustando y estoy considerando colocarlo la siguiente semana.

_"Todos aman a los chicos malos ¿no? Así que como no amarlo a él, si él era es el epitome de lo más terrible, el vampiro. Incluso en una academia infestada de vampiros y humanos el siempre destacaría. Aun después de escapar y recibir su castigo no había nadie que pudiera manejarlo, o eso creyó él y el mundo entero, hasta que los ojos de su prometida se enfocaron en los de él y su cálido tacto quemo al rojo vivo su fría piel de mármol"_

¿Y que dicen? pasa o deberia mejorar la idea xD, bueno espero su opinion mientras tanto cuidense, nos vemos la siguiente semana xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	7. Comienzo de clases

Hola, lamento mucho no haber subido capitulo ayer pero al parecer hubo algunos problemas en fanfiction ya que a varias personas no les permitia actualizar sus historias pero al menos hoy ya se soluciono y espero que disfruten este capitulo....

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Habíamos decidido irnos a la sala y disfrutar nuestro desayuno viendo la televisión y nos habíamos envuelto tanto en la conversación sobre nuestro futuro hermanito y lo mucho que apestaba que no estuvieran aquí nuestros padres, que apenas y escuchamos a un ya cambiado Edward bajando las escaleras. Nos miro alzando una ceja y se notaba en su cara que intentaba ocultar la risa que amenazaba por escapar de su garganta.

- Si se dan cuenta que faltan 10 para las 7 y nos toma al menos 20 minutos llegar a la escuela que inicia a las 8.

Entre una ola de maldiciones todos dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo y corrimos hacia nuestras habitaciones. Alice siendo tan pequeña pasó bajo uno de mis brazos en las escaleras, jalando a Jasper de un brazo y debido al empujón que recibí casi termino imitando a Bella y justo cuando Alice desaparecía con Jasper en el corredor escuche un golpe suave que me hizo recordar la coordinación de bella y que quizá debería haberla llevado cargando hasta la habitación de Edward.

Pero al darme vuelta vi a Bella de espaldas contra Edward, quien la ayudaba a colocarse de nuevo de pie.

- Hey! Cuidado Bella no aceptan devoluciones si te rompes.

Antes de que siguiera mi camino riendo mire como los ojos de Bella y Edward se encontraban y por un momento… quizá eh comido demasiada azúcar o quizá no la suficiente… pero por un momento podía jurar que vi algo, algo que no podía identificar y sin embargo me era tan familiar.

Ignorando cualquier cosa que pudiera nublar mi plan en formación de cómo despertar a rose sin que termine culpándome por quitarle las baterías al despertador pero como podía culparme, el control de mi carro de juguete necesitaba baterías de lo contrario como hubiera vencido a Jasper en nuestra competencia, pero mujeres como hacerles entender las cosas vitales en la vida de un hombre, claro en mi mente siempre estaba ella y el sexo, oh si sexo con Rosalie…. momento me estoy desviando del plan… quizá si culpo a Edward y…. Si eso podría funcionar.

Fin de Emmett P.O.V.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Había terminado de desayunar mientras mis hermanos se preparaban para la escuela y a pesar de estar en la cocina podía escuchar los gritos de Alice, por lo cual podía deducir de lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, no estaba muy conforme con la ropa que Bella había decidido usar.

- ¡¡No Alice!! Espera yo… ¡no!

No pode evitar reírme, Bella debe estar sufriendo las torturas de Alice mientras esta pensaba que era por su propio bien, aunque la verdad jugar a vestir a Bella no parecía una mala idea…. ¡No! ya tome mi decisión y no voy a cambiar de parecer sin importar que tan tentadora y perfecta…

Mis pensamientos murieron cuando la vi bajando las escaleras. A pesar del frio Alice la había hecho usar un vestido (http: / / www. vestidos - 15 . com / wp - content / uploads / 2009 / 05 / vestidos - casuales - 4 . jpg sin espacios) en tonos grises y azules, unos mallones que según pude entender de lo que Alice le decía en ese momento a pesar de su apariencia eran lo suficientemente gruesos para evitar que se congelara, llevaba también unos converse negros, la sudadera que llevaba el día anterior y su bufanda azul.

Por el gesto en su cara el argumento de Alice no la convencía y no se veía cómoda, pero si lucia hermosa.

¿Por qué cuando tomabas una decisión difícil siempre tiene que ocurrir algo que te haga considerar que quizás tomaste la decisión equivocada? ¿O esto solo me pasaba a mí?

Quizá creerán que estoy siendo dramático, quizá hasta en momentos puedo parecer un bastardo egoísta pero que harían ustedes en mi situación más cuando parecía que estaba destinado a pasar cada segundo del día a su lado ¿no me creen?

5 minutos después…

Justo ahora mientras conducía a la escuela Bella estaba a mi lado ya que por unas maquetas que debían entregar Emmett y Jasper no había espacio en el jeep de Emmett para todos así que Bella vino conmigo. El silencio que reinaba en el coche era como si algo me retorciera el interior.

- ¿Te molesta si pongo música?

Su voz era suave y con la sonrisa que me estaba regalando en ese momento era imposible decirle que no. Aunque justo cuando encendió el estéreo recordé que el último disco que había estado dentro no era mío, que antes le había prestado el coche a Emmett y no había encendido el estéreo en estos últimos días. Mi mandíbula se aflojo y fije mi mirada al frente cuando la música lleno el lugar que ocupaba el silencio.

_This thing rigth here is just too let the ladys know what guys talk about, you know the…_

_(Esto aquí mismo es solo para hacer a las damas saber lo que los chicos hablan, tu sabes las…)_

Juro que matare a Emmett cuando lo vea…

La risa de Bella acompaño a la música segundos después y apreté mi mandíbula avergonzado de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo podía pasarme todo esto a mí?

_Ooh that dress so scandalous_

_(Ooh ese vestido tan escandaloso)_

_And ya know another guy couldn't handle it_

_(Y sabes que otros chicos no podrían manejarlo) _

_See ya shakin that thang like who's da ish _

_(Verte sacudiéndolo como quien manda)_

_With a look in ya eye so devilish_

_(Con una mirada en tus ojos tan diabólica)_

- ¿thong song? ¿En serio eres Edward o acaso Emmett encontró alguna manera para cambiar de lugar contigo sin que nadie se entere?

Saque el disco rápidamente y coloque otro, aclarándome la garganta comencé a dar mi explicación de los hechos. La canción de "Curl up and die" de relient k comenzó a sonar.

- Hace unos días le preste el coche a Emmett debió dejar uno de sus discos aquí o quizá lo hizo porque aun sigue molesto por el regalo que Jasper y yo le dimos en su cumpleaños.

- ¿Qué regalo era?

Había dejado de reírse pero con la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en sus labios se notaba que comenzaría a reír nuevamente si hacia algo vergonzoso.

- Bueno quizá no fue tanto el regalo en si ya que eran una compilación de discos con sus canciones favoritas aunque una en especial no le resulto tan agradable sobre todo por la "representación" que hicimos de él con ella.

- ¿Qué canción era?

- My Hero de The Foo fighters…

La cara de Bella mostraba confusión y no pude evitar sonreír.

- Quizá no suena tan divertido pero recuérdame mostrarte el video alguna vez es muyyy gracioso la manera en que Emmett reacciona.

Su risa escapo de nuevo y esta vez incluso yo tuve que reírme ante el recuerdo del video del cumpleaños de Emmett.

Trozos de pastel volando, Rosalie, Esme y Alice dobladas de la risa en el sofá, Carlisle tratando de ocultarse en la cocina, Jasper y yo corriendo como si nos persiguiera el diablo… y Emmett, oh! Emmett corriendo tras nosotros con un bate de beisbol y una cuerda alrededor de su torso para atarnos.

Ah! Que buenos recuerdos.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Cuando estacione mi coche junto al jeep de Emmett note la agitación de este y de Alice que casi parecían a punto de estallar. Ni siquiera había detenido el choche cuando Emmett abrió la puerta de Bella y la saco de un firme tirón atrapándola en sus brazos.

- ¡Santo cielo! Emmett la vas a matar déjala respirar.

Riendo baje del coche pero la risa se apago cuando note a James junto a su coche en compañía de varios de sus amigos mirando en nuestra dirección y como conjurado por los infiernos Mike apareció caminado junto a Tyler Crowley.

Me detuve junto a Jasper que tenia la expresión de pocos amigos que seguramente yo también tenía mientras miraba alrededor.

_¡Sangre!_ Eso era lo que quería, ojala Emmett y Jasper la hagan correr.

Lo sé, lo se hace un par de paginas había mencionado el que hicieran correr sangre y antes me sentía repugnado ante la idea pero por todos los cielos denme un descanso solo tengo 18 años y estoy obsesionado con mi hermana, ¿Qué desearían ustedes? ¿Caramelos y rosas? ¿Justicia divina? pues yo no desearía eso, desearía tenerla a mi lado que me viera de la misma manera en que yo la veo… Arg!! Vamos Edward, Alice te está hablando soquete tienes que contestar.

- Lo siento ¿Qué decías?

Por la mirada de Alice supe que no le hacía gracia que me sumergiera en mis pensamientos mientras ella hablaba y…. espera está hablando de nuevo.

- Decía que al parece Bella tiene todas sus clases contigo excepto historia y tomara un curso superior con Emmett.

- ¡Excelente! Vamos Bella no queremos llegar tarde a nuestra primera clase juntos.

Gritando de alegría Emmett agarro a Bella, la colgó en su hombro y salió disparado rumbo a su salón. Riendo Bella forcejeaba entre aplacar su ataque de risa, evitar que su vestido de alzara y que sus cosas no se cayeran.

- No otra vez…

Con un gesto de resignación Jasper corrió tras Emmett para evitar que tuviera ideas "geniales". Alice y Rosalie estaban dobladas de la risa, y yo honestamente no estaba en mejor estado.

- Al… terminar la clase… Bio-lo-gia contig…o edw-ard…

- Descuida pasare… Jaja… por ella a tiempo…

Despidiéndome con un ademan rápido me dirigí a mi salón antes de que sonara la campana.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado XD.

cuidense mucho, nos vemos y no olviden de pasar a mi otra historia "Labios escarlata" que hoy decidi publicar XD.

(http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5708792 / 1 /) sin espacios.

atte.: PsycheDearLs


	8. Dificiles primeras clases

Hola, al fin veremos el primer dia de clases de Bella y Edward, lastima que el mi dia no fue como el de ellos u.u

Bueno olvidaria la escuela al menos por un momento pero tengo tarea asi que mientras disfrutan este capitulo yo ire a sufrir, en otras palabras hacer la tarea Q.Q xD

Ah!sobre la cancion, debo decir que a mi tambien me gusta la cancion de thong song pero honestamente a quien imaginan mas escuchandola ¿a Edward o al hermano que todos quisieramos Emmett? xD

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

La clase de historia no tuvo nada que llamara mi atención y a pesar de la cara gruño del maestro y unas cuantas preguntas que no tengo ni idea como adivine, mi mente no se alejaba de Bella.

Esto iba más allá de la obsesión, más allá de una necesidad….

Nunca me había sentido así antes, tenía mi motivo para seguir viviendo y no tenía ni el poder o la voluntad para alejarme, era momento de aceptar la verdad y morir en la inminente agonía que me esperaba.

Pareció que había durado horas en acabar la clase pero dos minutos antes de que el timbre sonara yo ya estaba con mis cosas cruzando la puerta. En poco tiempo estaba frente al salón de Emmett recargado en la pared, entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,

_(Lindas piernas, Daisy Dukes)_

Makes a man go (whistles)

_(Hace a un hombre silbido)_

That's the way they all come through like (whistles)

_(Es la forma en que todos reaccionan con un silbido)_

Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles)

_(Cortos, camisas trasparentes que te hacen silbido)_

No pude evitar contestar con un gruñido.

- Alice te dije que dejaras mi celular en paz.

- Grr!! Y yo te dije que la canción que me habías colocado no me gustaba.

- Solo deja mi celular en paz… ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Recordarte que no olvides a Bella.

¿Olvidarla? Si desde que la vi no ha salido de mi mente. El sonido del timbre resonó en los pasillos vacios.

- Descuida estoy frente a su salón en este momento.

Colgue el teléfono en el momento que el salón comenzaba a vaciarse y entonces vi a Emmett caminando junto a Bella, su sonrisa se apago justo cuando me vio y un puchero digno de un niño se dibujo en su rostro.

- Esto es completamente injusto.

- Lo siento solo sigo ordenes. Bella dio un paso asía mi y con una sonrisa se despidió de Emmett.

- Tranquilo Emmett nos vemos en el almuerzo.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Sonriendo Bella tomo mi mano y caminamos por los pasillos hasta nuestra primera clase. Era consciente de las personas que nos miraba con atención pero honestamente no me importaba.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Apenas entramos al salón yo me fui a mi asiento y Bella con el maestro, claro que sabía que Bella seria mi compañera de laboratorio ya que yo era el único libre.

Tarde solo unos segundos en que mi atención se dirigiera a la mesa de Mike newton donde el discutía en susurros con su compañera y claro que supe el momento antes de que su mirada se escapara un momento hacia el escritorio del maestro, mis manos se volvieron puños ansiosos por presentarse a la cara de newton pero casi me costó contener la risa cuando vi su cara llena de decepción ante el inminente no de su compañera que a pesar de no saber quién era había subido un peldaño en las personas que eran de mi agrado.

La clase había trascurrido sin muchas novedades ya que por suerte el maestro estaba muy concentrado en impartir su clase de lo contrario hubiera notado el hecho de que Bella y yo no dejábamos de hablar.

Una vez terminada la clase de biología nos dirigimos a la clase de matemáticas y ahí me enterré que esa clase en particular no era del agrado de Bella y no solo era por la materia sino también porque la señora Newman insistió en que se presentara ante la clase faltando 5 minutos antes de que terminara la hora.

No recordaba haber visto a Bella tan nerviosa pero claro cuando éramos más jóvenes no todos prestaban atención a la chica nueva al menos no tanta como ahora.

- Por qué no nos cuenta algo sobre usted señorita Isabella…

- Prefiere que la llamen Bella.

- Señor Cullen no creí que fuera posible que tan pronto tuviera información personal de una nueva estudiante, aunque claro no creo que debería sorprenderme de la "rápida" amistad que ha entablado con… _Bella_.

Sentía la burla y el desdén en sus palabras pero no me molesto, ya sabía que me odia lo que me molesto fue que incluyera a Bella en sus "burlas" hacia mí. Por el sonrojo que se esparció por las mejillas de Bella supe que ella estaba considerando las palabras de la maestra y lo que los demás seguro pensarían, que en ese momento comenzaron a murmurar entre sí.

- Quizá si revisara su listado de manera más concisa sabría la razón.

Frunciendo el ceño la maestra tomo el listado y quizá no muchos se dieron cuenta pero note la manera en que apretaba sus labios y aun cuando no esperaba una disculpa era lo mínimo que Bella merecía después de sus palabras.

Antes de que el timbre sonara la señora Newman despidió a todos y comenzó a reunir sus cosas mientras los demás salían. Al ver que Bella esperaba a mi lado con su mochila al hombro la tome de la mano y camine con ella hacia la maestra. Al principio pretendió que no estábamos ahí, cuando aclare mi garganta sus ojos se fijaron en nosotros.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo ?

- Si de hecho puede ayudarme disculpándose con Bella.

- ¿Disculpe? Creo que no escuche correctamente.

- Después de lo que dijo creo que le debe una disculpa a mi hermana y a menos que quiera que mi padre y el director se entere de cómo incomoda a una nueva alumna en su primer día de clases creo que le debe una disculpa.

- Sr. Cullen será mejor que se marche.

- ¿O que llamara al director? Hágalo y veremos a quien le ira peor, ya que en mi opinión una disculpa es necesaria más aun cuando todo mundo sabe como son los chicos de esta escuela que gracias a sus comentarios podrían estar pensar lo peor de mi hermana menor y en lo normal no me importaría una más de sus burlas pero esta es mi hermana de la que estamos hablando y no voy a dejar que por culpa de una maestra se digan cosas de ella a sus espaldas.

Sentí la mano que Bella mantenía libre apretar mi brazo y claramente escuche sus palabras aunque eran solo un susurro.

- No importa vámonos.

Apretando la mandíbula la maestra miro a Bella con atención.

- Me disculpo por lo que dije y si llega a tener algún problema con sus compañeros hágamelo saber.

Sonriendo me di vuelta y salimos del salón aun sujetándonos las manos para la sorpresa de muchos o al menos eso era lo que veía en la cara de las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado.

- No debiste hacer eso ¿y si después se quiere vengar de ti?

- Puede intentarlo pero al menos debería agradecer que no la hice pedir disculpas frente a todo el salón para ella eso si hubiera sido algo de lo que quería vengarse.

- No debiste decir nada Edward.

Me detuve de repente y me di vuelta para verla a los ojos.

- No me digas que no debí hacer nada Bella, acaso no sabes lo mucho que me importas…

Sus ojos eran cálidos y un suave sonrojo se esparció por sus mejillas y su sonrisa… no existen palabras para describir la belleza de su sonrisa…

- Solo agradece que era yo y no Emmett el hubiera destazado a la maestra con sus propios dientes.

Escuche su risa mientras seguíamos nuestro camino hacia la sala de estudio.

A pesar de lo aburrido que me resultaban las clases me parecieron menos molestas con ella a mi lado. Y durante los 25 minutos que habían trascurrido de esta hora me di cuenta que nunca había estado tan relajado como ahora, generalmente durante la hora de estudio permanecíamos en un enorme salón adjunto de la biblioteca junto con los estudiantes de primer año de universidad.

No se tenía permitido hablar en voz alta y esta hora se tomaba mas como una hora para estudiar la materia que más se te complicaba o hacer alguna tarea, lo que casi siempre era lo que todos hacían, pero esta vez por algún milagro Emmett y Jasper estaban en esta hora con nosotros así que tomando ventaja del asunto nos sentamos juntos y basta decir que fue una muy buena idea… y si lo digo con sarcasmo.

Mientras escribía con su mano derecha Emmett empujo un papel hacia mí.

_"Edward te han citado"_

Lo mire extrañado ante lo que decía el papel y más por curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa le respondí. Aunque no ignore la risa de Bella que al estar junto a mi había visto el papel.

_"¿De qué estás hablando?"_

Riendo Emmett escribió algo rápido y se lo mostro a Jasper antes de regresármelo.

"_Santo pene… El mono ha salido del bote"_

Mirando el papel lo único que se me ocurría era que Emmett había perdido la cabeza por completo.

La risa de Bella ahora era notoria y Jasper se unió a ella al ver la expresión en mi cara.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Aunque había susurrado en la mesa de alado dos chicos voltearon a vernos, ignorándolos seguí mirando a Emmett. Sentí la mano de Bella en mi brazo y su aliento acaricio mi rostro cuando se acerco a susurrarme al oído.

- Son frases de la película de pineapple express.

- ¿Película?

Bella se alejo de mí y en su rostro pude ver la sorpresa.

- ¿No la has visto? Entonces tenemos que verla esta noche.

Antes de que pudiera responder sentí un empujón en mi brazo y cuando mire a Emmett me estaba tendiendo otro trozo de papel.

_"Edward cuéntame una historia_"

Mire a Emmett entrecerrando los ojos esa frase la conocía, siempre me molestaba con ella y sé que no era de ninguna película.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno el dia aun no termina para Bella y Edward, y mucho menos para las locuras de Emmett XD. Seguro se preguntaran ¿y cuando aparecera Jacob? buenos solo puedo decir que pronto, muy pronto ¿Proximo capitulo? aun no lo se, bueno si lo se pero no dire XD.

Nos vemos la siguiente semana, bye.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	9. Inicio de un conflicto

Hola, no saben lo feliz que me hace dejarles este capitulo ya que crei que no lo terminaria debido a que la escuela me tiene muy ocupada y todavia ni es temporada de examenes. Ademas queria avisarles de una vez que debido a ese motivo ando algo atrasada escribiendo en esta historia pero que hare lo posible por seguir subiendo los capitulos como lo hago, mientras tanto espero que disfruten el capitulo... y que tengan un muy feliz 14 de febrero :)

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Faltaban 30 minutos para que acabara la clase y el llamado de la naturaleza me exigió alejarme del lugar que en realidad deseaba estar y por si fuera poco justo cuando estaba por acercarme a la sala de estudios recibo una llamada de Carlisle, no es que me moleste que me llame pero bueno ustedes comprenden…

Así que no pude regresar a la sala de estudio y cuando de hecho lo hice todos ya se habían ido a comer. Estuve al menos 5 minutos buscando mis cosas cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Oh, well imagine

_(Oh, bien imaginen)_

As I´m pacing the pews in a church corridor

_(Mientras paso las bancas en el corredor de una iglesia) _

And I can´t help but to hear,

_(Y no puedo evitar escuchar)_

No I can´t help but to hear an exchanging of words

_(No, no puedo evitar más que escuchar el intercambio de palabras)_

"What a beautiful wedding!

_("Que boda tan hermosa__"__)_

What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.

_("Que hermosa boda" dice la dama de honor a un mesero)_

"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame,

_("Y si, pero que pena, que pena")_

The poor groom´s bride is a whore."

_(La novia del pobre novio es una zorra)_

Frotándome el cuello acepte la llamada.

- Alice es mujer y por ello no puedo golpearla, pero esa regla no se aplica a ti Emmett así que por última vez para los dos dejen mi celular en paz.

- Uff!! De sabes que estaba de este humor ni te llamaba pero tanto Jasper como Bella creyeron que sería bueno decirte que tenemos tus cosas, te esperamos en comedor en la mesa de siempre.

- Lo imaginaba, nos vemos ahí.

Camine hacia el comedor lo más rápido de lo que humanamente era capaz, no quería lucir tan desesperado como para correr aunque por dentro estaba tan desesperado como un alcohólico por algo de alcohol. Apenas había atravesado las puertas de la cafetería cuando Jacob apareció frente a mí con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Edward ¿donde habías estado? Santo cielos amigo creo queme he enamorado.

Lo mire riendo aunque estaba tan sorprendido como cualquiera.

- Estaba ocupado ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Enamorado? ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Jacob?

- Lo se parece imposible pero hoy vi a la chica más hermosa y Emmett estaba hablando con ella así que creí que quizá tú la conocerías y me darías una mano.

Tiempo fuera, ¿Quién rayos me complica tanto la vida? ¿Qué mediocre escritor pensó que esto sería divertido?

- ¿Emmett?

- Si durante la clase de historia, el se sentó junto a esta chica y de no ser porque se como es Rosalie consideraría que solo estaba siendo amable pero por la forma en que hablaban parecía que se conocía de años. Si solo la conocieras sería perfecto, juro que era la más hermosa chica que había visto.

No, no, no… esto debía ser una maldita broma. Justo cuando estaba a un paso de advertirle a Jacob que se alejara de esa "chica", una pelirroja se acerco a nosotros, sus ojos carentes de sentimientos se posaron en nosotros mientras una falsa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

- Jacob, Edward ¿Qué tal están el día de hoy?

-Si te soy honesto Victoria estábamos bien hasta que llegaste.

Enredando su brazo en el mío se acerco a mí.

- Tranquilo Edward solo quise saludarlos, además imagino que ya saben sobre la chica nueva que según escuche es una completa zorra que anda tras tus hermanitos Edward.

La aleje de un empujo, su simple tacto me enfermaba y las cosas que dijo de Bella me hicieron enojar. Estaba a punto de decirle a dónde diablos se podía ir a destilar su veneno cuando Bella apareció a mi lado y envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello. No pude evitar lo feliz que me sentí al verla y sin pensarlo, sin que me importara quien estaba a mi alrededor la bese.

- No puedo creer que me dejaras con Emmett y Jasper.

Coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y disfrute del momento, disfrute del dulce sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas.

- Lo siento, cuando regresaba Carlisle me llamo y estuve en la dirección solucionando algo para la siguiente semana. Lamento si te hicieron sentir mal.

- Nada de eso, estuve muuuy aburrida, no pasaron ni 5 minutos desde que saliste del salón para que el maestro les llamara la atención y los movió a cada uno a los extremos del salón.

Me reí ante el gesto de enfado que cruzo por su rostro.

- Lamento que te hayas aburrido tanto.

- Bueno al menos ya te encontré.

Sin darme cuenta incline un poco el rostro, acercando mis labios mas a los de ella pero antes de que pudiera acercarme más a lo que deseaba el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta rompió la burbuja en la que me encontraba.

Al igual que yo Bella observo a las dos personas que estaban a menos de un metro de nosotros, no pude evitar notar el rostro sorprendido de Jacob e incluso reconocí el dolor que amenazaba con teñir su rostro. El rostro de Victoria sin embargo era completamente lo contrario y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, su mirada estaba tan llena de odio y asco que me pregunte si acaso no estaba viendo su reflejo en algún lugar en lugar de al rostro de Bella.

- ¿Acaso no nos vas a presentar Edward?

Por su tono de voz cualquiera creería que se trata de la típica novia celosa que intenta marcar su territorio. Observe rápidamente el rostro de Bella que en lugar de mirarme sujetaba con fuerza la asesina mira de Victoria, incluso podía ver ira brillar en sus ojos.

- No sabía que alguien necesitara decirle a Edward que hacer.

- Dudo mucho que alguien como tú debería hablar.

Las palabras de Victoria estaban llenas de veneno y sin embargo Bella solamente se rio de ella.

- ¿Cómo yo? Ni siquiera me conoces.

- Pero conozco a Edward mucho más de lo que tú lo harás.

Bella se volvió a reír y debí admitir que las palabras de Victoria rayaban en la estupidez después de todo ¿quién habla sin saber los hechos? Sin poderlo evitar comencé a reír y decidí terminar con esto antes de que Victoria se atreviera a considerar el tocar un solo cabello de Bella.

- Solo ignórala… Bella él es uno de mis mejores amigos Jacob, Jacob ella es Bella.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no está bien, sabía que esto solo lastimaría a Jacob y sabía también lo mucho que deseaba a Bella, aun cuando era un perfecto malnacido no podía evitar pensar que nada importaba más que mantener a Bella lejos de cualquier idiota que no fuera yo. Patético y horrible, lo sé pero no podía evitarlo y saben que es lo peor de todo… que Bella merece algo mucho mejor que yo.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Jacob.

Observe como Jacob le daba la mano a Bella como si ella fuera de cristal y note que sus ojos se posaban en mí de vez en cuando con cierta molestia e duda. Justo cuando creía que todo iba mal se volvió peor cuando James apareció a un lado de Victoria.

- Bella, no sabes el placer que es volverte a ver.

Bella inclino su rostro hacia un lado y lo miro por un momento.

- ¿Jessy? ¿No?

¡Dios! Amo a esta chica, la expresión en el rostro de James no tenia precio y por un momento me pregunte si en realidad Bella no recordaba su nombre. Componiéndose James le sonrió a Bella.

- No, James…

- Ah! Si James, claro.

Los labios de Bella se torcieron en un gesto que de alguna forma parecía decir "ahora que" y tuve que morderme los labios para no reírme.

- Me preguntaba si quizá te gustaría sentarte conmigo y unos amigos, y ya que veo que tu y Victorias comenzaron a hablar imagino que serán buenas amigas.

Victoria lo miro molesta y con ganas de asesinarlo y la expresión en el rostro de Jacob no era mejor a decir verdad.

Negando con la cabeza Bella dio un paso lejos de mis brazos y tomando mi mano me dio un pequeño tirón en su dirección.

- ¿Amigas? No lo creo. ¿Acompañarte a comer con tus amigos? Paso. Vamos Edward que los demás deben estar esperándonos, Jacob fue un placer conocerte espero que podamos ser amigos.

Y después de eso solo tiro de mi brazo hasta la mesa que ocupaban los demás que nos miraban divertidos en especial Emmett que no hacía nada por ocultarlo. Eche una última mira hacia atrás y vi a James lanzándome una mirada asesina, a Victoria irritada dando media vuelta y aun muy confundido Jacob dando media vuelta.

Jacob era mi amigo pero no podía pelear contra lo que Bella me hacía sentir. Enfermo lo sé y sin embargo parece que no hay nada que pueda hacer para actuar así, Bella tiene más poder sobre mí de lo que una chica debería.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento cuidense mucho.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	10. La normalidad salto x la ventana

Hola, Wow! senti que no terminaria este capitulo apenas ahorita lo termine de escribir ya que la escuela me trae como loca, asi que esta recien salido del horno espero que lo disfruten ademas lo hice un poco mas largo por que no me parecio bueno cortarle asi que si me llego a retrasar espero que traer capitulos mas largos las haga feliz XD.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

El resto de las clases parecieron volar y aunque la última clase pareció eterna más que nada porque eran talleres y Bella no estaba conmigo, de alguna manera convenció a Alice para que se inscribieran en la clase de cocina que era la más "normal" a su parecer aunque Alice no parecía muy convencida aunque el que Jasper estuviera en ella ayudaba mucho para convencerla y yo estaba con Emmett en carpintería.

Los talleres normalmente cubrían dos periodos de clases pero debido a las prácticas de futbol americano nos era permitido solo tomar un periodo y el segundo ir directo al campo donde estaríamos casi dos horas y debido a que los tres debíamos entrenar seguramente Alice quera las llaves de mi volvo para ir a casa en lugar de pasar más de media hora esperándonos.

Así que no me sorprendí cuando antes de que terminara la primera hora del taller Alice apareció frente al salón de carpintería. Con un movimiento de cabeza el maestro me permitió salir y me encontré en la salida con Alice y junto a ella estaba Bella lo cual no esperaba.

- Chicas.

- Sabes porque estoy aquí Edward así que suelta las llaves de una vez.

- Geez! Alice no es necesario tanta amabilidad al pedir mi auto, porque no vas a tomar una pala y me golpeas con ella mientras repites lo que dijiste.

Bella se rio pero Alice no pareció tan divertida por mis palabras.

- Oh! Vamos Edward no esperas que nos quedemos casi una hora esperándolos a que salgan, además Emmett no quiso darme sus llaves.

Me talle el cuello meditándolo ya que nunca lo admitiría en público pero en ocasiones me asustaba como conducía Alice en especial cuando había escuchado de alguna oferta. Alice tomo de los brazos a Bella y casi la aventó contra mí como si fuera su escudo.

- Vamos Edward no querrás que Bella pase todo ese tiempo aburrida cuando es su primer día de clases, ¿la someterías a semejante tortura cuando ella solo quiere llegar a casa darse un baño caliente y descansar? Solo mira su linda carita y dime ¿lo harías?

Quise reírme del tono lastimoso que Alice había usado y aun más cuando vi el rostro de Bella enrojecido por la vergüenza y la manera en que apretaba sus labios para no reírse.

- Debería darte vergüenza Alice, solo trajiste a Bella para usarla contra mí.

- Una chica tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, ¿verdad Bella?

- Quizá pero aun me siento mal al dejar a Jasper en medio de todo el trabajo…

- Descuida el ya sabe cocinarlo así que no tendrá problema además dentro de unos minutos el se ira y tu y yo tendremos que arreglárnosla con las galletas. Bueno gracias Edward, nos vemos en casa.

Tomando del brazo a Bella Alice le dio media vuelta y la arrastro con ella. Pude ver como Bella se despedía con un movimiento de mano, no me había dado cuenta de la sonrisa de idiota que tenía en los labios hasta que después de entrar al salón Emmett amablemente lo señalo.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Cuando llegamos al campo la mayoría de los chicos ya se habían cambiado y estaban haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento, entre ellos logre ver a Jasper y no muy lejos de él estaba Jacob, que al verme frunció el ceño confundido.

Por la mayor parte de la primera media hora Jacob se mantuvo alejado de mi y solo respondía mis preguntas si era necesario, llegue a considerar que no me volvería a hablar hasta que el entrenador nos coloco en parejas para practicar algunos lanzamientos.

Jacob apretó el balón entre sus manos y luego lo arrojo con suavidad en mi dirección.

- Así que tu y esa chica, Bella… no me habías dicho que ahora tenias novia.

Soltando el aire que contenía en mis pulmones le regrese el balón.

- Ella… no es mi novia.

El balón resbalo de las manos de Jacob una y otra vez, hasta que en la tercera ocasión logro sujetarlo con firmeza. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza al ver que poco a poco la esperanza hacia su aparición.

- Pe-ero… tu-u y ella… en la cafetería.

Me arrojo el balón de nuevo y lo sujete entre mis manos, considerando lo que sucedía si era honesto con mi mejor amigo. En ese momento agradecí el hecho de que estuviéramos algo alejados de los demás.

- Es solo un saludo entre nosotros, ella… ella es mi hermana Jacob.

Le lance el balón con más fuerza de la que debería en esta ocasión y por poco terminaba golpeándole el rostro.

- ¿Tu hermana? Pe-ero Alice, Rosalie…

- Escucha recuerdas que mis hermanos faltaron el otro día…

Espere a que afirmara con la cabeza antes de seguir hablando, lo cual no tardo en hacer.

- Faltaron porque fueron a recogerla del aeropuerto.

Confundido me volvió a arrojar el balón.

- ¿Cómo es que nadie sabe que tienen otra hermana? Acaso… ¿Se avergüenzan de ella o algo así?

Lo mire molesto e inmediatamente se retracto.

- Es solo que no entiendo.

- Ella es adoptada Jacob

- ¿Creí que tus padres habían adoptado solamente a Jasper y a Rosalie?

Suspirando decidí contarle la historia completa pero antes debía hacerlo prometer que no repetiría ni una sola palabra por que lo último que quería era alguien como Victoria molestando a Bella con algo que había logrado dejar atrás.

Una vez hecha la promesa mire alrededor asegurándome que los demás estuvieran lo suficientemente ocupados.

- Ella era la única hija de los mejores amigos de mis padres, Charlie y Renée Swan… Hubo un accidente cuando Bella tenía 3 años, sus padres murieron y ella de alguna forma se salvo con solo un par de heridas que por suerte no eran graves… Mis padres no podían permitir que la hija de sus mejores amigos terminara en dios sabe donde ya que no tenía algún pariente vivo, así que decidieron adoptarla. Desde que tengo memoria Bella ha sido una parte importante de mi vida y la de nuestra familia…

- Wow! Creo entender por qué todo el secreto, descuida no le diré a nadie.

- Bella no es nuestro secreto Jacob, es uno de nuestro más preciados tesoros y por eso imaginaras por qué no deseo que si quiera consideres ser algo más que un amigo para ella.

- Oh! Vamos Edward no es como si yo fuera James, soy tu amigo me conoces.

Arroje el balón con suavidad al suelo.

- No Jacob, cuando se trata de Bella ni siquiera me conozco a mi mismo...

Me di media vuelta decidido a salir de ahí, no necesitaba hablar con Jacob, no necesitaba estar en esta práctica… lo único que necesitaba era saber qué rayos hacer con este sentimiento obsesivo que me comía por dentro.

- ¡Edward! ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

Mire sobre mi hombro e incluso fui consciente de el cambio en el tono de mi voz, más profunda y llena de un odio que no sabía de dónde provenía.

- Solo aléjate de ella Jacob.

El entrenador me dejo marchar con la promesa de no faltar la siguiente práctica. Mi problema principal llego a mí cuando recordé que Alice se había llevado mi coche y tanto Emmett como Jasper seguían en la práctica.

Sin ninguna otra cosa que hacer me asegure de que mi mochila estuviera bien cerrada y agradecí el hecho de que llevaba zapatos adecuados para correr. Me puse unos audífonos y encendí mi ipod y me eche a correr.

En auto el recorrido era de 20 minutos, caminando dude que el trayecto fuera tan corto.

A mitad de mi recorrido una llovizna se había dejado caer así que cuando llegue a casa estaba completamente empapado y también completamente agotado. Cuando entre el lugar parecía estar vacio, sin decir nada me dirigí a mi habitación y me di una ducha para relajarme.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

No había logrado conciliar el sueño así que me dirigí a la sala usando solamente los pantalones de mi pijama a pesar de que aun era temprano la lluvia solo había empeorado así que para mí era un perfecto día para holgazanear.

Cuando había salido de la ducha note que tenía dos mensajes en mi celular, el primero era de Alice avisándome que habían decidido ir a comprar algunas cosas que en su opinión eran necesarias antes de regresar a casa y el segundo mensaje era de Emmett avisándome que la práctica se había alargado un poco mas y que ellos llevarían la comida.

Así que disfrutando del hecho que tenia la casa solo para mí me acosté contra la esquina del sofá y me puse a hacer zapping en la televisión hasta que encontré una película que me llamo la atención.

Estaba dormitando cuando de repente Emmett apareció detrás del sofá gritando, esta de más decir que me asusto hasta el demonio y estuve a punto de caer del sofá. Cuando me incorpore note que Jasper colocaba algunas bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor y que Emmett estaba comiendo un helado.

- ¿En serio Emmett? ¿Un helado con este clima?

Emmett me miro como si tuviera monos en la cara.

- ¿Qué tiene? a mi me agrada. ¿Qué estás viendo?

- Mmm… Billy Elliot creo.

Me levante del sofá y tomándolo desprevenido golpe a Emmett en el brazo.

- Ey!

- Si no soportas el castigo no comiences.

Note que habían traído comida china y ayude a Jasper a acomodar la mesa mientras Emmett miraba la atención como un niño de 5 años.

5 minutos después no fuimos capaces de soportarlo y empezamos a comer sin las chicas. Nos quedamos viendo la televisión platicando sobre todo sobre el cómo me había regresado a casa.

Casi media hora después las chicas llegaron a casa y me tuve que reír cuando note sus caras malhumoradas.

- ¿Se divirtieron comprando?

Emmett se cayó en cuanto Rosalie lo miro, aun así era demasiado gracioso.

- Maldito clima arruino completamente nuestro día.

- No Alice tu quisiste ir de compras.

- Shh!! Bella sabes que era necesario, para vivir en Londres tu guardarropa parece inútil aquí.

- Esa es tu opinión.

El tiempo paso volando y cuando en realidad me di cuenta de ello todos había terminado de comer, Alice y Jasper había ido a terminar sus tareas, Emmett acompaño a Rosalie a recoger unos repuestos para un coche que estaba ayudando a Carlisle a reparar. De nuevo me había quedado solo mirando la televisión o al menos eso creía yo, ya que de repente Bella se sentó entre mis piernas recargando su espalda contra mi pecho y en ese momento solo había una cosa que corría por mi mente o más bien varias pero ninguna ayudaba.

_"Vamos respira y piensa en otra cosa… gatitos muertos, gatitos muertos, el casillero de Emmett, Emmett en bikini ¡Sí!.. Emmett en bikini, Emmett en bikini, Emmett en bikini"_

Tome un largo respiro y me acomode en el sofá mientras su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío.

- En realidad no me gusta el frio pero después de años de vivir en Londres creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Sentí su mano sobre mi pierna derecha y el hecho de que se hubiera cambiado a unos jeans negros y una camisa de tirantes negra no ayudaba mucho a tranquilizar mi mente… _"Emmett en bikini, Emmett en bikini"_

Me sorprendí a mi mismo encontrando mi voz y haciéndole las preguntas que hace tiempo quería hacerle.

- Nunca entendí porque te habías querido ir. ¿Acaso…?

Me miro y su cara se contrajo en una mueca de angustia.

- Todo era perfecto en realidad y me sentía mal por lo perfecto que era, me sentí mal por ir dejando a mis padres en el olvido.

- Solo tenías 3 años Bella.

- Lo sé pero eran mi padres y lo único que queda de ellos son las fotografías que Carlisle y Esme guardaron para mi… solo sentí que era algo que debía hacer, quizá no lo puedas entender pero tenía que hacerlo.

Acaricie su cabello tan suave como la seda. Ninguno de los dos hablamos pero el silencio era un tortura que no pude aguantar por mucho tiempo ya que tenía más preguntas de las cuales quería una respuesta.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo Londres?

- Maravilloso, a pesar del horario de estudio que me impusieron los abuelos encontraba maneras de pasármela bien aunque claro el no tenerlos cerca también me ponía triste…

- Si te sirve de consuelo nosotros también te extrañábamos.

Inesperadamente Bella se dio la vuelta sobre mi quedando cara a cara y el solo pensar en la posición en que nos encontrábamos era suficiente para querer morir de deseo.

- ¿En serio? Creí que quizá me odiarías nuevamente como cuando éramos niños.

- Cada vez que tenía tiempo contestaba tus correos… admito que quizá al principio estaba algo molesto porque te había ido pero después fue el tiempo limitado que tenía ya viste hoy si no son las clases son las practicas y lidiar con los demás no es fácil, me agotan por completo… además yo no te odiaba.

- Si me odiabas lo recuerdo muy bien, yo tenía casi 4 años cuando me mude con ustedes, desde que cruce la puerta Alice se acerco a mí y ya no la pude alejar, a Emmett tanto Esme como Carlisle lo tenían que mantener alejado en ocasiones ya que me veía como el juguete nuevo con el cual podía jugar y tu sin embargo a pesar de tu edad me veías como algo molesto y lo sé por aquella vez en que nos encontramos en la cocina y yo te pedí una galleta.

- ¿Galleta?

Asistió con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- Estabas hurgando en el jarrón de las galletas a pesar de que a Esme no le gustaba que comiéramos dulces antes de comer y cuando te pedí si me dabas una me dijiste que me fuera a molestar a otro lado.

En cuando el recuerdo llego a mi mente no pude evitar avergonzarme porque era cierto cuando la vi por primera vez sentía celos por la forma en que mis padres la trataba y lo que al principio eran algo parecido al odio había cambiado completamente.

- Tú comenzaste a llorar y me sentí tan mal por haberte hecho llorar que intente consolarte pero terminaste pateándome y después saliste corriendo.

- Bueno te lo merecías.

- Lo sé pero solo era un niño.

- Si, un niño al que varias veces le pate el trasero.

- Bueno al menos mi orgullo lastimado no evito que fuéramos amigos y te quisiera.

Estuvimos platicando durante varios minutos recordando los momentos que pasamos juntos y todo iba completamente como cualquiera esperaría a excepción de la posición en que descansábamos y mas en estos momentos en que sus manos descansaban en mi pecho y su rostro apoyada en ellas tan cerca del mío. Sentí que un nudo se formo en mi garganta cuando con una sola pregunta toda la normalidad salto por la ventana.

- Tengo una duda Edward, sobre la chica de la escuela… ¿Acaso tu y ella…?

- ¿Victoria? Cielos ¡no!

Me quede petrificado cuando se acerco a mí, sus labios se presionaron contra los míos y su sabor a fresa era simplemente delicioso.

Me pareció haberla escuchado susurra un "_me alegro_" antes de que me besara pero en estos momentos nada me importaba mas que ella contra mí. Mis manos apresaron sus caderas y respondí al beso que había anhelado desde que la vi.

Este no era un beso inocente, no había nada casto en la forma en que sus labios se abrieron y su lengua acariciaba la mía, era un beso intenso, lleno de pasión.

Si de igual forma me iré al infierno de que sirve seguir todas las reglas en este momento.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado si desean darme ideas de lo que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capitulos son bien recibidas sus opiniones XD.

Cuidense mucho.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	11. Lo malo de guardar secretos

Hola, Wow! dos semanas seguidas que termino de escribir un capitulo antes de el dia que lo publico *.* al parecer el que ustedes quieran que la continue me inspira a seguir escribiendo XD. Para este capitulo quiero aclarar que no tengo nada contra jacob y que de hecho me agrada y por eso el no sera el malo en esta historia asi que ni siquiera lo consideren... una vez aclarado disfruten de la historia XD.

N/A: No se nada de futbol americano pero gracias a una serie que estoy viendo (soy una graaan fanatica del anime XD) mas o menos aprendi algunas cosas que integre en este capitulo, si acaso en algo me equivoque agradeceria que me lo hicieran notar XD.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Si así era el paraíso no quería seguir viviendo ni un minuto más. Sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda me nublaban la mente, y aun cuando una pequeñísima parte en el fondo de mi cerebro gritaba de manera histérica que lo que hacía estaba más que mal el resto de mi la mandaba callar. Solo había podido imaginar cómo sería besarla y por mucho mi imaginación se quedo corta.

Recordando que estábamos en la sala sin que nada impidiera que los demás nos llegaran a ver así que con toda la renuencia del mundo aleje sus labios.

- Espera Bella… Esto, yo… No está bien… Yo…

Mi balbuceo incoherente siguió hasta que ella coloco su mano cubriéndome la boca.

- Escucha Edward, tú me gustas… mucho, quizá es una tontería imaginar que sientas algo por mí pero tú no estás saliendo con nadie y yo menos, sería una idiota si me quedara callada y no te dijera nada… no lo sé quizá… quizá creí que tal vez algo bueno podría ocurrir…

Sus mejillas se habían tornado completamente rojas y sus ojos huían mi mirada, era tan adorable como yo un maldito aprovechado y es ¿Que quien en su sano juicio haría algo como lo que corría por mi mente?

Coloque mí mano sobre sus labios, lentamente ella quito la suya de los míos y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

- También me gustas Bella, más de lo que debería gustarme mi "_hermana_".

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mirándome como diciendo "_Si claro ya que eso es lo que soy_" y sentí como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

- No sé si sea buena idea si nosotros… Yo, Bella… Arg!! Me cuesta tanto aclara mis pensamientos cuando se trata de ti, hace solo unos días te estaba respondiendo los correos con "_cariño para mi hermana menor_" y en solo unos minutos de verte yo… De alguna forma en tan poco tiempo te metiste bajo mi piel y yo te necesito como a una droga, como si fueras _mi marca personal de heroína_… Si los chicos llegan a saber yo…

Alejo mi mano de sus labios y moldeo su mano en mi rostro.

- Si tú me gustas y yo a ti ¿acaso no vale la pena intentarlo?... Los chicos no tienen que saberlo en caso de que no funcione…

- ¿Pero y si no funciona Bella? ¿Qué crees que pasara con nosotros? No puedo ni imaginar el dolor que me causaría hacerte sufrir, yo te dije que no te haría daño cuando éramos pequeños, que te cuidaría y así evitar que me volvieras a patear…

Ambos reímos ante el recuerdo de ese instante.

- No puedo yo…

- Quizá soy más fuerte de lo que te imaginas Edward, después de todo soy yo la que te está pidiendo intentarlo… y si no funciona… siempre estará Londres esperándome.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese con dulzura, con miedo de hacerle daño.

- Entonces hagamos que esto funcione.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

People make mistakes

_(Las personas cometen errores)_

we find that everything breaks

_(Averiguamos que todo se llega a romper)_

and it always is the same, gotta find someone to blame

_(Y siempre es lo mismo, encontrar alguien a quien culpar)_

and these errors that we make (cause we're all human earthquakes)

_(Y estos errores que cometemos, porque somos terremotos humanos)_

yeah, we made the hurricane, yet we're not the one's to blame?

_(Yeah, creamos los huracanes, pero no somos a los que hay que culpar)_

_  
_We point the finger even though it's not polite

_(Señalamos aunque no es cortes)_

we condemn the son of god (we're hoping two wrongs make a right)

_(Condenamos al hijo de dios, esperando que dos fallas enmendé un error)_

Tenía esa canción atorada en mi cabeza, una y otra vez me encontraba cantándola en mi mente aun contra mi voluntad. Desde hace dos días que me había dormido escuchando un disco de Bella y sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Había trascurrido una semana desde que habíamos hablado honestamente el uno con el otro y a pesar de las miradas de rencor de ciertas personas cuando estábamos juntos y el hecho de que nadie estaba informado acerca de nuestra relación todo era perfecto para nosotros.

Hace unos días la escuela se entero oficialmente sobre quien era Bella y el por qué se la pasaba rodeada de los chicos Cullen.

Esta de mas el decir que casi termino escupiendo mi refresco cuando ese mismo día en el receso Victoria se acerco a nuestra mesa y prácticamente reverenciaba a Bella, fingió ser una chica "adorable" y disculparse por el hecho de "preocuparse" porque mis sentimientos no sean heridos, claro está que Bella no se lo creyó y tras unas cuantas palabras logro que se marchara.

¿Una enorme desventaja de que todos supieran que era mi hermana? Que la mayoría de los chicos se sentían en derecho a pedirle una cita en cuanto estaba sola era tan ridículo, en una ocasión uno de los bolsillos de su mochila estaba llena de papelitos con los teléfonos de ciertos chicos con cosas como _"Llámame_" o alguna tontería y ella no lo había notado hasta que llegamos a casa e iba a hacer la tarea esta de mas decir que me asegure de saber quiénes eran los idiotas antes de tirar cada trozo de papel a la basura. No había día que se rindieran principalmente James o Jessy o Joel o cualquier nombre que Bella lo llamaba pretendiendo olvidar su nombre lo cual me hacía muy feliz.

Lo que no me hacia tan feliz era saber que incluso Jacob había decidido invitarla a salir, justo hoy había escuchado hablar a dos chicos del equipo sobre ello mientras caminaba al salón de historia. No se dieron cuenta que yo caminaba detrás de ellos hasta que había logrado escuchar todo lo que necesitaba, una vez que me vieron casi saltaron del susto y pretendieron hablar de otra cosa.

Fue difícil pretender que todo estaba bien y aun cuando Bella me había contado todo recalcando el hecho de que le había dicho que no, ella aun se daba cuenta de que algo me ocurría, no me presiono para que le diera una respuesta exacta lo cual agradecí aunque sabía que una vez en casa, listo o no tendría que decirle.

Justo este día había práctica y el entrenador decidió darnos algo de "diversión" y nos dividió en equipos utilizando incluso a los novatos de primero. Normalmente Jacob y yo dirigíamos un equipo y Emmett y Jasper el contrario pero hoy no.

Jacob no dijo nada cuando acorde el cambio con Emmett, desde el inicio había estado evitado incluso mirarme.

Jasper era genial en la jugando en la posición del quarterback (_N/A: *Es el que se encarga de decidir las tácticas del juego, lanzar el balón y es el que comanda el ataque*_) aunque sus tácticas eran excelentes, Emmett también era un excelente jugador que jugaba en la posición del linebacker (_N/A: *Posición defensiva, es el responsable de bloquear a los jugadores que corren con el balón*)_ y debido a su gran tamaño era muy difícil pasarlo y lograr una anotación. Además agregando a Jacob como el wide receiver (_N/A: *Es el que corre entre los corredores para recibir el pase*) _con su altura seria un juego interesante.

Comúnmente mi posición era el running back _(N/A: *Es el que lleva el balón y corre a la zona de anotación*)_ pero por esta simple ocasión tome la posición del linebacker.

El juego inicio y no fue nada amigable, estaba tan molesto con Jacob y con todos los chicos que iban tras Bella que en ese momento durante el juego desquite parte de mi frustración.

No conté en realidad las veces que tacle a alguno de los chicos pero sabía que mi desempeño hacía sentir bien al entrenador aunque no tanto cuando se trataba de usar ese entusiasmo contra los de tu propio equipo.

La práctica estaba por terminar así que solo nos quedaban menos de 10 minutos para terminar el juego, pase junto a Jasper y en un susurro me dijo la estrategia que seguiremos. Lo mire dudoso por un momento.

- Se lo que estas pensando Edward así que quita esa cara. Screen passe _(N/A: *Consiste en dejar pasar a los jugadores del quipo contrario para crear un hueco en el otro lado para que así el jugador con el balón pueda pasar*)_

Todo salió como Jasper lo había planeado y ahora Seth, uno de los jugadores de primer año, corría con el balón mientras Lucas uno de los chicos de segundo lo cuidaba de cerca interceptando a los jugadores que se le acercaban.

Poco después el juego había terminado con un punto de diferencia a nuestro favor y mientras caminaba a hacia los vestidores Jacob se acerco a mi quitándose su casco. Apreté la mandíbula al ver que me extendía su mano.

- Buen juego.

Podía ver en su expresión que sabía que yo estaba informado acerca de lo que había hecho y en ese momento desee que no fuera un secreto lo que había entre Bella y yo pero después de un par de días no podríamos saber si sería la decisión correcta hacerlo público.

Me mordí el labio queriendo evitar algo que pudiera herir a Jacob en mi arranque de ira y simplemente seguí caminado pero entonces la mano de Jacob me sujeto del hombro con suficiente fuerza para hacerme quedar cara a cara con él.

- Escucha creo que tenemos que hablar. Sé que es tu hermana pero yo…

- Al diablo si acaso sabes lo que es Bella para mí, te dije que te alejaras de ella en cuanto a querer ser más que un amigo pero parece que nuestra amistad no es nada para ti…

- Sabes que eso no es cierto Edward.

- Como sea.

Intente alejarme de nuevo pero Jacob me volvió a sujetar esta vez del brazo.

- Espera, no entiendes lo que ella me hace sentir yo…

Sé que fue un error pero no me pude detener aun cuando era consciente de mi puño en dirección a su cara. El golpe fue duro y contra su mandíbula, me soltó al instante tambaleándose hacia un lado mientras una de sus manos sujetaba su rostro.

- ¿Por qué demonios fue eso?

- Solo déjame en paz.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Sentía las miradas curiosas de Emmett y Jasper vigilando cada movimiento que realizaba, era exasperante pero ahora solo quería estar en la privacidad de mi habitación y descubrir de donde estaba surgiendo este lado de mi tan posesivo, celoso y tan patético.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me encontré con Bella acostada en mi sofá escuchando música, lucia tan tranquila, como un ángel, uno al que yo no merecía.

Deje mi mochila aun lado de la cama y me senté junto a ella en el espacio vacío del sofá. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada cuando mis manos la sujetaron moviéndola hacia un lado, una vez que sus ojos se fijaron en mi se movió un poco mas dándome el suficiente espacio para acurrucarme junto a ella, se quito los audífonos y sus manos rodearon mi cuello.

- Hola.

No quería hablar en realidad o más bien las palabras no querían salir, incline el rostro y presione mis labios contra los de ella. El beso fue suave, tierno pero no por ello carente de pasión. Sus manos sujetaron mi cabello y mis manos la sujetaron con firmeza de las caderas.

Con ese simple beso me di cuenta de cuánto miedo tenia de perderla, de que esta relación no funcionara o que ella encontrara a alguien más, alguien que la mereciera. Si ese día llegaba no me atrevería a interponerme en su felicidad pero sé que me mataría por dentro.

Rompimos el beso y ella recostó su cabeza contra mi hombro.

- ¿Qué escuchas?

- Die fledermaus, "_El murciélago_" de Johann Strauss.

En ese momento escuche un liguero golpeteo en la venta y me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llover.

- Parecer que hoy será otro día lluvioso.

Bella sonrió con mi comentario y eso me intrigo. Logro leer en mi rostro la pregunta que iba a formular antes de hacerla.

- Alice quería organizar una salida a pesar de que le dije que tenía tarea que terminar, así que si Alice pregunta tenemos mucha tarea.

- ¿Así que estas pidiéndome que mienta por ti?

Me tome un momento como si estuviera pensando en las consecuencias aunque en realidad mentiría y mucho mas solo por ella.

- Oh! Vamos estoy agotada, evadir persona es muy agotador… Creí que esa chica Victoria entendería cuando le dije que no me interesaba su amistad pero ahora luce más empeñada que antes en ser "mi amiga"… Es frustrante.

- Bueno si te causa tantos problemas quizá deba salir con ella para quitártela de encima.

Ella sabía que estaba bromeando pero aun así hizo un semblante molesto y se sentó sobre mi cintura, mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas y jugaba con ellas.

- Vaya que gran sacrificio de tu parte, deberían volverte un santo.

- Si bueno es la cruz que llevo conmigo, mi gran don para sacrificarme por otros saliendo con atractivas pelirrojas.

Una de sus cejas se elevo un poco y su expresión cambio un poco.

- ¿Atractiva pelirroja? Si te parece tan atractiva quizá sí debería invitarla a salir.

Note los celos en su tono de voz y eso basto para elevar mi ego. Sonriendo torcí el rostro en una muestra de renuencia.

- Nah! En realidad no es mi tipo, además…

Me acerque lo suficiente para que mis labios pasaran rozando la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oído y mi voz se volvió un susurro.

- _Prefiero a las morenas_…

Una liguera risa escapo de sus labios y luego estos se presionaron contra mi mandíbula.

- Todas las rubias y pelirrojas del mundo estarán destrozadas.

- Además de varias morenas más ya que solo me interesa una en particular.

- Si pobres de ellas.

Sus labios cubrieron los míos y ya no hubo más palabras, ya no había necesidad de ello. Durante varios minutos estuvimos en el sofá simplemente besándonos hasta que tuvimos que descansar para recuperar el aire perdido. Nos acurrucamos juntos en el sofá y mientras centrábamos nuestra atención en la música me di cuenta de que la ventana junto al sofá se había abierto y la lluvia había tomado un ritmo más agresivo, así que me aleje un poco de Bella levantándome lo suficiente para estirar la mano y cerrarla pero en ese momento note algo que no había visto antes.

Sobre el cobertizo que daba al jardín (lugar hacia donde daba mi habitación) estaba Jasper con los ojos abierto como platos y sujetaba algo entre sus manos.

Me quede petrificado al igual que Bella cuando se dio cuenta que ahora el secreto de nuestra relación, no resultaba tan secreto.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Je,je... XD. Bueno en el siguiente capitulo descubriran por que Jasper estaba sobre el cobertizo y que ocurrira despues XD.

Cuidense mucho *.*

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	12. Oh! Esa Incomoda Conversación

Hola, oh! el horror tengo semana de exámenes eso mas las tareas hacen que tenga poco tiempo para seguir escribiendo a penas hace emm... 5 minutos termine de escribir este capítulo que casi creí que no alcanzaría a subir, así que debido a el limitado tiempo que tengo para escribir el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el sábado 20 para tener tiempo de organizar bien la historia porque si la sigo escribiendo de jalón se que solo la arruinare, en serio no me agrada hacer esto pero bueno culpen a mis maestros XD.

Por cierto para chio-miau y todo aquel que este interesado una buena serie sobre futboll americano es eyeshild 21, se vuelve tediosa conforme pasan los capitulos pero hay un personaje que hace que la serie sea divertida.

Sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Jasper P.O.V.

No entendía el extraño comportamiento de Edward pero asumí que quizá estaba demasiado estresado por las prácticas y las tareas, además sabía que si Edward tenía algún problema nos lo diría pero ahora era mejor darle su espacio así que concentre mi atención en otras cosas.

Estaba por ir a ver si encontraba algo en la cocina que me apeteciera cuando recordé que había dejado un trabajo de la escuela sobre el cobertizo de la casa, quizá será un extraño lugar para dejar las cosas pero después de la última broma de Emmett en uno de mis proyectos había decidido tomar precauciones.

Había considerado varias cosas entre ellas el que lloviera así que lo había cubierto con una lona pero con el viento que estaba haciendo fácilmente podría arruinarse, así que tome una sudadera y salí al jardín.

Fácilmente encontré la escalera y posicionándola con cuidado comencé a trepar. Una vez que estuve arriba pude ubicar con facilidad mi trabajo y un balón de futbol americano que habíamos lanzado por error hace poco y que en mi anterior visita al cobertizo no había notado.

Tome mi trabajo cubriéndolo bien y di un par de pasos hacia el balón. En cuanto lo tuve en mis manos me erguí y entonces mi vista se fue a la ventana de Edward, algo que no tenía planeado en realidad como no tenía planeado verlo con Bella sobre el compartiendo besos nada inocentes.

Me quede en mi lugar con la boca abierta y no podía despegar la vista de la ventana, el balón cayó de mis manos y rodo por el cobertizo hasta caer en el césped.

Por más que quería no podía moverme y entonces Edward se levanto del sofá y cuando su mano sujeto la ventana para cerrarla sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos con la sorpresa claramente pintada en el rostro misma que se dibujo en el rostro de Bella cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Bella y Edward… Edward y Bella…Edward y mi hermana menor… ¡¿Mis hermanos?!

Sentí que me comenzaba doler la cabeza y de repente todo tuvo sentido. Claro tanto Esme como Carlisle nos solían contar sobre cómo había sido vivir con Alice, Emmett, Edward y Bella antes de que ellos nos adoptaran a mí y a Rosalie.

Nos había contado lo unido que era Edward con Bella, como se la pasaba cuidándola y como se enoja en ocasiones por que otros niños, a excepción de Alice y Emmett, tuvieran la atención de Bella y ahora después de años lejos, después de haberse limitado a solo intercambiar correos esporádicamente con ella había terminado en actuar como el "hermano posesivo" con ella cuando algún chico intentaba llamar su atención o invitarla a salir, la pelea con Jacob… todo tenía sentido y aun así no me lo creía.

- Jasper…

Levante la mano al instante en que Edward hablo indicándole que me diera un minuto. Me aclare la garganta y entonces recordé que estaba lloviendo.

- Yo… hablaremos cuando entre a la casa. Solo nosotros tres.

Edward moví la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Moviéndome lo más rápido que pude baje del cobertizo, guarde la escalera, entre a la casa, me quite la sudadera y la deje junto a mi proyecto en la sala.

Este día estaba tornándose cada vez más en uno de los más extraños. Aun más extraño que el día que por una apuesta Emmett termino usando uno de los bikinis de Rosalie.

Fin de Jasper P.O.V.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

No dejaba de mover una de mis piernas, los nervios estaban ganando lo mejor de mí y no tenía ni idea de lo que le diría a Jasper y salvarme de una muerte segura, debo decir que quizá Bella no estaba mejor que yo.

Una vez que Jasper bajo del cobertizo me aleje de Bella y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro de mi habitación. Me sentía igual que cuando era niño y sabía que mis padres se habían enterado de alguna de mis travesuras y que el castigo que me esperaba no era nada bueno.

Estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama, mientras Bella permanecía sentada en el sofá. Un pequeño golpe a la puerto hizo que me sobresaltara y debía admitirlo estaba aterrado.

Solo podía imaginar a Jasper con Emmett junto a él listos para dame la paliza de mi vida, claro éramos hermanos pero para ellos Bella también lo era.

En silencio Jasper entro a la habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se apoyo en ella con sus ojos mirando el suelo.

- Por favor díganme que no soy el único en saberlo…

Sus ojos se alejaron del suelo y nos miro a ambos, su rostro estaba completamente vacío, no había emoción alguna que me pudiera decir si debía correr a un lugar seguro o intentar no moverme demasiado rápido.

Bella se aclaro la garganta al ver el pánico en mis ojos y yo note que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se intensificaba.

- Lo siento.

De repente Jasper se cubrió la cara con las manos y se escucho algo parecido a grito sofocado por sus manos. Una vez que hizo a un lado sus manos la expresión en su cara era una de las más graciosas que había visto en mi vida además había comenzado a caminar por la habitación repitiendo una y otra vez "_Me va a matar, me va a matar_".

No sé si fue el miedo a que me diera una paliza el que evito que me riera pero fue más difícil de lo que esperaba cuando note que a Bella también le parecía gracioso aunque no lograba entender que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Jasper.

- Por favor Jasper solo tranquilízate ¿sí?

Tomando un respiro se sentó junto a Bella. Apoyo su rostro entre sus manos por unos segundos y soltando el aire de sus pulmones nos miro de manera seria.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto ustedes…?

Sus ojos estaban sobre mí y me sentía como el chico que apenas conoce a los padres de su novia y el padre de ella prácticamente lo está matando con la mirada, así que no pude evitar contestar todas sus preguntas al momento en que las hacía.

- Una semana más o menos.

- ¿Quién fue el que dio el primer paso?

No sabía si decir la verdad o ofrecerme como el sacrificio pero antes de pudiera decir algo Bella respondió.

- Yo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se inclino un poco hacia mí.

- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Bella?

Casi sentí que el suelo se movía a mis pies ¿Acaso esto en serio estaba pasándome a mí?

- Es más que cierto que somos hermanos aunque la sangre que corre por nuestras venas no es la misma pero por ese hecho te conozco Edward y más que nada todo el mundo conoce la cierta reputación que te has forjado en cuanto a se refiere a salir con alguien y en este momento como el hermano de Bella quiero una respuesta honesta.

Sentí que la garganta se me cerraba cuando note como una de las cejas de Bella se levantaba ligueramente y sus ojos me miraban sumamente interesados.

- Lo que hay entre Bella y yo no es nada así Jasper… yo en realidad siento algo mas allá de simple cariño por ella, yo... es difícil explicarlo pero moriría antes de lastimarla de eso puedes estar seguro.

Sus ojos me asustaron por un momento, ya no sentía que era Jasper el que estaba frente a mi si no uno de los hermanos mayores de Bella y por lo tanto un extraño en cuanto a lazos familiares que lo ataran a mí.

- Eso espero en realidad Edward de lo contrario si llegas a lastimar a Bella tendré que lastimarte y creo que sin que Emmett se llegara a enterar me echaría una mano con mucho gusto, además de que algo así no creo que haría muy felices a nuestros padres…

Su tono de voz era solo un susurro y su expresión me dio escalofríos. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto? ¿Por qué yo?

- Jasper, tú no le dirás a nadie ¿verdad?

La voz de Bella hizo que Jasper se paralizara y frotándose el brazo derecho dirigió su atención a ella.

- Si eso es lo que quieren lo entenderé aunque Alice no estará muy feliz si se entera de que yo sabía algo…

La expresión en su rostro volvió a cambiar y volvió a repetir una y otra vez la frase de hace un momento y lo que lo hizo más gracioso fue que subió sus piernas al sofá y se abrazaba a si mismo pensando en las consecuencias.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Bella esta abrazando a Jasper.

- Gracias Jasper.

Sonriendo Jasper le regreso el abrazo saliendo momentáneamente de sus pensamientos.

- Ni lo menciones.

Con dulzura le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego su expresión tierna cambio a una de completa paranoia.

- En serio no lo digas, Alice me mataría.

Y eso fue suficiente no pude aguantarlo más, me reí y al instante Jasper me lanzo una mirada nada amistosa y sus palabras me paralizaron.

- Sabes Bella si acaso Edward te lastima o incluso si solo te mira feo házmelo saber y sin decirle nada a Emmett puedo arreglar que lo "re-eduquen".

Aclarándome la garganta, pude ver en los ojos de Jasper que no estaba bromeando.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

El día siguiente las clases habían sido estresantes además de que se había planeado un baile de invierno antes de las vacaciones que traía locos a todos sobre todo a los organizadores…cof, cof Alice, cof, cof, los maestros habían decidido dejar más tareas por lo que en este momento la hora de descanso era una bendición o al menos eso pensaba.

No había hablado con Jacob desde el incidente en la práctica y en realidad no tenía intención alguna de hablar con él, además de que lo sucedido había corrido como pólvora por la escuela y todos ahora evitaban acercarse a Bella frente a alguno de nosotros para evitar que lo mismo les ocurriera a ellos, el único que no se rendía era James.

- Basta Alice…

- No, Rosalie y Jasper tiene derecho a saberlo, ellos no estaban cuando eso ocurrió además de que Emmett estuvo enfermo por como una semana.

- Ey! Eso no fue divertido Alice estuve azul por un buen rato debido al frio.

Tanto Alice como Bella no dejaban de reírse mientras Emmett fingía estar ofendido ante un recuerdo de cuando éramos niños. Jasper comenzó a reírse seguramente después de haber imaginado la escena en su mente.

- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste siendo un hombre de nieve?

Ante la pregunta Rosalie se hecho a reír.

- Antes que nada estábamos aburridos, no había nada en la tele y Edward me prometió darme un videojuego que le habían dado hace unos meses y que me encantaba, además de unas cuantas galletas.

Alice estaba a un paso de caerse de la silla por la risa, mientras Bella se acerco a mí y coloco su rostro contra mi brazo, Jasper estaba con la cara enterrada entre sus brazos contra la mesa golpeando una de sus manos contra esta y Rosalie intentaba ocultar su risa cubriéndose los labios. Entonces Emmett me miro recordando algo.

- Ey! Ahora que recuerdo aun me debes esas galletas Edward.

- Oh! Vamos teníamos 9 años.

- Nada que un soborno es un soborno y esa semana enfermo hubiera sido mejor si hubiera tenido esas galletas.

No pude evitarlo y me comencé a reír también cuando la cara de Emmett cambio drásticamente a una de profunda tristeza.

Todo esto era demasiado gracioso hasta se volvió contra mí. La cara malévola de Emmett debió darme alguna pista pero en realidad no lo esperaba.

- Yo recuerdo otra ocasión que resulta graciosa también.

Todos prestaron atención a lo Emmett estaba por decir y su mirada fija en mi me dijo que no sería nada bueno.

- Quizá todos sepamos esto menos Bella o al menos la mayoría sabe gran parte de la historia pero recuerdo que cuando Bella se fue a Londres Edward estaban tan deprimido que no quería salir de su cuarto…

Bella acomodo su rostro en mi brazo de manera en que estuviera viendo a Emmett y note que su expresión había cambiado drásticamente.

- Todos hacíamos lo necesario para que se alegrara incluso le horneamos un pastel pero nada… entonces una noche me desperté porque tenía mucha sed y cuando bajaba a la cocina note que la luz del estudio de Carlisle estaba encendida y escuchaba voces que salían de ella…

En ese momento lo recordé, recordé la noche de la que Emmett hablaba y me moví incomodo en mi lugar, definitivamente sería vergonzoso.

- No creo que sea necesario hablar de eso Emmett.

- Oh! Vamos Edward acaso no quieres que todos sepan de tu decisión de casarte a los 9 años.

La cara de los demás se voltearon hacia mí y me miraban entre intrigados y desconcertados.

- Emmett…

Jasper se comenzó a reír.

- Si vas a decirlo hazlo de una vez Emm.

- Bueno según recuerdo las palabras exactas de Edward cuando hablaba con Esme sobre lo injusto que fue que Bella se hubiera ido fueron "No es justo que se marchara… algún día me casare con ella y así nunca más se tendrá que ir"

Gire mi rostro hacia otro lado para evitar que vieran el sonrojo que seguramente estaba apareciendo en mis mejillas. Pero aun podía escuchar las risas de Emmett, Alice y Rosalie, y entonces lo note ni Jasper, ni Bella se estaban riendo. Cuando voltee a verlos Bella me dio un beso en la mandíbula y Jasper me regalo una media sonrisa que no sabía cómo interpretar.

De la nada James apareció de pie a un lado de Bella y apoyando una mano en la mesa se acerco a ella.

- Hola Bella, escuche que en la siguiente clase estaremos ayudando en la decoración para el baile de invierno y me preguntaba si quisieras que te ayudara.

- No gracias creo que puedo manejar el cortar papel, mover algunas cosas y lo demás.

- Claro, solo quería saber si no quisieras ayuda… además quería venir y preguntarte antes de que fuera demasiado tarde si quizás te gustaría ir al baile conmigo.

Apreté la mandíbula ante sus palabras y mis manos se volvieron puños.

- No gracias, los bailes en realidad no son lo mío pero gracias de todas formas.

Con un solo movimiento ella se acomodo dándole la espalda a James y comenzó a conversar con los chicos como si nada hubiera pasado y eso hirió el orgullo de James más de lo que hubiera visto antes.

Mirándolo en forma de advertencia él se compuso y se marcho sin decir nada más. Algo en su mirada no me gusto y sabía que tendría que poner atención en lo que hiciera.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	13. Pintura, planes y algo nuevo

Hola, al fin 20 de marzo y como les dije aqui les tengo un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, disfrutenlo xD...

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

- Ten cuidado con la pintura.

- En serio Bella no es la primera vez que tengo que pintar algo.

Había terminado el receso y ahora estábamos en la habitación continua a la biblioteca ayudando con la decoración mientras que Emmett y Jasper habían tenido que ir al salón donde se organizaría el baile para ayudar a mover algunas mesas y sillas, ¿Cómo me salve? Bueno en realidad no estoy muy seguro pero sé que Bella no está muy feliz sobre por lo cual las chicas no querían que me fuera.

Desde hace 15 minutos había comenzado a ayudar a Bella pintando algunos carteles aunque honestamente desde que nos metieron aquí eh estado persiguiéndola como si fuera su sombra y no saben lo feliz que estoy de haber dejado de recortar estrellas o lo que eran lo que hace un momento estábamos haciendo. Sip, pintar era mucho más fácil. Estaba pintando una parte del cartel cuando sentí la mirada de Bella sobre mí y escuche la risa que intentaba ocultar pero aun así seguí pintando.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada es solo… que sigues igual de desastroso que cuando éramos niños.

Intrigado la mire prestándole mi completa atención.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tienes pintura en la cara.

Ella señalo su mejilla derecha y al instante me talle el rostro.

- ¿Ya?

- No, talla más… tienes un poco de pintura en el mentón.

Me talle donde había dicho pero hasta cierto punto pareció que su risa solo aumentaba y no la estaba ocultando esta vez. Bella me dio la espalda dejando a un lado el pincel que estaba utilizando y comenzó a hurgar en la mochila de Alice. Después de unos segundos de estar buscando saco un pequeño estuche negro y lo abrió. En el espejo del pequeño estuche observe el reflejo de mi cara cubierta en pintura y justo en ese momento me mire la mano y solo en ese momento fui consciente que me había tallado el rostro con la mano que tenia manchada de pintura azul.

Bella dejo el estuche en el bolso de Alice y se comenzó a reír completamente feliz por la broma que me había jugado.

- Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Emmett.

Bella no dijo mas estaba sumida en su momento de alegría.

- ¿En serio te parece tan divertido?

Algo en mi voz debió advertirle de que quizá quería vengarme un poco porque al instante su risa disminuyo y estuvo más atenta a lo que estaba haciendo.

Di un paso así a ella extendiendo mi mano manchada de pintura y ella retrocedió dos pasos.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo Bella?

Girando su cuerpo un poco intento echarse a correr pero al más puro estilo Bella tropezó con su mochila que estaba recargada junto a la mesa en el suelo. En mi intento de salvarla de besar el suelo la sujete desde atrás envolviendo mis brazos en su torso.

Me enderece jalando su cuerpo así el mío y una vez que considere que estaba fuera de caer de nuevo la solté.

- En serio deberías tener más cuidado, hace unas semanas casi te caías en las escaleras ahora en la escuela… no puedo estar siempre salvándote cuando intento vengarme sabes.

Cuando Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarme a la cara lo primero que note fue que su cara se había tornado completamente escarlata y en sus ojos se podía leer fácilmente que estaba avergonzada y en ese momento considere que quizá era por la manera en que sin intención alguna más que el evitar que se lastimara termine sujetando una parte de su anatomía que no debería sujetar… al menos no en público.

Intentando disminuir su vergüenza busque las palabras adecuadas mientras rogaba que pudiera leer la verdad en mis ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? No es como si no hubieras tropezado en otras ocasiones.

Y al parecer si había comprendido de lo que hablaba pero honestamente no me esperaba lo que seguía.

- Si bueno no en todas las ocasiones tienes pintura en las manos.

Sujeto su camisa tirando de ella hacia el frente mientras me miraba levantando una ceja.

- Eemm…. Yo…

Creo que esta ocasión era una de las pocas en que en realidad me quedaba sin palabras. ¿Qué se dice cuando manchas de pintura la camisa de tu "hermana"/novia justo en el pecho? ¿Lo siento, tomare nota para futuras referencias de cuando estemos en mi cuarto besándonos? Creo que no.

- Ahora regreso iré al baño a ver si se puede hacer algo antes de que Alice vea la camisa, seguro me matara.

- Para nada, al que matara será a mí. Toma.

Tome rápidamente mi sudadera y se la ofrecí.

- Si no funciona siempre la puedes usas en lugar de la camisa, la oculto en mi mochila y le decimos a Alice que solo tienes mucho frio así no notara la mancha.

- Sabía que había una razón por la que te quería.

Apoyándose un poco contra la mesa se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla pero me sobresalte al momento en que sentí su mano derecha presionándose contra mi trasero. Sonriendo se alejo de mi y alzo su mano derecha manchada completamente de pintura, al instante voltio a la mesa y vi la tablilla con pintura muy cerca de donde estaba.

- Opss pero que torpe soy…. Ahora si estamos a mano.

Riéndose dio media vuelta hacia la salida de la habitación y no pude evitar reírme en ese momento ¿Acaso se podía alcanzar un nivel de perfección mayor a este? No simplemente tenía que ser imposible.

Sonriendo me talle la frente y cuando alejaba mi mano recordé que la tenia manchada de pintura.

- Rayos.

Quería ir al baño a limpiarme cuando escuche los gritos de Alice desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- Más vale que dejes de gastar la pintura y siguas trabajando o ya verás cuando te atrape Edward.

Haciendo un gesto al estilo militar en su dirección seguí pintando.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

James P.O.V.

Cada vez me parecía más interesante lo que había logrado observar y aunque esta idiotez de ayudar para el baile era terriblemente aburrido y por desgracia obligatorio ya que no había manera de escapar de la mirada de halcón de la enana hermana de Cullen, había sido provechoso el estar aquí.

Al ver la manera en que actuaban más de una cosa me pareció extraña, la cercanía que compartían, la manera en que actuaban que dejaba claro que en realidad tenían segundas intenciones, sus miradas, la forma en que en ocasiones se murmuraban cosas entre ellos y los besos _"en forma de saludos"_ que se daban que honestamente me había preguntar ¿cuántas veces era en realidad es necesario un saludo así? y aun mas ¿Quién rayos saluda así a su hermana?

A unos metros de mi me percate de la mirada venenosa de Victoria dirigida justamente a las personas que ocupaban mi mente. Con calma avance hacia ella y me senté en la silla desocupada que estaba a su lado.

- Apuesto que ahora mismo desearías que las miradas en realidad mataran.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres James? Con ese monstruo enano mandándome como si me hubiera enlistado en el ejército no estoy de humor para aguantarte.

- ¿Por qué tanta agresividad solo quería charlar un momento? Hace tiempo que no hablamos y te extraño, acaso crees que podría olvidarme de ti.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí para luego soltar un bufido para nada femenino o atractivo.

- Tu no extrañas ni a tu abuela así que habla claro de una vez y dime que es lo que quieres.

Me reí de sus palabras en ocasiones olvidaba lo bien que Victoria me conocía.

- Bueno es solo que note por pura casualidad que estabas observando a Cullen y a su hermana, y quizá también notaste lo extraño que todo esto resulta.

Los ojos de Victoria se dirigieron a Cullen que en ese momento a sujetaba a su hermana evitando que esta cayera al suelo.

- Acaso no te gustaría ser tú la que fuera al baile con él… algo me dice que incluso por más patético que pueda parecer el llevara a su hermana.

Las manos de Victoria se cerraron en puños y su rostro se había torcido en una máscara de amargura justo la máscara que había esperado.

- Como si alguien como Edward Cullen pudiera hundirse a ese nivel.

Me acerque a Victoria moviendo su rostro hacia Cullen y mi voz se volvió un susurro.

- Solo míralo ¿En serio crees que esa es la forma en que alguien mira a un hermano? Sus movimientos, la forma en que le habla… ¿Si hay algo mas tras su actuación crees que no se hundiría aun más solo por ella?

Ese momento no podía haber salido aun más perfecto si tan solo lo hubiera planeado. Los ojos de Victoria se abrieron como platos en el momento en que la mano de Bella apareció detrás de Cullen. Unos segundos después Bella se alejo y el rostro de Victoria estaba rojo de ira.

- Una imagen vale más que mil palabras ¿no?

Sus ojos parecían estar a punto de derramar mil lágrimas y la determinación en su rostro me hizo sonreír.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

La sonrisa en mis labios se ensancho y casi podía sentir lo perfecto que funcionaria mi plan.

- Deja tu agenda libre cuatro días antes del baile al menos, cuando tenga hasta el último detalle listo te avisare lo que tienes que hacer.

Me puse de pie y me di media vuelta pero antes de irme recordé algo importante.

- Oh! Y trae la camisa que Jessica le robo hace unos meses.

Y con solo esas palabras me aleje perfeccionando mi maravilloso plan en mi magnifica mente.

Fin de James P.O.V.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

- Al fin hogar dulce hogar…

- No hay necesidad de ser tan dramáticos Emmett.

- Claro que la hay, hoy es viernes lo que solo significa una cosa.

Jasper se dejo caer en el sofá tirando la mochila al suelo y moviendo sus piernas a un lado me senté a junto a él, ambos volteamos a ver a Emmett pensando en la respuesta que seguramente rondaría su mente.

- ¿Déjame adivinar? ¿Por qué podemos salir a fiestas, dormir hasta tarde viendo la tele o algo así no?

- Pfff!!! Claro que no, significa que no deberé hacer la tarea de biología ya que el señor Kain se va hoy de viaje y no regresa hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Los ojos de Emmett parecían estar brillando con la sola idea de salvarse de hacer algún proyecto pero después de todo Emmett era un chico sencillo, bueno al menos le brillaban los ojos hasta que Jasper rompió su burbuja de felicidad.

- ¿Pero que acaso no dijo que por ese viaje deseaba que esa tarea se tomara como el examen? Al menos eso es lo que escuche y que cuando regrese será lo primero que revise y si no lo realizaste automáticamente te reprobara.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Tranquilamente Jasper solo se hundió de hombros.

- Eso fue lo que escuche.

- ¡No! ¡Ah!... ¡EDWARD! Tienes que ayudarme.

Me recosté en el sofá y estoy seguro que la expresión en mi cara decía muy claramente que tan _"feliz_" estaba por hacer tarea que no era la mía o emm… la de Bella.

- ¿Tengo qué? Geez… cuando lo preguntas de forma tan cordial como negarme.

- ¡Oh! Edward te debo una hermano, mañana comenzaremos.

Me pareció sorprendente la manera en que Emmett no había notado el sarcasmo en mis palabras y sin duda tuve que reírme cuando con una enorme sonrisa camino hacia la cocina buscando algo de comer.

Sin aviso alguno sentí uno de los cojines golpeándome la cara y voltio a ver a Jasper.

- ¿Por qué fue eso?

En ese momento note que la expresión de Jasper estaba en blanco pero sus ojos estaban tan fríos como el hielo y honestamente me incomodo de una manera que desconocía. Inclinándose tomo mi mochila del suelo y tras abrirla saco de un jalo la camisa de Bella manchada de pintura. Su voz era suave, normal y en el tono ideal para que Emmett no pudiera escucharnos o para que incluso el más malo de los demonios saliera corriendo.

- Podrías explicarme esto, sobre todo el por qué Bella termino usando tu sudadera como camisa.

- Bueno veras… yo…

La mirada de Jasper se intensificaba cada segundo que pasaba incomodándome aun más y sabía que solo una cosa podría salvarme, la verdad.

- Alice…

Jasper me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Ella que tiene que ver?

- Bella se había tropezado y al sujetarla termine manchando la camisa de pintura, intento quitarle la pintura en el baño pero era necesario lavarla adecuadamente y todos sabemos cómo es Alice si hubiera visto la camisa seguro le daba un ataque… para evitar eso le preste mi sudadera ya que el suyo no la abrigaría adecuadamente con este clima y escondí la camisa de la vista de Alice.

Con un gesto que decía que me creía guardo rápidamente la camisa en mi mochila nuevamente cuando escuchamos pasos en las escaleras y sorpresa justo tenía que ser Alice.

- Al fin llegaron, deben ver esto la habitación de Bella esta como nueva.

Algo similar a un click sonó en mi interior y mis ojos se detuvieron en el segundo piso al final de las escaleras donde Bella estaba de pie hablando con Rosalie. Quizá sonaba mal de mi parte pero lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que no pasaría tanto tiempo con ella como antes.

Claro las sesiones de besos eran magnificas de hecho era lo que hacía que en mi rostro se dibujara esa estúpida mueca de felicidad por la cual recientemente Emmett no deja de molestarme y por la cual Jasper me mira con suma atención. Pero la mayoría de las noches era agradable tenerla a mi lado hablar, decir tonterías, escuchado música o no decir o hacer nada en absoluto y solo estar el uno junto al otro disfrutando de nuestra compañía y del tiempo que compartíamos.

- Vamos, vamos tiene que verlo.

Alice nos tomo de las manos y nos arrastro a Jasper y a mí por las escaleras, pasamos a Bella y a Rosalie, después mi habitación y seguimos el corredor frente a él donde se encontraba la habitación que en este momento desearía jamás hubieran reparado.

Alice me soltó una vez que pasamos la puerta sin embargo siguió sujetando a Jasper explicándole cada parte de la habitación como si intentara vendérsela o algo así.

Me recargue en el marco mirando la habitación. Sabía que Alice la había acomodado al gusto de Bella y así lucia exactamente acogedora, elegante y hermosa. Note el librero que estaba en una esquina al otro lado de donde estaba la puerta y vi que estaban acomodados ya varios libros, los mismos que habían estado aplastados con los míos en mi librero, note una maleta vacía sobre las azules sabanas de la cama y sentí que se me oprimía el pecho.

No entendía como esto de alguna manera parecía un adiós.

No supe en qué momento Alice y Jasper salieron de la habitación solo sabía que Bella estaba frente a mí, tiro de mi camisa haciéndome entrar y cerró la puerta con seguro. Sus dulces labios dejaron suaves besos en mi mandíbula y después se presionaron con suavidad contra mis labios.

- Los chicos…

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

- Alice creyó que era necesario celebrar mi nueva habitación y como Rosalie estaba igual de feliz arrastraron a los chicos a comprar la comida…. Además creyó que necesitaba tiempo para ambientarme a mi nueva habitación y ya que tú terminaste tan "impresionado" con su labor quiso evitar molestarte.

- Aun llevas mi sudadera.

Coloque mis manos en sus caderas y la atraje hacia mi presionando mis labios contra los de ella. Su cuerpo se moldeo perfectamente contra el mío, moviendo mi mandíbula profundice el beso y ella me respondió de la manera que deseaba, sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello.

Deje que una de mis manos navegara libremente por su cuerpo hasta llegar al cuello de la sudadera y encontrar el cierre. Baje el cierre hasta la mitad y mi mano se deslizo bajo la tela acariciando su piel hasta llegar a la molesta tela que cubría su pecho.

Sus labios dejaron escapar un suave gemido cuando mi mano cubrió su pecho y lentamente comencé a masajearlo bajo la molesta tela morada de su sostén. Su respiración se volvió forzada, observe su rostro con atención memorizando cada detalle de sus mejillas sonrojas, la manera en que mordía su labio, cada detalle que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría para disfrutarlo antes de que alguien la alejara de mi.

- La sudadera luce bien en ti… pero luces mucho mejor sin ella.

Atrapando sus labios nuevamente comencé a caminar hasta llegar a la cama y con cuidado acostarla en ella y yo sobre ella. Sus caderas se movían de manera que me volvían loco, sus labios se volvieron exigentes y yo estaba feliz de cumplir cada una de sus exigencias.

- Si este es un adiós… será el más dulce que tendrás.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado y no se angustien sobre el final de este capitulo pero si en realidad desean saber que pasara tendran que esperar hasta la siguiente semana xD.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	14. Recuerdos y restricciones

Hola, Mas feliz que antes les traigo este nuevo capitulo ya que pude resolver uno de los problemas el otro es que todavia estoy de vacasiones y eso solo quiere decir que me quedare un tiempo mas con mis parientes y no podre seguir escribiendo hasta llegar a mi amada computadora, mientras intentare llenarme de ideas para continuarla lo antes posible y espero que mientras esperan disfruten la historia....

El siguiente ejemmm... "Dialogo" va dedicado a CariSalvatoreCullen ;) para que vean que sus sugerencias son bien apreciadas y en varias ocasiones consideradas para la historia asi que espero lo disfruten y aunque quiza sea poco creo que es suficiente para tenerlos enganchados y que sigan leyendo la historia XD

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Una de las grandes ventajas de que nuestro padre fuera uno de los mejores doctores del país y nuestra madre una muy popular diseñadora era que podíamos contar con una sala de entretenimiento alterna en la casa donde por lo general nos íbamos a ver las películas cuando planeábamos pasar toda la noche ahí ya que la habitación era mucho más amplia y los muebles más amplios, perfectos para quedarse dormidos y no ser despertados al día siguiente por algún cliente de nuestra madre que venía a revisar alguna de sus propuestas…Eemm… bueno creo que esta de mas decir que aprendimos nuestra lección ese día.

-Muy bien, muy bien… verdad o reto.

- No, no soy terrible en este juego.

- ¡Bah! Eres una Cullen, los Cullens no somos malos en ese tipo de juegos.

- Vamos chicos el plan era ver unas cuantas películas, ya mañana realizan sus juegos sin sentido.

Con un puchero tanto Jasper como Emmett se sentaron en el suelo, tomaron una rebanada de pizza y fijaron su vista en la televisión que no estaba encendida. Probablemente en cualquier otro momento me hubiera reído pero en este momento solamente podía mirar un punto fijo en el suelo.

La mejilla aun me ardía de la cachetada que Bella me había dado hace solo media hora, por suerte mi mejilla no se había tornado roja o algo por el estilo pero el solo saber lo molesta que estaba conmigo era suficiente para hacerme sentir miserable y no es como si yo no hubiera sido causante de mi propia desdicha.

La voz de Bella contestando alguna de las preguntas de Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Algo de terror sería mejor Alice.

- Bien, entonces será mmm…

Mientras Alice seguía buscando entre las películas mostrándoselas a las chicas mis ojos se fijaron en Bella y lo ocurrido minutos antes volvió a correr por mi mente.

_º Flash back º_

Sus manos recorrieron mi abdomen acariciando mí piel desnuda hasta llegar a mis hombros donde sus manos se aferraron a mí.

Mi ropa descansaba tirada en el suelo junto con la mayor parte de la de ella, lo único que la cubría en ese momento era su ropa interior.

Nunca habíamos llegado más lejos de simples caricias sobre la ropa pero hoy parecía ser la excepción.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello mientras mis labios recorrían sus hombros pero la necesidad que sentía por sentir sus labios era mucho mayor o al menos eso creí hasta que sentí su mano envolviendo cierta parte de mi anatomía que estaba más que atenta en ese momento.

Un gemido escapo de mis labios seguido de otro cuando su mano comenzó a moverse suavemente aumentando su ritmo. Con su mano libre sujeto mi hombro y me empujo dejándome de espaldas contra la cama y ella sobre mí.

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos de forma exigente, como si el movimiento de su mano y el de sus caderas no fueran suficiente tortura para mí. Mis manos recorrían una y otra vez su cuerpo pero parecía que no era suficiente.

Sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrar el mismo alivio que ella había sentido minutos antes.

Mordiendo mis labios su mano disminuyo su ritmo considerablemente sometiéndome a una tortura que no creía que podría soportar. Me beso con dulzura una vez más para luego morder mis labios, más tenso de lo que nunca antes había estado apoye mi frente sobre su hombre dejando que mi aliento golpeara la tersa piel de su cuello.

Sentí sus labios recorriendo mi mandíbula hasta que llegar a mi oído, su voz era seductora y como un susurro.

- ¿Por qué tomas esto como un adiós?

Mis ojos se fijaron en ella y la mirada llena de tristeza en sus ojos fue como un balde de agua fría.

- Be-bella…

Me costaba calmar mi respiración y por ello explicar lo estúpido que había resultado lo último que le había dicho. Coloque mis manos en sus caderas cuando la sentí alejarse.

La tristeza y el enojo en sus ojos eran evidentes, y me resulto aun más cuando intente detenerla solo para recibir una cachetada. Camino hacia el baño inclinándose antes para tomar mi sudadera y después cerró la puerta.

En ese momento maldije el si quiera haber hablado solo por eso ahora Bella estaba molesta conmigo y yo estaba frustrado con una erección que se volvía dolorosa al recodar a Bella sobre todo la manera en que se había inclinado segundos antes… ¡¡Arg!! A este paso terminaría convirtiéndome en un completo pervertido eso claro si todavía no era uno ya.

_º Fin del Flash back º_

Estaba más que molesta y no sabía qué hacer para reparar el daño que había causado mi error. Solo esperaba que mi error no tuviera un daño permanente en nuestra relación.

Estaba tan enterrado en mis pensamientos que apenas y note a Emmett ponerse de pie

- Iré por más refrescos ahora regreso.

- Yo lo hare, además había dejado mi celular en la cocina.

Sonriendo como un bufón Emmett se volvió a sentar junto a Jasper hablando de dios sabe qué cosa y entonces Bella se alejo de las chicas y salió de la habitación.

Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude y fui tras Bella. Apenas había alcanzado a escuchar que Alice decía algo cuando subía por las escaleras hacia el primer piso ya que la habitación se encontraba como al nivel de un sótano o algo así en realidad no me interesaba mucho su localización exacta, solo que sabía que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la cocina para que mis hermanos no escucharan mi conversación con Bella.

Cuando me detuve en el marco de la cocina Bella estaba hurgando en el refrigerador. Apenas di tres pasos hacia ella cuando cerró la puerta del refrigerador sujetando con trabajo dos botellas de refresco grandes.

Al verme dio un paso atrás y por poco dejaba caer uno de los refrescos.

- ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso intentas provocarme un infarto?

- Claro que no… Bella, yo… solo quiero hablar.

Soltando un suspiro dejo los refrescos en mostrador y comenzó a buscar unos vasos en la alacena. No sabía si en realidad me estaría prestando atención pero imagine que quizá esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de aclarar todo.

- Mira se que fui un idiota al decir eso, en realidad no es lo que quiero pero es solo que… yo… lo siento… yo…

Me volteo a ver golpeando un vaso contra el mostrador e inmediatamente me calle. ¡¿POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO LO ARRUINE OTRA VEZ?!

- ¡Basta! Si Edward eres un idiota, un gran idiota… ¿Acaso solo porque mis cosas, solo porque yo estaré en otra habitación sientes que nuestra relación acabo?

Hablaba casi en forma de susurro pero su enojo era más que evidente y en realidad no sabía si acaso debía contestar.

- Eres un tonto… el hecho de que no me tengas en bandeja de plata servida a tus pies no quiere decir un adiós, el que tenga mi propia habitación solo te pone en casi la misma situación por la que pasa cualquier sujeto en una relación ¿o acaso crees que todo el mundo tiene a su novia durmiendo a su lado aun desde antes de iniciar una relación?

- ¿No?

Si lo sé soy más que un idiota pero inevitablemente mi brillante respuesta salió en forma de pregunta, que puedo decir el pánico me estaba ganando e involuntariamente ella daba un paso hacia mi aumentando mi pánico aun mas. Sé que eso no es ninguna excusa pero honestamente era la primera vez que tenía una pelea con mi novia ya que a las chicas con las que había estado antes de Bella no se caían en la categoría de novia.

- ¡¡ARG!! Eres un…

Presiono una de sus manos contra su frente completamente frustrada.

- Lo lamento.

Ella me miro molesta lo cual estaba esperando, sin embargo lo que no esperara era que sus manos me sujetaran y sus labios se presionaran contra los míos en un beso apasionado. Automáticamente mis manos rodearon su cintura y la acerque más a mí respondiendo a su tentadora "reprimenda".

No nos detuvimos hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento. Nuestros labios se separaron pero aun así no la quise soltar, apoye mi frente contra la de ella.

- Lamento mucho haberte hecho enojar.

- Si pero al final me alegro que no era un adiós lo que buscabas… además de que hoy descubrí que puedes ser un completo idiota en ocasiones.

- Si lo admito pero al menos soy solo TU idiota.

Riendo nos volvimos a besar hasta que la voz de Jasper nos interrumpió.

- Podrían evitar hacer eso al menos por unos días. Tiene suerte de que haya sido yo el que entrara y no alguien más.

Sonaba irritado y fruncía el ceño como si alguien le hubiera dado una mala noticia.

- ¿Por qué el mal humor Jazz?

- Por que más seria, hace un minuto Alice estaba haciendo preguntas por suerte la mente de Emmett parece vivir en otro planeta pero solo con eso Rosalie también comenzó a cuestionar algunas cosas sobre ustedes dos. Odio esconder secretos.

- ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

- ¿Acaso no la escuchaste? Apenas cruzaste el umbral de la puerta comenzó a preguntar si habíamos notado algo extraño entre ustedes dos y que al comienzo no había sospechado nada ya que cuando eran niños parecía que estaban pegados o algo así, por suerte cuando le dije que seguro era por el tiempo que Bella había estado lejos y que solamente querían recuperar algo de ese tiempo prometió dejar el tema en paz pero es Alice de quien hablamos así que creo que sería mejor si aunque solo sea por un par de días tomaran un poco de distancia el uno con el otro.

- ¡Oh! Vamos no crees que quizá estas exagerando.

- El tiene razón Edward, no creo que sea tiempo de que los chicos sepan.

- Exacto además conociendo a Alice si la noticia le parece buena seguro comenzara a planeara hasta la boda y si la noticia no le agrada seguro lo que planeara será el asesinato de Edward.

- ¡Geez! Gracias por la advertencia… pero está bien si esto evita que me maten creo que tendré que aceptar.

Haciendo un puchero me recargue contra la pared y riéndose Bella me dio una liguera palmada en la mejilla.

- Anímate solo serán unos días.

- Ya tardaron suficiente aquí así que será mejor que regresemos.

Lo mire sospechosamente.

- ¿Con que escusa te escapaste de acomodar los asientos para hacer la cama improvisada para las chicas?

Tomando uno de los refrescos que Bella había estado cargando antes desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y se aclaro la garganta.

- Dije que tenía que ir al baño.

- Y le dejaste todo el trabajo al pobre de Emmett…

De repente Bella se sobresalto y la voz de Emmett se escucho detrás de mí.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda? Digan que si, digan que si…

- Lo siento Emmett de hecho ya íbamos de regreso.

Sobresaltado Jasper sujeto a Bella cuando esta dio un paso al frente.

- ¡No! Esperemos solo unos 10 minutos más.

- Alice no es tan tonta Jazz sabrá que no fuiste al baño.

Emmett miro sobre su hombro una vez más y luego alzando los brazos corrió en dirección a las escaleras, claro no sin antes gritar.

- Ahí vienen corran…

Cuestionándome seriamente como era posible que Emmett y yo fuéramos hermanos tome el refresco de las manos de Jasper y sujete el otro, Bella tomo algunos vasos y salimos de la cocina, claro que al salir también vimos a Jasper correr hacia las escaleras.

- Por la manera que corren parecería que los hacen cargar una tonelada o algo así.

- ¡Ah! Bella te has perdido de mucho… ya conoces a Alice si no es perfecto se tiene que volver perfecto.

- En verdad tenemos una familia bastante única.

- Única, loca… deja que los profesionales lo decidan.

Riendo seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la habitación donde tanto Alice como Rosalie estaban acostadas cómodamente sobre algunas sabanas y cojines tendidos en el suelo frente a la televisión.

- Al fin llegan muero de sed.

Rosalie se sentó agarrando los vasos de las manos de Bella y mientras nos servíamos un poco de refresco Alice se movió haciéndonos un lugar junto a ellas.

Bella se sentó a un lado de Alice.

- Creí que Emmett y Jasper las iban a ayudar a mover las cosas pero parece que no movieron nada.

Riendo Rosalie resolvió mi duda.

- En realidad no íbamos a mover nada solo que Alice y yo apostamos para ver cuál de los dos se escondería por más tiempo y ahora que ustedes dos están aquí ya podemos comenzar a ver la película.

De un brinco Alice se puso de pie y apago las luces dejando solo una lámpara encendida en la habitación, y Rosalie presiono el botón de play del control remoto.

Acomodándome contra los cojines sonreí pensando en lo única que mi familia resultaba.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	15. Un juego y un primero paso

Hola, Al fin volví a la civilización jajaja... y solo por la felicidad de ello me puse a escribir como una loca para subir capitulo hoy, espero que lo disfruten.

Además de que quizá los siguiente capítulos los estaré subiendo cada dos semanas aun no me decido ya que estoy trabajando en otras dos historias que también me gustaría comenzar a subir, pero yo les avisare si eso ocurre y al igual que ocurrió con la historia de labios escarlata les dejare una pequeña descripción para que me den su opinión... bueno ahora ya me dejo de tanto y disfruten la historia.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

El tiempo pasa de prisa y cuando menos lo esperaba las horas se tornaron en días que ya habían quedado en el paso, uno de los aspectos malos de que estuviera tan embobado con mi vida sentimental era que todo lo demás no era lo suficientemente importante como para recordarlo claramente como ocurría con el partido que tendríamos el día de mañana en la tarde.

De no ser porque hoy durante el entrenamiento el entrenador lo menciono creo que jamás lo hubiera recordado hasta que la hora del partido llegara.

La práctica había terminado sumamente rápido de manera que pudiéramos descansar para el juego pero luego de estar dos horas en el gimnasio que gracias a dios habían instalado en la casa cuando Emmett insistió en que sería mejor además de más barato que una suscripción a algún gimnasio, me sentía cansado y solo quería descansar.

Subí las escaleras deseando llegar lo antes posible a mi habitación y darme un baño cuando me tropecé con Bella en el camino y en ese momento vaya que olvide mi cansancio.

Llevaba solo un traje de baño de dos piezas de color negro que hacían un bello contraste con su blanca piel y una toalla azul colgando de su hombro derecho.

- ¡Hola!

- Luces Wow…

Riendo se acerco a mí.

- Tú también no luces tan mal…

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos por un momento, luego recordé que estaba cubierto de sudor y que aunque quisiera encerrarme en mi habitación con ella un par de horas mis hermanos estaban en casa y Jasper se molestaría si supiera que no hemos mantenido nuestro acuerdo de ser más discretos.

- Creí que estarías todo este tiempo encerrado en el gimnasio ya que según Emmett tu al igual que a Carlisle el ejercicio te ayuda con el estrés.

- No, Emmett exagera ya lo conoces… y ¿que planean hacer?

- Rose decidió que sería divertido pasar el tiempo en la piscina así que naturalmente Emmett y Jasper consideraron que sería mucho más divertido hacer una barbacoa, así que libérate del sudor, cámbiate y te esperamos en el jardín.

- Me parece una idea tentadora.

Me incline dejando un beso en su mejilla, riendo se avanzo hacia las escaleras antes de mírame sobre su hombro.

- Si, tentadora… Nunca se sabe cuando algo pueda ocurrir como no sé, que necesite ayuda con la parte superior de mi traje de baño que ha quedado terriblemente flojo.

Mi mandíbula se aflojo al ver como su mano jugaba con los atados tirantes que se sujetaban sobre su cuello y estaba seguro que si alguien me viera en ese momento creería que soy un idiota calenturiento que en realidad no estaría muy lejos del estado en que estoy.

Sin tener que ver o escuchar algo más corría a mi habitación.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Sabía que estaba mal que estuviera tan distraído como estaba en este momento recordando la tarde de ayer, pero no podía evitarlo. Había sido simplemente genial ver a Bella en traje de baño, esa imagen me perseguiría hasta el día de mi muerte de eso estaba más que seguro.

- ¡Ey! Te estoy hablando Edward ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?

Saliendo de mis pensamientos voltea a ver a Emmett.

- No, yo…. ¿Qué decías?

- Olvídalo solo cámbiate o el entrenador no estará muy feliz y sabes quiere darnos una charla motivacional antes del juego.

Dándome la vuelta voltea a ver el casillero donde estaba mi equipo, lo abrí sin muchas ganas y me quite la camisa guardándola en una mochila que llevaba con mi uniforme.

Solo esperaba que Bella se divirtiera observando el juego aunque según había dicho los deportes en realidad no eran uno de sus intereses.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bella P.O.V.

Observe como la gente se sentaba en las gradas riendo, conversando, completamente emocionados por el juego y me tuve que reír cuando Alice tiro de mi brazo para que nos sentáramos en una de las gradas más cercanas al campo para ver mejor, ya que no solo era su entusiasmo de ver jugar a los chicos lo que era gracioso si no verla con el numero de Jasper pintado en la mejilla con negro y rojo, los colores del equipo.

- Te prometo que te divertirás Bella, a Alice y a mí no nos interesa mucho los deportes igual pero siempre hay chicos lindos.

- Apuesto a que a Emmett le encantaría escuchar eso.

Rosalie me voltio a ver riendo.

- Puedes decírselo si quieres de alguna manera tiene que sufrir por lo de la unas semanas, además me parece tan dulce cuando se pone celoso… Pero cuando hablaba de chicos lindos me refería a ti Bella, ya tiene tiempo que llegaste y estarás con nosotros mucho tiempo más así que es bueno que al menos tengas un novio que te salve de nuestra locura de vez en cuando.

- Claro de vez en cuando solamente porque al menos 18 horas del día serán nuestras… bueno 19.

Me reí incomoda ya que no sabía que otra cosa hacer en realidad. Decirles que no hacía falta probablemente haría que solamente se esforzaran mas por conseguirme una cita y obviamente no podía simplemente decirle: "Oh no hay problema ya tengo novio y por cierto es nuestro hermano Edward"

No simplemente era mejor quedarse callada.

- ¿Y cuanto durara el juego?

- Solamente una hora tranquila.

- Sonrían.

Apenas había logrado voltear hacia Alice cuando el flash de su cámara me había cegado y estaba más que segura que solo Rosalie saldría bien en una toma tan sorpresiva como esa.

- ¡Alice!

- ¿Qué? Creía que sería bueno tomar algunas fotos, como dije ayer en la piscina no tenemos suficientes fotografías juntos además estoy segura que a mama y papa les guastarían que les enviáramos unas fotografías.

Solo negué con la mirada mientras la banda de la escuela comenzaba a tocar y el juego iniciaba.

En realidad no sabía mucho sobre el juego pero Alice y Rosalie habían prometido explicarme lo que pudieran. El equipo contrario entro al campo y segundos después nuestro equipo entro y como una tonta no pude evitar buscar a Edward.

Aun no podía creer que el sintiera lo mismo que yo simplemente parecía un sueño. Resultaba tan difícil mantener la promesa que le habíamos hecho a Jasper y odiaba cada segundo en que no sentía sus labios contra los míos.

Casi estaba segura que me había enamorado de él desde el instante que lo vi pero éramos unos niños casi unos bebes así que no podría confírmalo, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que cuando cumplí los 11 el era lo único que ocupaba mi mente e irme había sido una de las experiencias más dolorosas que había experimentado en mi corta vida.

Había llorado varios días cuando él no había querido hablar conmigo por teléfono y menos por correo. Toda la cercanía que teníamos cuando éramos niños se había reducido a correos que él solo en ocasiones me contestaba y la mayoría de ellos eran por simple compromiso como en navidad y cosas así.

Pero a pesar de todo eso no podía odiarlo por alejarse así de mi, entendía lo mal que se sentía y ahora me siento más feliz que nunca al dejar todo eso en atrás.

Lo único que en este momento podría pedir seria poder admitir nuestra relación pero honestamente no sabía la forma en que los demás reaccionarían y lo último que quería era traerle problemas a Edward con nuestra familia.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro hice a un lado todo eso y mire hacia el campo encontrando a Edward fácilmente hablando con Jasper y otros dos chicos de su equipo.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarme como una idiota mirándolo pero no pude evitar pensar en lo terriblemente sexy que lucía con el uniforme en rojo y negro.

En su espalda estaba escrito el nombre Cullen sobre el numero 07 y note a Emmett que se acercaba a él dándole un golpe en el brazo para después hacerlo voltear hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

Sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa y sentí que mi corazón latía más de prisa.

¿Cómo podía el amarme a mí?

Era algo que aun no podía describir, sin embargo era lo que más me había feliz.

El juego me pareció que duraba horas y honestamente estaba aterrada. Observe como más de una vez tecleaban a los chicos, en especial a Edward que era el running back, lo que según Alice me explico consistía en que él era el que toma el balón y corría con el buscando una anotación. No podía aguantar más y aunque solo faltaban 25 minutos para el fin del juego necesitaba alejar mi vista del campo, así que con la escusa de ir al baño me aleje un momento del lugar.

Fui a tomar un poco de agua y cuando iba de regreso James apareció a mi lado sorprendiéndome por completo.

- Hola Bella.

- Hola… si me disculpas iré a ver el juego.

Antes de que diera otro paso James se coloco frente a mí deteniéndome con sus manos casi tocando mis brazos.

- Lo siento es solo que yo en realidad quería disculparme contigo.

Intente aclararme la garganta, pensando en alguna forma de terminar con esta conversación. La verdad es que nunca había hablado con James y quizá resultara siendo un buen tipo pero simplemente odiaba su actitud, actuaba como si cada mujer debería arrodillarse a sus pies solo por que el la ha mirado y el hecho de que este frente a mi diciendo que quería disculparse en realidad me intrigaba.

- ¿Disculparte por qué?

Hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos y su mirada se volvió tímida.

- Mira sé que me he portado como un cretino al intentar acercarme demasiado a ti y estoy seguro que tus hermanos deben odiarme pero en realidad esa no es mi intención y por ello me disculpo… entiendo que quizá no soy el tipo de chico que te gusta y lo respeto en serio pero pensé que quizá podríamos ser amigos… solo amigos en serio.

No pide ocultar la sorpresa que se dibujo en mi rostro y supe que él lo había notado.

- Entiendo que te sorprendas pero honestamente quiero que iniciemos de nuevo como amigos. ¿Qué dices?

Con una sonrisa en sus labios extendió su mano hacia mí y tras unos segundos de consideración estreche su mano.

- Hola mi nombre es James es un placer conocerte.

No pude evitar reírme y sonriendo le regrese el saludo.

- Hola, y yo soy Bella, un gusto en conocerte.

Soltando mi mano dio un paso a la izquierda y extendió su brazo hacia el campo.

- No te molesto mas, disfruta el partido. Nos vemos luego.

- Gracias, hasta luego.

Despidiéndome con un ademan de mi mano camine hacia las gradas dejando atrás a James.

Quizá después de todo si es un buen chico.

Fin de Bella P.O.V.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

James P.O.V

Sonriendo la vi alejarse. El ritmo de sus caderas era en realidad hipnótico.

No creí que en realidad fuera así de fácil pero debo ser mejor actor de lo que esperaba o ella era terriblemente ingenua, de igual forma esto sería más divertido de lo que había considerado.

Esta apenas era la primera fase de mi plan y había durado menos de lo planeado mmm… ¿Qué hare ahora para matar el tiempo?

Mi sonrisa se ensancho cuando un par de chicas, que por el diseño de sus camisas diría que habían venido para apoyar al equipo contrario, pasaron frente a mí sonriendo y susurrando entre sí mientras me miraban.

Quizá podría divertirme un poco en celebración del inicio de mi magnifico plan.

Una de las chicas me saludo con un ademan y sabia que esa era mi señal.

Con tranquilidad camine en su dirección.

¿Cómo iba a negarme a un poco de diversión?

Quizá ninguna de ellas era Bella pero yo no era célibe o idiota para dejar pasar esta oportunidad, después de todo la noche aun era joven.

Fin de James P.O.V

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	16. Un mal recuerdo para ti

Hola, Una semana termina y yo les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero disfruten mucho xD... Y para todos los que desean saber acerca de lo que planea James solo tengo que decirles que tengan paciencia o que intente sobornarme de igual manera una de las dos cosas les traera la respuesta jaja... Solo bromeo... o quizas no jajaja.... xD

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Sise cuando su mano se presiono con suavidad por mi torso. Sus manos cálidas sobre mi piel eran el paraíso pero nuevamente sentí la presión contra mis costillas y me mordí los labios para evitar quejarme.

- Lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza y ella continuo. Estire mis brazos hacia atrás dejando mi torso desnudo completamente a sus disposición.

Ella estaba de rodillas entre mis piernas mientras yo estaba sentado en la cama y aprovechando ese momento me acerque a ella y la bese pero eso solo logro que terminara distrayéndola y el algodón con alcohol se presiono con mayor fuerza contra mis costillas.

Comencé a quejarme de nuevo y ella me miro en forma de advertencia.

- ¿Acaso quieres que te termine lastimando más de lo que ya estás?... No entiendo cómo puedes jugar eso, es horriblemente violento.

- Es divertido.

- ¿Divertido? Te taclearon mas veces que a ningún otro miembro de tu equipo. Tienes el cuerpo cubierto de golpes además de ese rasguño en el torso y el labio partido.

- Bella estoy bien.

Irritada presiono la bola de algodón contra mi labio y en cuanto me queje ella se puso de pie.

- ¿Bien? Si claro… iré a traer algo de comida.

Jasper salió del baño en cuanto Bella cerró la puerta.

- Ella tiene razón.

- Vamos Jazz no necesito que me regañes también, ambos sabemos lo rudo que este juego se pone.

- Si aun recuerdo aquella vez que me lastime la pierna.

Soltando un suspiro se acerco sentándose en la cama junto a mí.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo van a esperar para decirles a los demás?

Me acosté en la cama mirando el techo.

- No lo sé Jazz… Créeme que quiero que lo sepan pero al igual que Bella temo como vayan a reaccionar, tu lo tomaste bien pero vamos conoces a los demás… Alice y Emmett son unos exagerados y Rose bueno ella se podría poner peor que nadie.

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Emmett apareció en ese momento. Nos miro por unos segundos antes de hablar.

- ¿No estoy interrumpiendo ninguna conversación extremadamente gay o sí?

Estoy seguro que tanto Jasper como yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempo mientras Emmett se comenzaba a reír como idiota.

- No Emmett no interrumpiste ninguna conversación además ese tipo de conversaciones solo las tenemos contigo… ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Entrando a la habitación Emmett cerró la puerta y se acostó en mi sofá.

- En realidad solo vine a ver como seguías… ¡Cielos! Esos chicos en realidad estaban molestos por la vez anterior que les ganamos, se fueron tras de ti con todo.

- Si y por cierto gracias por la ayuda.

- ¡Oye! lo intente pero no siempre te puedo alcanzar cuando corres o librarme de los que tratan de cortar el camino… Además mínimo saliste sin una fractura a comparación del running back del otro equipo.

Nos comenzamos a reír ante el recuerdo del pobre chico que había terminado contra el suelo gracias a Emmett con un brazo lastimado e inconsciente. Lo se podría parecer que somos personas horribles pero en nuestra defensa y en la de Emmett el tipo había intentado "seducir" a Rosalie durante el medio tiempo. Deje de reírme cuando mis costillas comenzaron a recordarme los golpes que había recibido.

- Lastima que Carlisle esta en Londres apuesto a que te vendría mejor que él te hubiera revisado.

- Los doctores del hospital son buenos también Emmett.

- ¡Ja! Serán bueno pero Carlisle es mejor.

- Bueno de igual forma las pastillas que le recetaron seguro ya están comenzando a hacer efecto.

- Un poco en realidad.

Me cubrí el rostro con mi brazo y entonces recordé algo más. Apoyándome con cuidado en mis codos me alce para mirar a Emmett.

- ¿Rose grabo el juego?

- Sip, pero descuida no les enviara una copia a papa y mama, lo último que necesitan ahora es que mama se vuelva loca de preocupación… Como si las hormonas no estuvieran haciendo eso ya.

Al instante Jasper se puso de pie y le dio un golpe en el brazo a Emmett.

- ¡Oye!

- Puede estar algo loca por las hormonas pero sigue siendo nuestra madre.

Me comencé a reír suavemente mientras me acostaba de nuevo por alguna razón todo me parecía demasiado gracioso, emm… quizá eran las pastillas.

No supe que paso después lo único que sabía era que el dolor en mis costillas había disminuido y yo me sentía muyyy bien…

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

El fin de semana había pasado con más rapidez de lo que había esperado y por suerte el dolor en mi torso ya no era tan severo pero aun así tenía que quedarme en casa y guardar reposo ya que al parecer durante el fin de semana hice algo idiota que en realidad no ayudaba a que me recuperara o al menos eso me dijeron porque honestamente recuerdo muy poco de lo que haya pasado estos días.

Así que mientras Bella terminaba de cepillar su cabello la estuve observando, adorándola mientras aun la tenia frente a mí.

- ¿Estás segura que no prefieres quedarte y cuidar de mi?

Dejo el cepillo a un lado y me miro sonriendo.

- Me encantaría pero alguien debe tomar notas de las clases y entenderlas así no tendremos problemas luego en los exámenes además considerando que estarás aquí por al menos tres o cuatro días más imagino que la tarea te ayudara un poco con el aburrimiento.

Solté un bufido al instante que se escucho a Emmett en la planta baja llamando a Bella para irse a la escuela.

- Esta bien ve, pero deja encendido tu celular quizá me aburra y quiera conversar un poco o quizá enviar alguna que otra imagen.

Sonriendo se inclino hacia mí y me beso. Intente que el beso fuera más duradero pero otro grito de Emmett indico que no sería lo mejor.

La vi salir de la habitación y escuche las voces en la planta baja solo por un momento antes de que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose indicara que me había quedado completamente solo en casa.

Faltar a clases siempre es genial pero cuando no tenias ni idea de que hacer y la persona que ocupaba tu mente no está junto a ti lo único que quieres es en realidad ir a la escuela para verla. ¿Acaso nunca les ha pasado?

Encendí la televisión mientras mi mente comenzaba a divagar.

Odiaba que no hubiera nada en la televisión y por la hora que era no había nada que en realidad fuera interesante así que le cambie a cartoon network y por suerte estaba Billy y Mandy.

Quizá admita esto muy pocas veces pero en realidad me gustaban los dibujos animados y honestamente en estos días no hay muchos que sean divertido, además Billy me recordaba extrañamente a alguien y considerando que en ocasiones ese alguien saca sus ideas de esa serie creo que saben quién, ¿No? ¿Grande y algo bobo les dice algo? ¿No? Bueno sigamos con la historia mejor…

Como decía…

Momento de que estaba hablando…

Bueno imagino que algo se me ocurrirá para matar este aburrimiento.

La alarma de mi celular comenzó a sonar recordándome que de nuevo debía tomar las pastillas que me habían recetado para que la inflamación de los golpes bajara y para el dolor.

Espero que esta vez no termine haciendo algo estúpido.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Jasper P.O.V.

Las clases habían sido un fastidio y el único consuelo que tenía en este momento era reunirme con Bella y Emmett en la sala de estudio para según "estudiar" y hacer una tarea que nos había dejado el profesor Summer sobre política.

Al llegar al salón alterno junto a la biblioteca note que las cosas de Bella estaban en una mesa y que además de ello había al menos dos alumnos más en una mesa junto a la ventana al otro lado de la habitación. Deje mis cosas junto a su silla y cuando me iba sentando le eché un vistazo a su cuaderno el cual había dejado abierto con su lapicera sobre ella.

En mayúsculas como titulo tenia escrito "Microbiología" y considere que quizá sería algún trabajo que seguro estaría adelantando y que probablemente estaría buscando algunos libros para comenzar su trabajo.

Me puse de pie para ir a buscar algunos libros para mi trabajo cuando sentí que mi celular comenzaba a vibrar y al tomarlo note el mensaje de Emmett que decía que llegaría algo tarde a la hora de estudio que lo cubriera, algo que en realidad no sabía cómo hacer después de todo no podía simplemente sacar un clon de el del armario y listo.

Comencé a pasar los libreros en busca del tema que quería encontrar y mientras iba a dar la vuelta para cortar camino hacia esa sección algo parecido a un quejido llamo mi atención. Imaginando que estaba escuchando cosas iba a seguir caminando cuando volví a escuchar otro quejido cuyo tono había aumentado.

Intrigado por ese sonido camine con cuidado hacia donde lo había escuchado y mientras más me acercaba pude escuchar voces.

- Vamos sabes que quieres decir que si… te gusto desde que me viste admítelo.

- Aléjate de mí.

Al escuchar la segunda voz olvide el cuidado con el que estaba caminando y apresure el paso, al reconocer que era la voz de Bella.

Cuando entre en él la sección en que estaban cerré mis manos en puños.

Bella estaba casi llorando contra una de los libreros tratando de alejarse del idiota de Mike Newton que estaba frente a ella sujetándola de las muñecas con fuerza evitando que se alejara.

- Vamos Bella, no tienes que fingir se que te gusto.

- Me gustan más las ratas que tu suéltame y por última vez no quiero salir contigo.

- Apuesto a que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Bella cerro sus ojos alejando su rostro de él mientras Mike se inclinaba para besarla. Lo sujete del hombro y lo jale hacia mí logrando que soltara a Bella por la brusquedad con la que lo había sujetado y una vez que su cara estuvo frente a mí, mi mano izquierda golpeo su rostro con fuerza. Una vez contra su ojo derecho y de nuevo contra su mandíbula, durante el segundo golpe lo solté y él se cayó de espaldas, completamente sorprendido y adolorido.

Me acerque a Bella y la abrace tratando de que se tranquilizara. Cuando sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi torso y su llanto incremento mis ojos se fueron directamente a Mike.

- Vuelves acercarte a mi hermana y juro que será lo último que hagas en toda tu patética vida Newton y te aseguro tanto Edward como Emmett sabrán de esto así que será mejor que te cuides la espalda maldito gusano.

- Pero yo… Ella…

Sin tener nada en realidad que decir salió corriendo como el cobarde que es mientras concentraba mi atención en calmar a Bella.

Estuvimos 10 minutos ahí. Su llanto había cesado pero sabía que el mal recuerdo aun permanecería en su mente, frote su espalda con delicadeza y después revise sus muñecas notando como unas ligueras marcas rojas habían comenzado a aparecer lo cual solo hizo que me molestara aun mas.

Continúe abrazándola diciéndole que todo estaba bien, estaba tan concentrado en hacerla sentir mejor que la voz de Emmett a nuestro lado me sorprendió.

- Hola chicos…

La sonrisa de Emmett se esfumo cuando vio los ojos de Bella.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estaba llorando Bella? ¿Acaso tu…?

- Claro que no, como puedes si quiera pensarlo.

Avergonzada Bella hundió su rostro en mi pecho queriendo evitar que Emmett la siguiera viendo.

- Vamos a sentarnos…

Nada feliz Emmett camino con nosotros hacia la mesa donde estaban nuestras cosas, al momento en que Bella fue al baño, que se encontraban prácticamente frente al salón, para limpiarse la cara le conté a Emmett lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡¿Qué el que?!

Evidentemente su reacción no fue mejor que la mía.

- Ese infeliz bastardo, te juro que lo matare.

- Tranquilo Emmett lo último que necesitamos es que si Newton muere nos culpen de su muerte así que mejor pensemos con claridad… Newton recibirá lo que merece pero lo haremos al estilo Cullen.

- Tienes razón… Cuando Edward y las chicas se enteren de esto se armara un gran escándalo.

Una perversa sonrisa se esparció por el rostro de Emmett y sabía que seguramente ya estaba ideando alguna torcida treta.

- Lo planearemos bien y en el momento en que Edward se recupere echaremos el plan a andar.

- ¿Pero lo podre golpear un poco cuando terminen las clases no?

Me hundí de hombros.

- Por mi le romperíamos las mano pero como dice Esme "La violencia no resuelve las cosas"

Sonriendo Emmett comenzó a frotarse las manos como el villano de alguna muy mala película.

-Solo el estilo Cullen los resuelve…

Fin de Jasper P.O.V.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado y la verdad si bromeo con lo que decia arriba, solo la paciencia les traera la respuestas.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	17. No te metas con los Cullen

Hola, Ultimamente eh estado algo ocupada con los examenes y no he podido colocar los link de las imagenes en mi perfil para aquellos que desde aqui no pueden verlo, en cuanto pueda los pondre. Pero mientras espero que este nuevo capitulo los haga feliz xD...

Tambien estaba pensando hoy colocar una reseña de las otras dos historias en las que estoy trabajando pero creo que eso sera hasta la siguiente semana, lo que si puedo decirles es que uno es sobre emm.... digamos demonios y el otro sobre asesinos a sueldos ¿Que tema prefieren? no se deciden bueno ustedes me dicen y yo les traigo las reseñas la siguiente semana xD...

Y el momento en que muchos esperaban la venganza al estilo Cullen, honestamente me diverti pensando y escribiento este capitulo y espero que ustedes tambien se diviertan... Ahora basta de palabras y disfruten el capitulo...

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Estaba muerto, mataría a Mike Newton.

Desde que Bella había llegado de la escuela me había estado evitando y cuando note las marcas rojas en sus muñecas se alejo de mí, casi corriendo sin ninguna explicación, fue hasta que hable con Jasper y Emmett que me dijeron lo que había pasado. Quise perseguir a Mike Newton y matarlo con mis propias manos pero mis hermanos me convencieron de no mancharme las manos de su asquerosa sangre.

A pesar de que no me había recuperado del todo no quise faltar ni un día más sabiendo que el maldito de Mike estaría cerca de ella. Bella intento hablar conmigo tratando de calmarme pero no la dejaría sola nuevamente, si acaso Jasper no hubiera llegado… No, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso de lo contrario si mataría a Mike.

Al día siguiente cuando llegamos a la escuela rodé a Bella con un brazo mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada y justo a uno metros de ahí Mike hablaba con Tyler. Cuando nos vio inmediatamente se pudo nerviosos seguro era porque tanto Jasper como Emmett y yo lo mirábamos con ira asesina, además que las miradas de Alice y Rosalie no eran menos atemorizantes.

Sonreí al ver su ojo completamente morado y el golpe en su mandíbula lucia aun peor.

Huyendo como el cobarde que es salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la entrada mientras nosotros seguimos caminando.

Durante la clase de biología se encogió tanto en su silla que casi parecía un contorsionista con todo lo que intentaba hacer para ocultarse, como si acaso fuera tan fácil. En cuanto el timbre sonó salió disparado del salón.

El resto de las clases se fueron normales aunque en realidad era una tortura ver a ese idiota tan cerca y no poder si quiera golpearlo.

Fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que pude respirar un poco más tranquilo ya que en cuanto nos sentamos en la mesa reconocí la expresión en el rostro de Emmett. Era la misma expresión que muchas veces antes nos había metido en varios problemas y nos había provocado más de mil enojos.

Su legendaria sonrisa era tan extensa que parecía más la sonrisa del grinch en el momento en que había planeado robarse la navidad.

- Muy bien habla de una vez es obvio que ya planeaste algo.

Frotándose las manos "malévolamente" según él, se inclino hacia nosotros susurrando.

- ¡Oh! Hermano mío, esto no es un plan, es una obra de arte. Esta tan perfectamente diseñado que pasaran años antes de que Mike Newton pueda olvidar quienes son los Cullens y el que no debería meterse con nosotros.

Se inclino hacia su mochila y miro a los lados asegurándose que nadie "sospechoso" estuviera cerca…. ¡Cielos! Solo un plan para vengarse y el ya se cree James Bond, después de todo nuestra mesa estaba lo suficientemente alejada de las demás que casi parecíamos estar aislados del resto de los estudiantes.

Una vez que se "aseguro" que nadie estuviera cerca sacó un enorme papel bond cuadriculado perfectamente doblado y comenzó a extenderlo en la mesa haciendo aun lado nuestras bandejas con comida.

Miramos con atención el papel, el detalle tan impresionante con lo que todo estaba marcado y estructurado. Estábamos completamente en silencio hasta que Jasper rompió el silencio.

- Eres un maldito genio Emmett…

Frunciendo el ceño Rosalie señalo una parte del papel.

- Todo luce muy sencillo pero ¿Cómo rayos haremos esto?

- Descuida ya lo solucione.

Con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que ahora se tornaba macabra Emmett saco de su bolsillo el llavero de una estrella con una llave en él y la hizo girar en uno de sus dedos. Alice lo miro de manera sospechosa.

- ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

- Mi querida Alice no hay nada en este mundo que Emmett McCarthy Cullen no pueda conseguir.

Me cruce de brazos mientras me recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

- Sobornaste al Sr. Mcalister de nuevo ¿no es así?

Emmett se aclaro la garganta y señalo hacia el papel en la mesa.

- Como iba diciendo esto es una maldita obra de arte y fácilmente podremos hacerlo esta misma noche.

Bella miro a los chicos preocupada.

- No es necesario que hagan todo esto chicos… No quiero que tengan problemas después, yo…

Alzando una mano Rosalie la interrumpió.

- Nada de eso Bella… Si continúas diciendo algo así créeme que aunque te quiero con todo el alma te abofeteare para ver si así se te aclara la mente un poco. Lo que hizo Newton no pude dejarse así… Esta vez fuiste tú quien dice que luego el muy idiota no querrá hacer lo mismo o algo peor con otra chica.

Sonriendo de manera macabra Alice hablo después de Rosalie.

- Rose tiene razón Bella, no solo te estamos vengando a ti le estamos dando a ese idiota una lección de vida.

Dándose por vencida suspiro apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla.

- Esta bien pero entonces también les ayudare no es justo que se metan en problemas por mi culpa.

Vi como Alice rodaba los ojos y como Rosalie al igual que Jasper torcían los labios mientras Emmett se regodeaba admirando su "obra maestra".

Aclarándose la garganta Emmett nos miro como un capitán dirigiendo sus tropas.

- Muy bien chichos haremos esto de la siguiente manera… Rosalie y Alice están encargadas de la repartición de la "papelería", Jasper mi amigo necesitare tu ayuda con la "carga" ya que el pequeño Eddie aun esta algo lastimadito y con la trasmisión… Edward tú te encargaras de conducir, Bella nos ayudaras con las puertas y yo además de la "carga" me encargare de la decoración…

Mirando a Emmett con atención Alice lo interrumpió y rodeo una parte señalada del papel.

- ¿Cómo crees que aremos eso?

- ¡Ah! Si sobre eso, considere que bien puede ser en photoshop pero eso le quitaría realismo así que toma…

Sacando de su mochila un pequeño cuadro negro con marco blanco lo deslizo hacia Alice quien al tomarlo comenzó a reír.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

Emmett se hundió de hombre y fingió humildad.

- Alguien me debía un favor.

Entrecerrando los ojos mire a Emmett.

- ¿El Sr. Mcalister?

- Cállate…

Emmett volvió a guardar el papel bond en su mochila y nos miro con la emoción desbordando desde cada uno de sus poros.

- Muy bien ahora que el plan está listo y los trabajos asignados cada uno se encargara de su parte a las 8:20 todos debemos estar en casa y repasar el plan para tener tiempo de descansar.

- ¿A que hora la llevaremos a cabo?

- A las 4:30 de la mañana… terminaremos máximo a las 6 o 6:30 a más tardar.

Me acerque a Bella y la rodé con un brazo atrayéndola hacia mí. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi torso y su rostro se apoyo contra mi pecho.

- Tengo algunos detalles sobre la "decoración" que quiero finalizar así que nos vemos en casa.

Rosalie lo agarro del brazo antes de que se fuera y lo sentó de nuevo.

- Al menos cámbiale el auto a Edward no vamos a caber en su volvo.

- Cierto, casi lo olvidaba… toma Eddie.

Le entregue mis llaves de mala gana y tome las suyas para luego ver como se marchaba más feliz que yogui después de haber conseguido una canasta de comida, pero fue la risa de Bella la que calmo mi mal humor.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, es solo que estaba pensando en el plan y quizá sea más divertido de lo que parece.

- Se le ocurrió a Emmett… Créeme será mucho más que simplemente divertido. La clase de cosas que pasan por la mente de Emmett son tan anormales que parecen terroríficas.

Lo que quedaba del almuerzo no la pasamos hablando con calma, completamente tranquilos o al menos en su mayoría ya que yo moría por que llegara la hora de vengarnos de Mike Newton.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Sentándome en la mesa del comedor le sople a la taza de café que tenía en mis manos mientras Jasper salía de la cocina con dos tazas. Me estire sintiendo como el sueño se negaba a abandonarme aun cuando la emoción corría por mis venas.

Jasper dejo las tazas en la mesa y luego camino hacia el sofá de la sala, tomo su laptop y se sentó junto a mí encendiéndola.

- ¿Crees que ya será la hora?

Bostezando Jasper miro su reloj y negó con la cabeza.

- Tienen al menos 15 minutos más antes de que sea la hora… ¡¿Qué tanto hacen?! ¡Vamos chicos ya casi es hora!

Completamente vestidos listos para la escuela Bella y Emmett bajaron las escaleras seguidos por Alice y unos segundos después por Rosalie.

Emmett corrió hacia nosotros en cuanto vio que Jasper comenzaba a teclear en su computadora.

- ¿El enlace está listo? Di que si, di que si…

- Dame 10 segundos.

Emmett comenzó a contar los segundos.

- ¡Cielos Emm tranquilo ya esta!

Jasper movió la laptop de forma en que todos pudiéramos ver. Emmett arrastro una silla entre nosotros y se sentó en ella casi brincando de gozo. Bella se sentó en mis piernas y tanto Alice como Rosalie hicieron lo mismo para así poder ver con claridad lo que pasaba en el monitor.

En la pantalla se veía claramente la oficina de la directora, el suelo estaba completamente cubierto por pétalos de rosas, su escritorio no estaba en la habitación de hecho estaba en el gimnasio y en su lugar había un colchón con Mike Newton profundamente dormido en ropa interior con un moño alrededor del cuello y un enorme letrero en la pared que estafa frente a la puerta que decía _"Se gentil conmigo, tú serás mi primera" _y claramente se podía ver las frases de _"Ámame", "Dime lindura", _entre otras que Emmett, Jasper y yo habíamos escrito en la piel de Mike con marcador.

Tomando un sorbo de la taza que Jasper había traído para ella Alice hablo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

- Aun no entiendo como lograron moverlo sin que despertara.

Jasper se hundió de hombros.

- El chico tiene el sueño pesado… lo cual fue lo mejor para nosotros.

Miramos con atención el monitor y justo cuando el reloj dio las 7 en punto Emmett casi chilla de alegría como una chica de 15 años que acaba de descubrir que el chico que le gusta también siente algo por ella.

- ¿Solucionaste el sonido también no Jazz?

Jasper rodo los ojos.

- Recuerda con quien estás hablando Emm.

Jasper le subió el volumen a la laptop y en ese momento pudimos escuchar suaves sonidos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación en la que dormía Mike ignorando lo que le esperaba.

5 minutos después la puerta se abrió.

La directora entro confundida ante lo que veía y después comenzó a gritar furiosa, imagino que después de haber leído el letrero y ver que su escritorio no estaba.

Mike despertó completamente asustado por los gritos, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos como platos se dio cuenta que no seguía en su habitación. Sujeto la sabana que Emmett había dejado que en realidad no lo cubría mucho.

La directora se acerco a él gritándole una y otra vez que explicara que clase de torcida travesura era esa. La secretaria entro a la habitación e inmediatamente salió cubriéndose los ojos, incluso la enfermera y alguno que otro maestro que estaba ahí entro haber que era lo que había ocurrido.

Mi maestro de matemáticas y el maestro de historia de Emmett y Bella entraron en la habitación y no salieron, diciéndole a la directora que ellos se encargarían de eso mientras ella se calmaba.

Mike estaba aterrado mientras nosotros nos moríamos de la risa.

Miramos la pantalla hasta que era hora de irnos hacia la escuela y ver como se desenvolvía la segunda parte del plan de Emmett, el cual claro esta estaba tan dichoso con lo que veía en la pantalla que tomo la laptop y se sentó en el asiento trasero negándose a dejar de ver lo que ocurría.

Rosalie, Jasper y Alice sentada en las piernas de este se sentaron en el asiento trasero mirando la pantalla también.

El trayecto fue sumamente corto gracias a la diversión que el sufrimiento de Mike nos estaba ofreciendo y además por algunas fotografías que Jazz había tomado con la cámara web que astutamente había ocultado y que tomaría antes de que alguien lo notara.

No fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que observamos como la segunda parte del plan se desenvolvía.

Debido a algunos cambios en el horario de algunos grupos estos habían tomado sus actividades deportivas antes y la mayoría de los chicos descubrieron la sorpresa que a el resto de ellos les esperaba, una fotografía de Mike Newton lanzando un beso a la cámara con un "globo de dialogo" agregado que decía: _"Para un buen rato llámame, no te arrepentirás…" _con su número de celular incluido.

La mayoría de los chicos estaban horrorizados cuando justo en ese momento Mike entro en la cafetería completamente vestido con el uniforme de deportes de la escuela y con la cabeza baja seguramente pensando en cómo termino en la escuela semi-desnudo en la oficina de la directora y lo horrible de su castigo que al parecer aun no se había decidido o al menos eso es lo que Emmett nos había avisado luego de seguir mirando la pantalla que luego dejo a un lado para ver al igual que nosotros como continuaba el sufrimiento de Mike.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto la forma nada delicada en que sus amigos se alejaban un poco de el cuándo se sentó en su mesa regular.

Aclarándose la garganta una afligida Jessica Stanley sujeto su mano.

- ¡Oh! Mike ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Mike la miro atormentado.

- Ni siquiera yo sé como ocurrió Jess… Solo desperté y ¡Bam!... Ni siquiera sé como llegue a ese lugar, yo…

De la misma manera en que una actriz sobre actuada lo haría Jessica coloco un dedo en sus labios.

- No hace falta que digas mas Mike, siempre te quise y esto… Esto quizá pruebe que lo nuestro nunca estuvo destinado pero aunque ahora entiendo porque no querías volver a salir conmigo no me rendiré hasta que te vuelvan a gustar las mujeres.

Completamente confundido y con ojos como platos Mike miro a Jessica como si acaso se hubiera vuelto loca.

- ¿Pero que…?

Antes de que dijera algo más Jessica se arrojo hacia él y lo abrazo dejando sus senos a la altura de su cara.

- Aunque seas gay quizá sea lo mejor… serás el mejor amigo gay que pueda existir.

Empujando a Jessica lejos de él la miro completamente aterrado.

- ¿De que rayos hablar? Yo no soy gay.

Tyler suspiro y luego miro a Mike algo incomodo.

- Mira está bien que seas… Eso, pero ¿acaso no podías haber salido del closet de manera menos abierta y… desesperada?

Completamente confundido Mike tomo a Tyler del cuello de la camisa.

- ¿De que rayos hablas? ¿Salir del closet?... yo no soy gay.

Sam Dylan un chico de la clase de Tyler se puso de pie y le planto en la cara la fotografía a Mike.

- Habla de esto, tu salida del closet… muy pública y desesperada.

Mike tomo la foto y creí que la mandíbula se le caería al suelo.

- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!... ¿De dónde salieron? ¿Quién rayos hizo esto?

- Tranquilo hombre solo queremos hablar contigo, decirte que te apoyamos pero…

- No soy gay Tyler… Carajo.

Mike salió de la cafetería completamente avergonzado, confundido y con un enorme castigo que le esperaba por la bienvenida que le dio a la directora.

No podíamos dejar de reírnos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía que admitir el plan de Emmett en verdad era una obra maestra.

Una verdadera obra maestra al más puro estilo Cullen.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	18. El horrible inicio de un plan

Hola, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... durante estos dias iba a estar fuera y le pedi a una amiga que colocara las continuaciones pero evidentemente no lo hizo y me disculpo por ello... bueno muchos deseaban saber que era lo que tenia planeado James y al fin en este capitulo lo sabran.... los link los colocare ahorita en mi perfil si me da tiempo.

Ah! les agradesco los reviews, me hace feliz que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y a quien me envio cierto mensaje privado honestamente le digo que: si no te gusta mi historia eres libre de dejarla de leer en cualquier momento ya que yo no te estoy obligando a que la sigas leyendo, esta es mi historia y si acaso el rumbo que lleva te parece exagerado o no va contigo simplemente ya no la leas o escribe una que llene tus espectativas. Lo que escribo lo hago por que me divierte y me gusta, cada cabeza es un mundo y yo no te forzare a entrar a la mia.

Tambien aprovecho para dejarles de una vez una pequeña reseña de las historias que estoy considerando publicar y asi me hagan saber cual les agrada mas:

_1) Todo era perfecto, no había mejor palabra para describir lo maravilloso que todo era, antes de que perdiera al hombre que amaba y él se convirtiera en un monstruo cegado por el poder que ser rey le otorgo. Lo peor de todo es que aun me niego a creer que lo he perdido y por culpa de mi débil corazón me encuentro atrapada en su mundo, rodeada de monstros, anhelando salir de este lugar disfrazado de belleza._

Esta historia en su mayoria el comienzo esta inspirada por la pelicula Hitman, a una amiga le encanta y me obligo a ver la pelicula y resulta que aunque no es la mejor pelicula que he visto me gusto mucho xD.

_2) Solo somos fantasmas, huérfanos de un mundo que prefiere vivir ignorando nuestra existencia, somos aquellos a los que contratan para el trabajo sucio, somos los perfectos asesinos o al menos así era hasta que alguien decidió meternos en su torcido juego. Un juego donde solo nosotros saldremos ganando._

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

El día del baile había llegado y al ser Alice quien lo organizo era imposible que solo por esta vez nos dejara vestir con simplicidad.

Hace 15 minutos que estaba en la sala haciendo zapping en los canales mientras esperaba a que las chicas estuvieran listas mientras Jasper se ajustaba la corbata frente a un espejo y Emmett hurgaba el refrigerador.

Cuando Emmett al fin salió de la cocina tenía una mueca de tristeza pintada en la cara. Suspirando se dejo caer a un lado de mi.

- ¿Qué ocurre Emmett?

- Nada, es solo que Rose me prohibió que comiera algo que pudiera manchar el traje y honestamente en ese momento no tenemos nada que cumpla con ese requisito.

Intente disimular la sonrisa que amenazaba con colocarse en mis labios pero al escuchar la risa de Jasper no pude evitar reírme también.

Fue hasta 10 minutos después que al final bajaron de las escaleras y por un momento creí que mi mandíbula terminaría en el suelo.

Cuando mis ojos se fijaron en ella creo que mi corazón se detuvo y se me olvido como hablar. Lucia como un ángel y en ese momento entendí a lo que se referían algunas personas cuando ven algo tan hermoso que el solo hecho de cerrar los ojos por un instante es un terrible error ya que sería un instante en que no podrías admirar tal belleza.

Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que contrastaba perfectamente contra su piel y el corte en el vestido hacia que sus piernas lucieran increíbles (http: / / img . trendencias . com / 2008 / 11 / vestidos % 20 negros . JPG, Vestido uno Bella, el segundo de Alice y el tercero Rosalie) su cabello se encontraba ondulado y llevaba muy poco maquillaje.

Era simplemente perfecta.

Me sentí como un idiota cuando me sonrió después de no sé cuanto tiempo en que estuve mirándola. Había estado tan sumergido en lo perfecta que lucía que incluso había bloqueado cualquier sonido a mí alrededor, fue hasta que escuche a Emmett que volví a la realidad.

- Luces hermosa Bella… aunque el vestido no me agrada mucho… Rose ¿Acaso no podían haber escogido un vestido mas… inocente?

Rodando los ojos Rosalie se cruzo de brazos.

- Emmett Bella no tiene 5 años, es hermosa y tiene todo el derecho de vestirse de manera sexy además seria un crimen que esconda sus piernas.

Moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa Alice continuo con el argumento de Rose.

- Cierto además nunca se sabe cuándo puede conocer a su príncipe azul así que tiene que lucir espectacular cuando eso ocurra.

Aclarándose la garganta Jasper me miro entrecerrando los ojos y observe como Bella se comenzaba a sonrojar mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, cosa que los demás parecieron no notar.

Como un caballero di unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, le ayude a ponerse su abrigo y extendí mi brazo derecho hacia ella, en el cual enredo su brazo, no sin antes regalarme una hermosa sonrisa.

- Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos antes de que sea más tarde.

Los chicos subieron al auto de Emmett, mientras yo ayudaba a Bella a subir a mi volvo. Abrí la puerta y me incline discretamente hacia ella mientras se iba a sentar.

- Luces increíblemente hermosa esta noche.

Cuando se sentó, aun en la oscuridad que predominaba por la noche pude verla sonrojarse y mentiría si dijera que eso no hizo maravillas con mi ego.

Fue hasta que vi que el auto de Emmett ya se alejaba cuando me incline hacia ella y bese sus labios con ternura. Cuando me aleje escuche como su risa comenzaba a inundar el interior del auto.

- Claro, cuando un chico besa a una chica generalmente el que ella se ría para nada indica un golpe al ego del chico.

- Lo siento, no fue por el beso de hecho besas increíble…

Con un gesto arrogante y un tono de voz aun peor no pude evitar acercarme más hacia ella.

- ¿Así que beso increíble?

Sonriendo ella coloco su mano en mi pecho y me empujo hacia mi asiento.

- Si lo haces pero de hecho estaba pensando en la forma en que Alice reaccionaria si "arruinaras" mi maquillaje… Ya sabes, como a ella no le interesan ese tipo de cosas en absoluto.

Me reí al recordad la vez en que por poco Alice armaba toda una guerra en casa solo por su labial favorito que no encontraba por ningún lugar y que después descubrimos que Emmett había secuestrado como venganza de que Alice había vendido la camisa del equipo favorito de Emmett por accidente o al menos eso clamaba Alice, de igual forma esa es otra historia.

- Si dudo que alguien quiera ver su reacción.

- Solo por si acaso traje el labial conmigo.

Bella palmeo uno de los bolsillos del abrigo y sonriendo me volví acercar a ella, quien riendo volvió a empujarme asía mi asiento.

- Por mucho que me gustaría estar besándote en estos momentos creo que Emmett entraría en pánico si no llegamos a tiempo y Alice seguro iría a la policía a denunciar un vestido perdido.

Riendo me abroche el cinturón de seguridad y conduje hacia la escuela.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la escuela y cuando estaba estacionando el coche note como Alice y los demás se dirigían hacia la entrada del gimnasio que gracias a la dictadura ejem… organización de Alice lucia como un elegante salón de fiestas.

Una vez que cruzamos la entrada y contemplamos el trabajo de Alice había que admitir que ella en realidad podía hacer magia cuando se lo proponía.

Todo el lugar estaba impecable decorado con tonos azules y blanco recreando un paisaje nevado, ya que con la navidad cerca Alice considero que sería lo mejor a algún tema idiota como los que le habían sugerido. Incluso se había encargado de situar las mesas dejando espacio más que suficiente para bailar y colocar la extensa mesa de bocadillos que había organizado.

Caminamos hacia la mesa donde los chicos estaban.

- En ocasiones creo que Alice en realidad es una pixie… En especial lo creía cuando era niña.

Riendo masaje en circular la mano de Bella y después acerque su mano a mis labios dejando un beso en su piel. Una vez que llegamos a la mesa ayude a Bella a sentarse alejando la silla.

Estuvimos conversando por un largo tiempo mientras Emmett devoraba la mayoría de los bocadillos que según había traído para todos nosotros.

Ángela Weber una de las pocas verdaderas amigas que había logrado hacer Bella se acerco a nosotros con su novio Ben y al final terminaron sentándose con nosotros después de todo eran terriblemente amables a comparación de la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela.

Todo iba de maravilla y en verdad no podía creer que fuera tan afortunado como para tener una familia tan maravillosa y ahora a la chica más perfecta del mundo…

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

James P.O.V.

Estaba aburrido, este estúpido baile parecía que duraría una eternidad y justo hoy a la estúpida de Victoria se le ocurrió llegar tarde.

Me recargue contra la pared cerca de una de las salidas mientras observaba como los Cullen platicaban entre sí, riéndose, disfrutando la noche. Observe la forma en que Edward le sonreía a su hermanita y también la forma en que discretamente bajo la mesa tomaba su mano.

Apreté la mandíbula ante lo que veía pero tuve que sonreír al saber que eso duraría muy poco.

Tuve que exclamar un "hurra" cuando vi a Victoria cruzando la entrada principal y acercarse a mí una vez que vio donde estaba.

- Ya era hora que llegaras.

- No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo mientras están sentados conversando con sus hermanos.

- Da igual.

Note el vestido que llevaba Victoria y tuve que reírme para mis adentros cuando lo hice. Era demasiado ajustado y tenía el corte del escote demasiado bajo, además de que era en un horrible color verdoso que en realidad no contrastaba bien con su tono de piel.

Sonriendo se acerco a mí y acaricio mi brazo con su mano derecha.

- ¿Acaso te gusta?

- En realidad no, luce horrible en ti… Solo esperemos que a Edward le agrade.

Golpeando mi brazo se dio media vuelta y comenzó alejarse murmurando un "llámame cuando sea hora" rumbo a los chicos que platicaban junto a la mesa de bocadillos y cuyas parejas estaban demasiado distraídas conversando con sus amigas.

Role los ojos fastidiado, Victoria podía ser tan predecible que era en realidad una gran molesta.

Jessica Stanley pasó frente a mí agitando sus parpados como si acaso eso fuera atractivo la iba ignorar hasta que vi que junto a ella estaba su amiga Lauren.

Estaba aburrido y ella era en realidad atractiva, hagan las cuentas.

Transcurrió hora y media hasta que vi la oportunidad que tanto había esperado. Mientras sus hermanos bailaban ellos se habían quedado a conversar y Bella se había puesto de pie en dirección a los baños.

Marque el número de Victoria quien al instante me contesto molesta y con la respiración pesada.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Bota al chico y camina ya es hora… y por favor luce decente.

Con un bufido me colgó y segundos después de que Bella cruzara la puerta apareció Victoria con el cabello algo alborotado.

Camino hasta Edward y comenzó a pedirle su ayuda a lo cual como había predicho el se había negado al comienzo pero luego de que Victoria comenzara con su patética charada de estar a punto de llorar el accedió. Victoria tomo su mano y lo arrastro hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo de la escuela.

Un par de minutos después Bella apareció de nuevo en el gimnasio y algo sorprendida, se sentó sola en la mesa mientras sus otros hermanos estaban sumergidos cada pareja en su propio mundo para notar la incomodidad de su hermana menor al estar sentada sola.

Antes de que alguien más se acercara avance hacia ella y cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mi le sonreí con dulzura.

- Vaya Bella luces hermosa esta noche.

Vi el sonrojo que se extendía por sus mejillas y una sonrisa forzada se dibujo en sus labios.

- Gracias James… ¿No se molestara tu pareja si te ve elogiando a otras mujeres?

Fingiendo inocencia me apoye en la silla que estaba junto a ella.

- Veo que aun no confías del todo en mi oferta de amistad.

- Lo siento no quería…

- Descuida lo entiendo… Solo quise venir a saludarte y quizá hacerte algo de compañía ya que vi que estabas sola y sospecho que mi pareja ha encontrado un mejor candidato.

Intente sentarme pero ella me detuvo con un ademan.

- Descuida seguramente Edward no tardara en regresar.

Torciendo los labios la mire intrigado.

- ¿Edward? Lo acabo de ver hace unos minutos con Victoria…

Bella me miro sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, los vi que iban rumbo a los salones… Lo cual honestamente me pareció extraño.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si… Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlo, quizá me equivoco de persona.

Moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa tome su mano y la ayude a ponerse de pie. En cuando avanzamos hacia la puerta ella alejo su mano de la mía y tuve que rodar los ojos ante su manera de alejarme.

Si tan solo dejara de ignorarme como algo más que un idiota amigo esto se podría evitar pero no la chica tenía que ser así de testaruda.

Entramos al pasillo de los salones y camine hacia la derecha llevándola conmigo, caminamos hasta el extremo del pasillo hacia las puerta de los salón.

- ¿Tu fíjate en el de la derecha y yo mirare en el de acá?

Con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza ella camino hacia la puerta del fondo que le había mencionado y sonriendo camine hacia la puerta que tenia a unos pasos frente a mí.

Camine con calma hacia la puerta y la abrí con tranquilidad después de mirar una vez más como Bella caminaba hacia la puerta. Entre a la habitación y di solo unos cuantos pasos dentro.

- Edward ¡oh! Edward ¿Estás aquí?

Obviamente yo sabía que no, me reí una vez más y di media vuelta hacia la puerta. Escuche el sonido de una puerta soltarse con fuerza y sabia que ese era el momento en que yo entrara de nuevo en acción.

Salí del salón y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Con cara de preocupación mire a Bella caminando de regreso con sus ojos lagrimosos.

- ¿Bella te encuentras bien?

Su voz sonaba quebraba y parecía que estaba a punto de derramar un mar de lagrimas.

- Si yo solo… Tengo que ir con los chicos, no me siento bien y quiero irme a casa.

- ¿Pero…Pero que ocurrió?

Bella siguió avanzando hacia el gimnasio y con un ademan de su mano se negó a responderme.

- Bella… Si quieres yo puedo llevarte, de esa forma tus hermanos aun podrían disfrutar del baile.

Ella me miro indecisa por un momento pero la voz de Edward exclamando su nombre pareció ser todo lo que necesitaba.

- Solo tengo que avisarle a los chicos.

Sonriendo con dulzura limpie la lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

- Ve, te espero en la entrada.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza ella entro al gimnasio, yo mire hacia el pasillo y vi como la puerta del fondo se abría.

Sonriendo cerré la puerta que daba hacia la escuela, colocando el seguro "por error" y camine hacia la entrada.

Esto era simplemente más fácil de lo que había pensado.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	19. Amargas confesiones

Hola, Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo no era lo que al comienzo habia pensado escribir pero una vez que me llego la idea tuve que escribirla como fue llegando... La siguiente semana publicare una de las otras dos historias pero aun no decido cual de ellas asi que si una de las reseñas del capitulo anterior les agrado me avisan y honestamente me ayudaria para tomar una decision, mientras tanto disfruten de la historia.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Durante el trayecto a su casa hablo muy poco y aunque eso era un fastidio debía continuar con esta estúpida fachada si quería conseguir lo que quería.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si descuida.

Estacione cerca de la entrada y me baje para abrir su puerta pero ella ya lo había hecho así que simplemente sostuve la puerta mientras bajaba, luego la cerré y la acompañe hacia la puerta.

Acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja subió las escaleras del pórtico y luego me miro.

- Gracias por traerme a casa.

- Descuida fue un placer… Aunque si te soy honesto me incomoda un poco la idea de dejarte sola en esta enorme casa, alejada del mundo.

Riendo ella miro hacia el suelo y luego a mí de nuevo.

- Si bueno a mi familia le gusta la privacidad y descuida estaré bien tenemos un buen sistema de seguridad.

Me pase una mano por el cabello y le sonreí.

- No lo dudo…

Di un paso hacia ella y sujete su rostro entre mis manos, mirando sus grandes ojos cafés.

- Escucha en realidad no entiendo porque te sientes mal y respeto el hecho de que no quieras hablar de ello pero un hermoso rostro como el tuyo no debería estar distorsionado por la tristeza… Cuídate por favor Bella.

Tome su bolso, saque su celular y comencé a almacenar mi numero. Con una sonrisa me disculpe por haberle arrebatado el bolso.

- Cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora llámame si necesitas algo ¿ok?

Le regrese sus cosas y ella movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

- Bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir a menos que cambiaras de opinión y quieras que te haga compañía en lo que llegan tus hermanos.

- Gracias pero no, estaré bien… Buenas noches James.

- Buenas noches Bella.

Me acerque y le di un beso en la frente antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia mi auto. Subí a mi coche y espere hasta que abrió la puerta, se despidió con un gesto de su mano y yo hice lo mismo antes de dar media vuelta al coche y alejarme del lugar.

Hurgue en mi bolsillo y saque mi celular. Solo tuve que esperar a que sonara dos veces antes de que Victoria contestara con un tono de voz que denotaba su alegría.

- ¿Dime está destrozada?

- Acaso ya no dices "hola"… pero contestando a tu pregunta si, más de lo que dejaba ver.

- ¿Le tomaste una foto para mí?

Ante su pregunta rodé los ojos.

- Quizá la próxima vez… ¿Y Edward?

- Salió de aquí lo más rápido que pudo y no estaba muy feliz, de hecho prácticamente daño una puerta cuando se iba…

Justo en ese momento note el volvo plateado que iba rumba a la casa Cullen y cuando pasaba a lado de mi Edward me miro enojado y yo solo sonreí.

- Al parecer aun sigue molesto…

- ¿Lo viste?

- Acaba de pasar junto a mí.

- Tienes que contarme todo.

- Relájate Victoria te veo en tu casa.

- Ok, no tardes.

Colgué y deje el teléfono en el asiento del pasajero.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras encendía la radio. Este día lo recordaría por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Fin de James P.O.V.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

¿Cómo podía estarme pasando esto? ¿Por qué?

Nunca había podido negarme a ayudar a una mujer y justo hoy eso tenía que haber sido mi gran debilidad.

Durante el baile Victoria se había acercado a mi alegando que debía ir con ella a uno de los salones a lo cual me negué hasta que dijo que era debido a que Tanya, una de sus mejores amigas y probablemente la única, se había desmayado mientras hablaban en uno de los salones y que le preocupaba el hecho de que lucía extremadamente pálida. Resignado y estúpidamente la seguí hacia el salón donde efectivamente se encontraba Tanya pero cuando me acerque a verificar su estado descubrí que en realidad no estaba inconsciente.

Lo peor de todo fue que ambas se me lanzaron encima y si quizá para cualquier chico eso sería el paraíso pero no para mí cuando la única mujer que en realidad me interesaba estaba lejos de mis brazos.

Suena como una estúpida escucha el hecho de que no haya podido quitármelas de encima porque después de todo eran mujeres y no quería terminar lastimando a alguna de ellas físicamente pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió y vi el rostro de Bella desee haberlas alejado de mí ignorando ese hecho.

Intente alcanzar pero alguien había cerrado la puerta que daba hacia el gimnasio y dar vuelta hasta la otra entrada me costó tiempo en que ella ya se había ido… Con James.

Cuando Rosalie me lo dijo no quería creerlo y después simplemente comencé a preocuparme. No confiaba en él, no lo quería cerca de Bella…

Conduje más rápido de lo que comúnmente lo hago.

Estacione el auto cerca de la entrada y baje de él. Corrí hacia la casa y luego de echar un vistazo corrí escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta intente abrirla pero tenía seguro.

- ¡¿Bella?! Bella por favor ábreme… Bella.

Comencé a golpear la puerta.

- Bella por favor ábreme... Por favor cariño.

Golpe una vez más la puerta y la canción de "Acording to you" de Orianthi comenzó a sonar con fuerza del otro lado de la puerta.

According to you

_(De acuerdo a ti)_

I'm stupid,

_(Soy estúpida)_

I'm useless,

_(No sirvo)_

I can't do anything right.

_(No puedo hacer nada bien)_

According to you

_(De acuerdo a ti)_

I'm difficult,

_(Soy difícil)_

Hard to please,

_(Difícil de complacer)_

Forever changing my mind.

_(Siempre cambiando de parecer)_

- ¡Bella!

Sintiéndome derrotado golpe mi frente contra la puerta mientras me apoyaba en ella con mis manos.

I'm a mess in a dress,

_(Soy un desastre en un vestido)_

Can't show up on time,

_(No puedo llegar a tiempo)_

Even if it would save my life.

_(Aun si eso salvara mi vida)_

According to you... According to you.

_(De acuerdo a ti…De acuerdo a ti)_

But according to him

_(Pero de acuerdo a __él__)_

I'm beautiful, Incredible,

_(Soy hermosa, Increíble)_

He can't get me out of his head.

_(No puede sacarme de su mente)_

According to him

_(De acuerdo a __él__)_

I'm funny, Irresistible,

_(Soy graciosa, Irresistible)_

Everything he ever wanted.

_(Todo lo que él siempre quiso)_

Me di vuelta y recargue mi espalda contra la madera fría de la puerta y lentamente me deslice al suelo.

Teniamos que hablar de ello, no iba a dejar esto así aun cuando intentara ignorarme el resto de su vida. Yo la amaba y nada me haría alejarme de ella ni siquiera esto.

Everything is opposite,

_(Todo está al revés)_

I don't feel like stopping it,

_(No lo quiero detener)_

So baby tell me what I got to lose.

_(Así que dime que tengo que perder)_

He's into me for everything I'm not,

_(A él le gusto por todo lo que no soy)_

According to you.

_(De acuerdo a ti)_

I need to feel appreciated,

_(Necesito sentirme apreciada)_

Like I'm not hated. Oh no

_(Como si no me odiaran, oh no)_

Why can't you see me through his eyes?

_(¿Por que no puedes verme a través de sus ojos?)_

It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay.

_(Es tan malo que me estas mareando)_

Escuche como la canción terminaba y como otra le seguí, y luego otra…

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso, ni note en que momento me quede dormido frente a su puerta.

Cuando desperté Emmett estaba frente a mí con el ceño fruncido y la corbata desanudada colgando de su cuello.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿Y Bella?

El me miro intrigado.

- Supongo que dormida… Son las 3:45 de la madrugada. ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que tu habitación está del otro lado ¿verdad?

Note que la música al otro lado de la puerta se había detenido y no se escuchaba ningún ruido detrás de ella.

Con el cuerpo agarrotado por la posición en la que había dormido me levante con dificultad del suelo.

- Necesito hablar con Bella.

Le di la espalda a Emmett e intente abrir la puerta de nuevo, que aun tenía el seguro puesto.

- ¡Bella!

Después de que golpe dos veces la puerta Emmett me sujeto de los brazos alejándome de ella.

- ¿Qué rayos haces? Vas a despertarla.

- Necesito hablar con ella…

Forceje con Emmett aun cuando sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganarle.

- Lo harás mañana, ahora vete a dormir Edward.

- ¡BELLA!... Suéltame Emmett… ¡BELLA!

- Basta Edward…

De alguna manera logre liberar uno de mis brazos de su agarre y me sujete a la puerta.

- ¡Carajo! Suéltame… ¡Tengo derecho de hablar con mi novia si yo quiero!

Sentí como las manos de Emmett me soltaban al instante y en otro momento probablemente me estaría preocupando por la reacción de Emmett pero ahora tenía cosas aun más graves de que preocuparme.

- ¿Tu que?

Emmett me sujeto con fuerza de los hombros, me dio vuelta y me empujo de espadas hacia la puerta.

- ¡¿TU QUE?!

- ¡MI NOVIA! Ahora déjame en paz.

Lo empuje lejos de mí y me concentre de nuevo en la puerta pero de nuevo fui jalado lejos de ella y esta vez cuando mi espalda golpeo la puerta el puño de Emmett golpeo mi mandíbula.

De manera instintiva lo golpe yo también.

En poco tiempo Alice, Rosalie y Jasper estaban ahí. Ellas nos gritaban que dejáramos de pelear mientras Jasper intentaba separarnos.

- ¡¿Cómo diablos te atreves?!

- No es de tu incumbencia Emmett.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo es!... ¡ELLA ES MI HERMANA! ¡TU HERMANA, IDIOTA! ¿Acaso pensaste en ello? ¿O estabas tan desesperado como para considerar esto?

Me iba a lanzar contra Emmett de nuevo pero la puerta de la habitación de Bella al fin se abrió y toda mi atención se fue a ella.

- ¡Basta!

- Bella… Tenemos que hablar.

Vi su rostro lleno de preocupación cuando sus ojos se posaron en Emmett y en mí.

- Dejen de pelear por favor.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por haber estado llorando. Sin pensarlo me acerque a ella para abrazarla pero nuevamente Emmett se dirigió a mi aunque esta vez Jasper pudo sujetarlo.

- ¡Aléjate de ella!

Llorando Alice se acerco a Emmett intentando que se calmara.

- Basta Emmett por favor… ¿Por qué rayos se comportan así?

Cuando iba a abrazar a Bella ella se alejo de mí.

- ¡¿POR QUE?! Porque ese idiota sedujo a Bella y ahora resulta que son novios y no se molesto en informarnos cuando se le ocurrió aprovecharse de nuestra hermana menor.

- ¿Qué?

Los ojos de Alice y Rosalie se posaron en nosotros y queriendo terminar con esto lo más rápido posible, les di la versión corta de la historia.

- No lo planeamos, ella me gusta y yo a ella esas cosas ocurren… No sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar y queríamos decirles sobre nosotros en el momento indicado…

Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo cuando Bella me interrumpió.

- De igual forma no había nada que decir… No funciono lo que teniamos, no hacía falta hablar de ello.

Sujetándola del brazo la acerque a mí, mirándola de forma suplicante.

- Bella por favor…

Ella se soltó de mis manos y miro a los chicos.

- Lo que había se termino, yo no soy la chica que Edward buscaba…

- Eso no es cierto, Bella…

- Yo no soy lo que buscaba y si la relación termino al final no había nada que contar… Lo lamento si esto los ha hecho enojar.

Ella comenzó a llorar y sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Pasando a un lado de mi Alice se acerco a Bella y la abrazo. Segundos después Rosalie siguió su ejemplo.

- Bella por favor, yo…

Rosalie coloco una de sus manos en mi pecho y me alejo de ellas.

- Basta Edward, ella necesita descansar…

Ella miro una vez hacia Emmett y Jasper para después entrar con Alice y Bella hacia la habitación de esta.

Escuche los pasos de Emmett alejándose del lugar y cuando voltee a mirar a Jasper este me miraba furioso.

- ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Bella?

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	20. Destrozado corazon

Hola, Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo y los invito tambien a leer mi nueva historia "What do you want from me?" xD...

Por cierto se me paso por completo cuando los reviews llegaron a ser 100 asi que para esta ocasion el review numero 140, en muestra de mi aprecio por hacerme llegar a ese numero (y con suerte superarlo con el tiempo) resibira por adelanto el siguiente capitulo xD... Asi que si desean leer el siguiente capitulo ya saben que hacer. Y para quien sea el numero 140, para el miercoles tendras el siguiente capitulo a mas tardar, suerte xD.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Le conté todo lo que había sucedido a Jasper y aunque sabía perfectamente que seguía molesto por el hecho de que los sentimientos de Bella habían sido lastimados me alegraba saber que al menos me creía. Pero esa pequeña alegría al final de cuentas ayudaba muy poco cuando sentía que tomo mi mundo se desmoronaba con rapidez.

Durante el sábado y el domingo me había convertido en el leproso de la casa, solo Jasper me dirigía la palabra, los demás ni si quiera me miraban. Bella me evitaba abiertamente y me mataba el ver sus ojos tristes, su expresión llena de dolor cada vez que estábamos en la misma habitación.

Aunque al final no había podido aguantar mucho, el domingo después de comer y encontrarme con Emmett en la cocina simplemente tome una sudadera, mis llaves y salí por la puerta que daba al jardín hacia el oportuno bosque que rodeaba nuestro hogar.

Camine sin rumbo y admito que hubiera sido mucho más fácil caminar por el lugar si no hubiera comenzado a llover pero en ese momento no me importaba solo quería estar solo… No, quería estar con ella pero ella ahora me odiaba junto con la mayoría de mi familia.

Camine por al menos una hora antes de tropezar con un pequeño riachuelo (Imagen en mi perfil). Camine hasta la pequeña cascada que hacía y me senté en una de las piedras completamente empapado, completamente solo.

Lleve mi mano hacia mi mandíbula que ahora estaba morada por el golpe que me había dado Emmett y rose con la yema de mis dedos mi labio que también lo tenía lastimado.

La lluvia solo se había intensificado en el tiempo que estuve caminando pero sabía que aun era muy temprano para que regresara a casa.

Cuando finalmente me decidí a ir de regreso pasaban de las 7 y en el momento en que cruce la puerta Jasper, que salía de la cocina con el teléfono en sus manos, me miro preocupado y furioso, de la misma forma en que seguramente nuestro padre estaría si me hubiera desaparecido por horas sin decir a que hora regresaría.

- ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Estuve a punto de llamar a la policía… ¿Por qué no te llevaste tu celular?

Mire a Jasper y luego a mi ropa completamente empapada y soltando el aire de manera violenta me di cuenta que había entendido por que.

- Lo siento Jazz… Solamente quería estar solo.

- Descuida… Sera mejor que te vayas a cambiar antes de que termines enfermo, lo cual es muy probable luego de horas de estar bajo la lluvia.

Subí las escaleras y camine hacia mi habitación pero sin poderlo evitar mire hacia la habitación de Bella. La puerta estaba abierta y ella estaba ahí en su pijama, dándome la espalda intentando alcanzar un libro que estaba en la parte superior de su librero sin mucho éxito.

Sabía que probablemente me gritaría, que seguramente me diría que me odiaba y no quería ni si quiera verme pero ahora solo me conformaba con sentirla cerca de mí.

Camine en su dirección y me detuve hasta que estaba solo a centímetros de su espalda, estire la mano y rozando la suya, tome el libro que ella intentaba alcanzar. La vi estremecerse al sentir las gotas de agua que habían caído de mi sudadera a la piel desnuda de sus brazos y hombro.

Se dio media vuelta cuando acerque el libro a ella y con una sonrisa apagada se voltio a ver el rostro de quien le había ayudado y al verme esa sonrisa de desvaneció, tomo el libro y se acerco mas al librero alejándose de mi.

- Gracias.

Su voz había sonado tan apagada que quise desesperadamente ser capaz de consolarla. Alce mi mano derecha y acomode un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su lugar, deje que mi mano acariciara su mandíbula pero al ver la forma en que cerraba sus ojos y tensaba su mandíbula, aleje mi mano de su rostro.

- Bella…

- Vete…

Sus ojos tristes me miraron con tanto dolor que me destrozaron el corazón. Di un paso hacia ella acortando la distancia que nos separaba y sujete su rostro entre mis manos.

- Por favor, al menos déjame hablar… Déjame explicar que las cosas no sucedieron como te imaginas.

- Por favor, vete… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta cuanto me duele tenerte cerca en estos momentos? por favor, solo vete…

Una tras otra las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

- Por favor Bella, créeme cuando te digo que nunca haría nada para lastimarte. Bella…

- Por favor Edward, vete…

Completamente herido me negaba a irme así nada mas, acerque su rostro hacia mí y uní mis labios con los suyos en un beso dulce, tierno. Sentí sus manos en mi pecho empujándome, intentando alejarme sin lograrlo y después sus manos simplemente se hundieron en mi cabello y respondió a mis labios de manera exigente casi violenta y lo que había iniciado como un dulce beso se torno intenso, exigente, apasionado… simplemente violento.

Sentí sus dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior y como tiraba de mi cabello con fuerza. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y apoyando su espalda contra el librero la acerque más a mí.

Con un movimiento de mi mandíbula la hice separar los labios y su lengua comenzó a danzar junto a la mía, escuche como un gruñido escapaba de mi garganta creando una deliciosa vibración que la hizo gemir de placer.

Cuando mis labios se deslizaron por su mandíbula ella simplemente me empujo diciendo "no".

- Vete, solo vete, por favor Edward.

Sus manos volvieron a empujarme y esta vez la solté sin alejarme mucho de ella. Apoye mi frente contra la de ella y cerré mis ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos nuevamente y mirarla a los ojos.

- Te amo Bella… Aun cuando no me creas, te amo.

Bese su frente y me di media vuelta.

Cuando entre a mi habitación cerré la puerta con fuerza y comencé a quitarme la ropa mojada mientras camina hacia el baño. Una vez que entre arroje la ropa al suelo y me metí a la regadera intentando quitar de mi cuerpo algo del fango que se había alojado durante mi "paseo".

El agua caliente ayudaba a relajar mi cuerpo pero no mi alma, estaba desesperado, no quería el odio de Bella si su amor no venía de la mano con él para remplazarlo en cualquier instante.

Golpe la pared del baño odiando el hecho de que la primera vez que le digo que la amo tenga que ser en estas circunstancias. Apoye mi frente contra la fría pared que hace un momento había golpeado y cerrando los ojos jure que haría hasta lo imposible para arreglar este desastre, tenía que solucionarlo.

Salí del baño y simplemente seque mi cuerpo húmedo, ni siquiera me moleste en vestirme antes de arrastrarme hasta mi cama y cubrirme con las sabanas.

Mañana era lunes, otro largo día en que aun no sabía que hacer para lograr solucionar todo.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Cuando me vestí al día siguiente y baje a desayunar me encontré completamente solo y el sonido del jeep de Emmett saliendo de la cochera me indico que sin duda seria otro día más de "ignoren a Edward".

Suspirando avance hacia la puerta que daba a la cochera pero un sonido en la cocina llamo mi atención y al girarme me encontré con Jasper comiendo una rebanada de pan tostado. Me miro hundiendo los hombros.

- Alguien tenía que ir contigo.

- ¿Alice se molesto?

- Un poco, más que nada por el beso que le robaste anoche a Bella pero no tienes de que preocuparte.

Le dio una mordida al pan y me miro inclinando la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a desayunar?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Conseguiré algo en la escuela.

- Si eso quieres.

Ambos caminamos hacia la cochera y nos subimos a mi auto. La mayor parte del trayecto hablamos sobre cosas triviales y sabía que era la manera de Jasper de intentar que me olvidara de Bella aunque sea por un momento, y aunque no funcionada lo apreciaba por al menos intentarlo.

Cuando estacione el coche los chicos se encontraban conversando junto al coche de Emmett e ignoraron completamente mi presencia cuando los mire, solo intercambiaron un par de palabras y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Soltando un suspiro Jasper me miro.

- Tranquilo, sé que esto se solucionara.

- Honestamente eso espero Jazz.

Ambos bajamos del coche y solo habíamos dado un par de pasos hacia la entrada cuando algo llamo nuestra atención, siendo más específico Victoria. Con una cara llena de confusión Jasper me miro señalando en su dirección.

- Esa no es…

Igual de sorprendido que el solo mire a Victoria confundido.

- Si, esa es mi camisa.

Hace algunos meses que había perdido esa exacta camisa, la camisa que Alice me había regalado Difícilmente podría olvidar esa camisa ya que era una camisa BMW M y nadie en Forks tenía una así. Alice me la había regalado argumentando el hecho de que sabía que me quedaría bien pero tenía tanto tiempo sin verla que en realidad creí que había desaparecido. (Imagen en mi perfil).

Observe como la cara de Alice se torcía en un gesto lleno de ira y me miraba de manera acusadora junto con Rose y Emmett.

Victoria me miro sonriendo y después me lanzo un beso. Mire a Bella que alejando su mirada de ella y siguió camino dejando atrás a los chicos.

Sin poderlo soportar más camine hacia Victoria y la tome del brazo arrastrándola hacia la pared a lado de la entrada.

- ¿De dónde sacaste mi camisa?

Pretendiendo pensarlo por un momento con un gesto idiota se quedo callada por unos minutos.

- Honestamente no lo recuerdo… Quizá fue de alguna de las veces que salimos.

- Claro como comúnmente muchos terminan una cita sin camisa sin si quiera notarlo… Brillante escusa Victoria.

Fingiendo sentirse herida, torció su rostro en un puchero.

- ¿Acaso la quieres de vuelta?

Comenzó a desabrochar los pocos botones que llevaba abrochados. Intente tomar su mano para detenerla pero ella se alejaba de mi.

- Victoria…

Cuando la camisa se abrió observe que llevaba una camisa sin mangas bastante corta bajo ella, se la quito y extendiendo su brazo me la ofreció.

- Toma entonces… Quizá a tu hermanita le gustaría usarla para dormir, por cierto lindo golpe ¿Acaso tu hermanita se enojo mucho?

La sonrisa de superioridad que se dibujo en su rostro me hizo apretar la mandíbula y cerrar los puños. Le arrebate la camisa de la mano y después sujetando el borde de la tela tire de ella con fuerza rompiéndola a la mitad.

La mire furioso y camine hacia la entrada donde había un bote de basura y cuando hable lo hice lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella o cualquier otro me escuchara.

- Ahora es basura y a comparación de ti, Bella no usa basura.

Entre a la escuela completamente lívido., si Victoria sabia de mi relación con Bella eso solo quería decir que no era la única, alguien más lo sabía y sabía perfectamente quien era ese alguien.

James.

Prácticamente eran como una pareja o al menos una muy torcida versión de ello.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Entre al laboratorio de biología aun molesto por lo que había sucedido hace dos horas solo para encontrarme con el hecho de que "amablemente" James le había cambiado de lugar a Bella.

En cuanto me senté clave mi mirada en el idiota que con una sonrisa y la curiosidad escrita en la cama me volteo a ver.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Edward?

- ¿Ahora te agrado lo suficiente para que me llames por mi nombre?

El simplemente se hundió de hombros.

- Las personas cambian Edward, deberías saberlo.

- Una basura como tú no cambiara nunca, no sé cuál es tu plan pero ni tú, ni Victoria se saldrán con la suya.

Se inclino un poco hacia mi sonriendo con suficiencia, disminuyendo el tono de su voz.

- Creo que ya lo hicimos.

Cuando su risa llego a mi me levante de mi lugar tomándolo del cuello y empujándolo hacia nuestro escritorio.

El resto de los alumnos giraron su rostro hacia nosotros y el maestro se detuvo en medio de una lección para acercarse a nosotros y detener una posible pelea.

- Sr. Cullen deténgase ahora mismo.

Aumente la fuerza de mi agarre para después soltarlo. Mire en dirección de Bella y la vi mirándome sorprendida con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Tome mis cosas y salí del salón ignorando las palabras del maestro.

Con fuerza empuje una de las puertas que daban hacia la parte trasera de la escuela y camine hasta adentrarme entre el frondoso bosque de los alrededores, arroje mi mochila al suelo y comencé a gritar a todo pulmón, al instante las aves comenzaron a graznaron y batieron sus alas alejándose del lugar.

De una u otra forma lo que esos dos idiotas habían planeado llegaría a su final y las únicas personas heridas serán ellas.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	21. Frio

Hola,

Se siente como una eternidad desde que actualice las historias pero me alegra estar de regreso después de semanas de estrés con cosas de la escuela. Justo ahorita logre terminar las continuaciones y en lugar de esperar a mañana creí que sería mejor no seguir haciéndolos esperar... Disfruten la historia.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Cada día había trascurrido como una tortura, los últimos días de clases habían llegado a su fin y ahora solo teniamos las vacaciones de inviernos para descansar y disfrutar o al menos eso era lo que la mayoría tenían en mente.

El baile de invierno había ocurrido días atrás pero Bella seguía alejándose de mi y el dolor no había cambiado, solo había crecido. Mi vida se había tornado vacía, apenas y comía e incluso el dormir de manera adecuada parecía ser un recuerdo lejano que no regresaría pronto a mi vida.

Seguí caminando a unos pasos detrás de los chicos, escuchando "Love is noise" de The Verve en mi ipod nano.

Las puertas eléctricas se abrieron delante de ellos y sentí el frio aire del invierno golpearme el rostro.

De alguna forma logre que la maleta que iba cargando no cayera al suelo al acomodarme la bufanda de modo que me cubriera mejor.

Me talle los ojos completamente agotado, no me agradaba mucho subir a los aviones y luego de varias horas en la misma posición el haber llegado al fin a Londres era un alivio, a excepción claro esta de la diferencia de horario.

Cause love is noise, love is pain

_(Por que el amor es ruido, el amor es dolor)_

Love is these blues that your feeling again

_(El amor es este blues que estas sintiendo otra vez)_

Love is noise, love is pain

_(El amor es ruido, el amor es dolor)_

Love is these blues that I'm singing again…

_(El amor es este blues que canto otra vez…)_

Lentamente la tonada iba acabando mientras mis ojos deambulaban en su dirección. Su cabello suelto se balanceaba con la brisa mientras caminaba y todo su cuerpo se sacudió cuando Alice se aventó hacia ella apresándola en un abrazo.

Su voz se escuchaba un poco más aguda por el entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa se esparció por el rostro de duende de Alice.

- ¡Al fin! ¡Veremos a mama y papa! Estoy tan emocionada.

Emmett rodo los ojos y se inclino contra la pared deteniendo el carrito en el que llevaba el resto de las maletas.

- ¿En serio? Casi ni lo notamos.

Rosalie lo golpeo en el brazo en cuanto termino de hablar.

- Cállate gruñón, enfócate mejor en encontrar a papa así llegaremos pronto a casa y podrás dormir, lo cual en realidad te hace falta.

Enderece la maleta que llevaba arrastrando y me senté sobre ella mirando alrededor. Jasper se recargo contra el pilar que se encontraba junto a él.

- Hace un frio del demonio ¿Dónde estará?

Un grupo de personas se disperso a uno metros frente a nosotros y reconocí de inmediato el rostro de Garrett, un viejo amigo de Carlisle.

Me puse de pie y sujete mi maleta.

- Por allá.

Señale en dirección de Garrett y los chicos comenzaron a caminar. En cuanto estuvimos junto a él los saludos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Y papa?

Antes de que Garrett pudiera contestar la pregunta de Rosalie, Emmett comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

- ¡Oh por dios! Mama está dando a luz ¿Por eso el no vino? ¿Acaso algo le paso al bebe?

Riendo Garrett le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro e intento calmarlo antes de que rompiera a llorar.

- No, nada de eso Emmett, es solo que Esme tenía dificultad al intentar dormir ya que el bebe ha estado moviéndose mucho en estos días y al saber de esto me ofrecí a pasar por ustedes para que Carlisle no tuviera que dejarla sola.

- ¿Lo prometes?

Riendo nuevamente Garrett movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

- Ahora metamos las maletas al coche que por muy bueno que sea verlos de nuevo chicos está haciendo demasiado frio.

Durante el trayecto Garrett había estado feliz de conversar con nosotros pero el cansancio del vuelo y el hecho de casi era media noche tenia agotado al resto de los chicos así que después de 25 minutos el silencio reinaba dentro del coche, bueno eso y los ronquidos de Emmett.

Me moví intentando acomodarme mejor en el asiento pero después de ello debido a que me encontraba en el asiento del copiloto me vi tentado a mirar sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Bella estaba dormida recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Alice.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

Sobresaltado por la pregunta de Garrett me gire con rapidez lo cual lo hizo reír.

- Lo siento no quise asustarte.

-Descuida, está bien.

Me pase una mano por el cabello y suspire derrotado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Edward? No te lo tomes personal pero luces terrible.

- Es exactamente como me siento.

Mire al Garrett al notar que me miraba de reojo. Al principio lucia preocupado después solo faltaba que una bobilla se encendiera sobre su cabeza ya que el sonrió como si una idea increíble le hubiera llegado a la mente.

- Es una chica ¿no?

- ¿Qué?

- Conozco ese tono, una chica es la que te tiene tan abajo ¿no?

Tallándome la cara mire por la ventana.

- ¡Lo sabía!

- Podrías al menos no sonar tan feliz por mi desdicha.

- ¡Oh! Si lo siento…

Me mantuve en silencio por varios minutos disfrutando del silencio al que me estaba acostumbrando cuando Garrett volvió a hablar.

- ¿Y bien?

Confundido gire mi rostro así el.

- ¿Y bien que?

- ¿Qué ocurrió con la chica?

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Vamos no puede ser tan malo, además no te hace bien guardarte todo.

Suspire cansado, mire al frente y reconocí el camino que hace años había visto antes.

- Es tarde y estoy cansado ¿podríamos hablar de esto luego?

- Ok.

Garrett siguió el camino con cuidado debido a la nieve que había comenzado a caer.

- No había visto que nevara antes cuando veníamos.

- Si es una vista agradable mientras no terminemos cubiertos de nieve.

Mire hacia al frente y de inmediato localice la extensa casa al estilo ingles que se encontraba a unos metros más adelante.

Se encontraba de la misma manera que la recordaba, la única verdadera diferencia era que la nieve comenzaba a cubrir los arboles y los arbustos.

Nos acercamos a la cerca de hierro que rodeada el terreno, Garrett se desabrocho el cinturón, abrió la puerta del coche y luego me miro.

- ¿Crees estar lo suficientemente lucido como para conducir unos metros?

Riendo moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Yo abro, tú conduce.

Garrett se hundió de hombros y cerró la puerta para luego entregarme la llave que abriría la cerca. Sin duda sería más conveniente presionar el timbre y pedirle a alguien dentro que abriera la cerca pero era demasiado tarde y con mi madre estando embarazada y con problemas para dormir lo mejor sería no molestar.

- Si insistes.

Riendo baje del coche cubriéndome lo más posible del frio, corrí hasta la entrada y quite el seguro lo más rápido que mis manos enguantadas me lo permitieron.

Empuje una de las puertas lo suficiente para que lograra entrar el coche y luego corrí al otro lado para hacer lo mismo.

En cuanto hubo espacio suficiente Garrett avanzo y yo me apresure a cerrar. Una vez que escuche el click del seguro al cerrar las puertas corrí hacia el coche y subí lo más rápido que pude.

Puede que la casa solo estuviera a unos metros de la entrada pero hacia demasiado frio como para querer caminar.

Garrett recorrió el camino principal y se dirigió a la cochera que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la casa. En cuanto la puerta de la cochera cerró bajamos del auto.

- Ahora a despertar a los chicos.

- Y bajar las maletas.

Garrett movió su mano de un lado a otro negando.

- No hace falta el coche es de tu padre, el mío esta allá.

Garrett señalo detrás de él y al asomarme vi un Prius 2010 plateado.

- Es tarde así que imagine que sería mejor que desempacaran en la mañana, ahora despertemos a los demás.

Casi todos despertaron sin problemas a excepción de Emmett que estuvo a punto de pedir que lo cargaran hasta su habitación y de Bella que a pesar de despertar aun estada adormilada por el cansancio y antes de que se terminara tropezando en las escaleras Jasper me pidió que la ayudara a llegar a su habitación.

Rosalie me miro con seriedad mientras empujaba a Emmett hacia donde se encontraba su cuarto siguiendo las indicaciones de Jasper ya que al parecer poco recordaban de la última vez que estuvimos aquí, que también había sido la primera vez que ellos venían con nosotros a Londres.

Ignorando la mirada de Rose tome una de las maletas de Bella y la maleta que cargaba sobre mi hombro en el aeropuerto ya que en ella llevaba al menos lo que consideraba esencial para prepararme para irme a dormir.

Me despedí de Jasper y Alice quien me miro con una enorme sonrisa y luego de Garrett, quien luego de decir adiós subió a su coche y se marcho.

Mientras subía las escaleras con una muy adormilada Bella sujetándose de mí sin en realidad darse cuenta de que quien la sujetaba era exactamente la persona que había estado queriendo evitar en estos días, recordé la conversación que había tenido con Rosalie y Alice hace dos días.

Había estado cansado de la forma en que me miraban cada vez que entraba a la habitación en la que se encontraban, así que una mañana al encontrarme con ellas en la cocina explote. Lo que ciertamente no me esperaba era la forma en que reaccionaron.

_*Flash back*_

Rosalie rodo los ojos y Alice soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

- Deja de ser tan dramático.

Rosalie tomo un vaso de jugo y comenzó a beberlo.

- Eres en verdad un tonto Edward. No tienes que darnos escusas sobre por que ocultaron su relación, acaso olvidas que hemos pasado por eso también.

Rosalie dejo el vaso en mostrador y movió la cabeza arriba abajo dándole la razón a Alice.

- Al parecer si lo hizo pero nosotras no, sabemos lo que es considerar todo antes de poder al fin decirle a los demás sobre todo a Emmett que lo quiero como a nadie pero puede ser bastante bobo en ocasiones sobre todo si cree que lo hace por el bien de otros.

- ¿Entonces dejen de mirarme así?

Alice se acerco a mí presionando su dedo índice en mi pecho.

- Escucha bien, el que comprendamos por lo que estaban pasando no quiere decir que aceptemos el hecho de que engañaras a nuestra hermanita.

Molesto hice a un lado la mano de Alice.

- Yo no hice tal cosa… Todo este tiempo he intentado explicar lo que ocurrió pero si no me miran de esa forma simplemente salen de la habitación sin escuchar lo que digo.

Rosalie cruzo sus brazos y me miro con seriedad.

- Muy bien entonces te escuchamos.

_*Fin del Flash back*_

Durante casi una hora estuve hablando con ellas. Solo Alice creyó por completo mi inocencia, rose no me creía por completo así que me tenía en un "periodo de prueba" que no estaba seguro cuando terminaría.

Ahora solo lo que me faltaba hacer era lograr que Bella me escuchara y rogar que Emmett no me rompiera cada hueso de mi cuerpo en el proceso, además de claro esta hacerle eso exactamente a James.

Al llegar a la habitación de Bella abrí la puerta con cuidado y dejando las maletas en el suelo sujete las piernas de Bella y la acosté en su cama. Le quite sus zapatos, la bufanda y la cubrí con las sabanas.

Hice a un lado el cabello que le cubría el rostro, acaricie su mejilla y aun sabiendo que podría despertar y mandarme al demonio me incline y bese sus labios.

Un beso casto, una simple caricia que robe de ella en medio de la noche.

Sentí una presión en mi pecho al alejarme pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

Mire alrededor de la habitación y logre distinguir algunas cosas. Camine hacia lo que parecía ser un equipo de sonido y televisión frente a la cama.

Saque mi celular para iluminar un poco lo que tenia frente a mí, y mi ipod de mi bolsillo.

Después de 10 minutos salí de la habitación de Bella con mi maleta y recorrí el oscuro pasillo hasta mi habitación.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	22. Cálido

Hola,

Perdón el retraso había intentado actualizar antes pero el fin de semana fue el cumple de un amigo y luego que intente actualizar no podía entrar a la pagina. De igual forma espero que disfruten la historia...

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bella P.O.V.

Is our secret safe tonight? and are we out of sight?

_(¿Está a salvo nuestro secreto esta noche? ¿Y estamos fuera de su vista?)_

Will our world come tumbling down

_(Acaso nuestro mundo se derrumbara)_

Will they find our hiding place

_(Acaso encontraran nuestro escondite)_

Is this our last embrace

_(Es este nuestro último abrazo)_

Ohh will the world stop caving in

_(Ohh acaso el mundo dejara de derrumbarse)_

El viaje había sido largo pero ahora no me sentía cansada, de hecho me sentía extremadamente cómoda y cálida.

No entendía de donde provenía la música y en ese momento no me importaba mucho ya que parecía arrullarme.

It could be wrong… could be wrong

(_Podría estar mal… Estar mal)_

But it should've been right

_(Pero debería ser lo correcto)_

It could be wrong… could be wrong

(_Podría estar mal… Estar mal)_

But let our hearts ignite

(_Pero dejemos que nuestros corazones se enciendan)_

Abrí los ojos parpadeando varias veces hasta que mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz que se colaba por las cortinas cerradas y sonreí al reconocer mi habitación pero aun así mi sonrisa duro poco.

It could be wrong… could be wrong

(_Podría estar mal… Estar mal)_

Are we digging a whole?

_(¿Estamos cavando un pozo?)_

It could be wrong… could be wrong

(_Podría estar mal… Estar mal)_

This is out of control

_(Esto está fuera de control)_

It could be wrong… could be wrong

(_Podría estar mal… Estar mal)_

It can never last

_(Jamás durara)_

Me había despertado por completo y al instante reconocí esa canción. Edward había bromeado varias veces sobre como esa podría ser nuestra canción., el solo recordarlo hacia que me doliera el corazón.

It could be wrong… could be wrong

(_Podría estar mal… Estar mal)_

Must erase it fast

_(Debemos borrarlo pronto)_

It could be wrong… could be wrong

(_Podría estar mal… Estar mal)_

But it could've been right

_(Pero podría estar bien)_

Sujete las sabanas y las hice a un lado, me puse de pie y avance hacia el equipo de sonido pero me había olvidado del frio y casi desee no haber salido de mi cálida cama.

Love is our resistance

_(El amor es nuestra resistencia)_

Keep us a promise they wont stop breaking us down

_(Mantengamos la promesa de que ellos no nos derribaran)_

Hold me

_(Sujétame)_

Our lips must always be schooled

_(Nuestros labios siempre deben ser educados)_

En cuanto llegue al equipo de sonido encontrar el Ipod de Edward conectado a él, el cual había programado para que se encendiera a cierta hora con esa canción sonando. Lo apague al instante y desconecte el Ipod para luego arrojarlo a mi cama.

No entendía que hacia su Ipod ahí y menos el porqué de que lo programara, no tenía sentido que hiciera algo así por quien no siente nada.

Le eche un vistazo al reloj junto a mi cama y vi que eran las ocho y media. Corrí hacia mi armario y comencé a buscar algo cómodo y limpio que ponerme.

Tome una de mis maletas, que estaba junto a la puerta y entre al baño.

Hice una mueca de horror al ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre y a pesar de mi entusiasmo por ver a mis padres y abuelos, era evidente que algo no estaba bien.

Suspirando me di la vuelta dándole la espada al espejo y mire mis pies.

Jamás creí… No, eran vacaciones y aun cuando él estaba a solo unos metros de mi no podía dejar que el dolor me ganar después de todo estaba en el pasado y lo único que importaba ahora era disfrutar el tiempo que teniamos con nuestra familia.

Me desvestí y entre a la regadera agradeciendo el hecho de que el agua estaba caliente porque con un clima así lo último que necesitas es una ducha fría.

Fin de Bella P.O.V.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

- Buenos días.

Me senté en la mesa junto a Jasper y el al instante apoyo su rostro en mi hombro.

- Tengo tanto sueño, no entiendo como estas tan… ¡Café!

Sin ninguna otra advertencia hizo mi mano a un lado y se llevo la taza de café a los labios.

- Solo tenías que pedirlo.

- Tengo demasiado sueño como para que me interese ser educado.

Riendo por los gestos que asía al beber el café caliente note como Rosalie entraba a la habitación con Emmett detrás de ella, casi arrastrándose por el suelo y con un post it pegado en su frente.

Mi abuelo que se encontraba sentado frente a mí, miro a Emmett con la curiosidad escrita en el rostro y cuando Emmett se sentó junto a él amablemente le quito el papel de un verde brillante.

- "Favor de no hablar hasta que tenga comida frente a mi"

Rosalie, Jasper y yo nos comenzamos a reír como idiotas mientras que Carlisle intentaba ocultar su sonrisa. El abuelo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro riendo suavemente.

Riendo Rosalie se disculpo y se dirigió a la cocina donde Alice preparaba el desayuno o más bien ayudaba a la abuela y la cocinera a prepararlo ya que siendo honesto la mejor comida que sabíamos preparar era la única que se ordenaba a domicilio.

Mama no había bajado ya que al parecer el bebe no la había dejado dormir hasta hace un par de horas.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que el desayuno estaba listo.

Emmett no se movió de su asiento ni un centímetro hasta que la comida estuvo en la mesa y el olor lo despertó por completo pero antes de que pudiera tocar algo la abuela le dio un golpe en la mano.

- Compórtate Emmett, al menos espera a que todos estén sentados.

Haciendo un puchero Emmett doblo sus brazos contra su pecho y se recargo en la silla mirando la comida con una intensidad que sin duda rayaba en lo cómico.

Alice dejo una jarra de jugo de naranja en el centro de la mesa y contemplo satisfecha el desayuno que había ayudado a preparar.

- Ahora regreso iré a ver si Bella ya despertó.

Note como los ojos de Emmett se desviaron por unos segundos en mi dirección al instante en que el nombre de Bella abandono los labios de Alice, para después seguir contemplando la comida.

Alice se dio media vuelta solo para ver a Bella entrando a la habitación.

- Gracias Alice pero como veraz no hace falta.

A pesar del largo viaje se veía relajada y sumamente hermosa, llevaba unos pantalones holgados color borgoña que colgaban de su cadera y una camisa de manga larga negra con siluetas de mariposas blancas dibujadas alrededor que le quedaba una o dos tallas más grande sin embargo aun dejaba una parte de su abdomen al descubierto.

La extrañaba demasiado y saber que estos días el único motivo por el que no me acercaba ella era para no terminar perturbando a nuestros padres y abuelos pero sabía que el instante en que tuviera oportunidad hablaría con ella.

Con tranquilidad se camino hacia mí pero lo que me tomo por sorpresa es que se detuvo detrás de mi silla, extendió sus brazos asía la mesa y al instante me gire el rostro para mirarla.

- ¿Quieres un poco de jugo? Es de hecho mejor que el café.

Sé que era estúpido pero lo único que pude hacer fue mover la cabeza de arriba abajo queriendo evitar movimientos bruscos que causarían que ella se alejara de mi.

Observe de reojo como tomaba la jarra y lleno el vaso vacio que tenía cerca de mi plato. Dejo la jarra con cuidado y luego sonrió de tal manera que me hizo olvidar hasta mi nombre.

- Bon appetit.

Un torpe "gracias" salió de mis labios y ella en lugar de alejarse de mí como esperaba se inclino contra mí. Sentía su aliento acariciando mi mejilla y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

Su vos se transformo en un susurro.

- La próxima vez evita dejarme algún "regalo" puede que no sea tan buena y te lo regrese entero como hoy.

Sentí su mano deslizando algo en el bolsillo de la sudadera que llevaba puesta y después su mano se presiono contra mi abdomen solo unos segundos y luego sus labios se presionaron con suavidad contra mi mejilla. Solo era un roce pero sentía que la piel me ardía.

Sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y luego camino hasta llegar con el abuelo y luego con Carlisle, abrazo y beso en la mejilla a ambos antes de sentarse junto a Rosalie.

Mire la mesa unos segundos para luego meter la mano en mi bolsillo y averiguar que era lo que ella había dejado ahí, que resulto ser mi Ipod.

No pude evitar la media sonrisa que se formo en mis labios, alce la vista y me encontré con los ojos de Emmett sobre mí como si hubiera hecho algo atroz.

El desayuno pasó con calma y fue en realidad agradable.

Todos habían comenzado a hacer planes sobre a donde querían ir y en poco se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir al centro en un par de horas más, pasear y comprar algunas cosas, y si las compras las "sugirió" Alice.

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros Edward?

Mire a mi padre mientras limpiábamos la mesa.

- No lo sé, creo que preferiría quedarme y leer un rato… Ya sabes solo descansar.

- Bueno en ese caso llama si ocurre.

Mientras guardaba los platos que ya había lavado mire alarmado a mi padre.

- ¿Y mama? Yo no sabría…

El se recargo contra el mostrador y comenzó a reír.

- Descuida hay una enfermera cuidándola, algo que en verdad molesta a tu madre pero ya que en ocasiones tengo que salir y tus abuelos igual creí que sería lo mejor.

Mientras todos habían subido a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y prepararse par el clima que los esperaba afuera, yo me dirigí a estudio.

La habitación era extensa y las paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes, la única que era la excepción era la que se encontraba frente a la puerta, y por lo tanto detrás del escritorio, ya que era una ventana enorme que daba hacia el jardín.

Por suerte los libros estaban organizados en secciones y de ahí en orden alfabético por lo que no me tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el libro que estaba buscando.

Tome el libro con cuidado y observe las palabras escritas en la portada.

_"__El retrato de Dorian Gray"_

Había comenzado este libro la última vez que habíamos visitado Londres y vagamente lo había recordado esta mañana. Recordé como me había llamado la atención la idea de la historia y como luego de solo leer las primeras páginas me había distraído jugando con Emmett y por ello me olvide por completo del libro.

Considere quedarme en el estudio leyendo pero decidí mejor dirigirme a mi habitación.

Me encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia el tercer piso cuando la voz de Alice, que se encontraba en el pasillo en el segundo piso, llamo mi atención así que me di media vuelta y camine en la dirección de donde provenía su voz.

Toque la puerta que se encontraba ya media abierta y al escuchar un suave "adelante" entre a la habitación.

Mi madre se encontraba acostada en la cama con Alice aun lado de ella, ambas sonreían de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Edward! ¿Acaso no pensabas saludar a tu madre?

Sonriendo me acerque a la cama y me senté en el lugar vacio junto a ella.

El tiempo parecía ir más rápido mientras conversábamos y no fue hasta que Jasper apareció en la puerta llamando a Alice que nos dimos cuenta de ello.

Alice se inclino y beso a mama en la mejilla antes de poner de pie y moviendo la mano de un lado a otro salió de la habitación con Jasper detrás de ella.

Al instante una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

- Jasper es un buen chico sin duda no podría haber nadie mejor que él para Alice.

- Lo sé, la quiere mucho en verdad.

Mi madre inclino el rostro y me miro sonriendo.

- Y dime… ¿Hay alguien a quien tú quieras mucho en verdad?

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	23. Mejorando las cosas y un nuevo problema

Hola,

Sé que siempre digo esto y en verdad lamento demorarme mucho al parecer es temporada de lluvia donde vivo y últimamente ha estado lloviendo con truenos y todo eso y varias veces se ha ido la luz por donde vivo y para evitar que mi computadora se dañe no la he usado mucho por lo cual no eh logrado escribir mas…Gracias por su paciencia y espero disfruten la historia.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Me moví incomodo en la cama y el rostro de mi madre se ilumino con una sonrisa.

- Cuéntame sobre ella… Vamos no puedes ocultar algo así de tu madre. ¿Es linda?

Me rasque la cabeza incomodo.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

Ella tomo mi mano entre las suyas y me miro.

- ¿Porque esa cara? ¿Acaso ella no siente lo mismo?

Me sorprendí cuando su tono comenzó a cambiar a uno molesto.

- ¿Qué chica en sus 5 sentidos rechazaría a un Cullen? No ¿Que chica te rechazaría a ti?

- Mama…

- ¿Qué? Puedo ser tu madre y quizá te resulte vergonzoso pero es la verdad. Ahora dime que te tiene así.

Suspirando me recargue mi cabeza contra la cabecera y deje que mi mirada vagara por la habitación.

- Es solo que… Hace unas semanas esta chica y yo decidimos iniciar una relación pero ahora por culpa de un idiota que se entrometió ella está molesta conmigo y no quiere escucharme…

- ¿La quieres?

- Más de lo que alguna vez podre querer a alguien.

Su mano se poso en mi mandíbula y giro mi rostro hacia ella.

- Entonces habla con ella, si no quiere escuchar has que te escuche no te puedes rendir tan fácil…

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

_"Cuando uno está enamorado, siempre comienza por engañarse a uno mismo y acaba engañando a los otros. En eso consiste lo que el mundo llama un romance."_

Hice a un lado el libro y mire por mi ventana.

Había intentado relajar mi mente al leer pero el libro parecía no estar funcionando. Era un excelente libro y aun así mi mente se negaba a dejar que sus palabras me invadieran.

En el paraíso blanco que se había tornado el jardín una silueta roja llamo mi atención y cuando mire con atención me di cuenta que se trataba de Bella.

Vestía casi por completo de rojo y a cada paso que daba sus botas se hundían en la nieve. La vi detenerse y como después se inclinaba para tomar un poco de nieve y luego comenzaba a moldearla en forma circular. (Imagen en mi perfil)

Deje el libro sobre el lugar en el que me había sentado y camine hasta mi armario de donde saque uno suéter negro, un abrigo para la nieve que Alice me había regalado y mis botas para la nieve. (Imagen en mi perfil)

Salí de mi habitación intentando ponerme las botas y caminando al mismo tiempo aunque me detuve al llegar a las escaleras, lo último que necesitaba era romperme algo.

Cuando llegue al primer piso ya había logrado acomodarme el suéter y el abrigo así que corrí hacia el jardín.

Al llegar comencé a buscar en el jardín pero no lograba verla hasta que note que algo había sacudido uno de los arbustos de lugar, segundos después ella se puso de pie y sacia la nieve de algo que llevaba en las manos.

Camine hacia ella pero pareció no darse cuenta de mi presencia hasta que se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Idiota! Me asustaste.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Sus ojos miraron el suelo como si de repente este se hubiera convertido en lo mas fascinante del mundo y luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

- No quiero hablar contigo.

- No te estaba preguntando en realidad. Me canse de esta situación… Yo no hice nada y de una u otra forma escucharas lo que tengo que decir. Tú decides por la buena o la mala.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, salto el arbusto y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la casa pero yo alcance a sujetar su brazo.

- La mala entonces.

Tire de su brazo acercándola a mí y luego la colgué sobre mi hombro, al instante ella comenzó a intentar patearme y sentí su pequeñas manos convertidas en puños golpeando mi espalda.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Bájame!

- Cállate o tus gritos despertaran a mama.

Camine hacia el invernadero que se encontraba casi al fondo del jardín, el que uno de los pasatiempos de la abuela fue la jardinería sin duda había influido mucho en la construcción de ese lugar.

Con dificultad abrí la puerta del lugar y baje a Bella una vez que la había cerrado nuevamente.

- ¿Acaso estás loco?

- Si, al parecer lo estoy y es solo por ti, pero pareces no querer notarlo. Estoy harto de que me hayas creído capaz de lastimarte de tal manera.

Me pase una mano por mi cabello y la mire exasperado.

- No crees que si en verdad sintiera algo por Victoria estaría tras ella en lugar de sentirme miserable al estar lejos de ti, rogando que de una u otra manera te des cuenta de cuánto te quiero…

- No lo sé quizá tu mente trabaja de forma distinta a una racional y te gusta sentirte mal.

Me acerque a ella y coloque mis manos enguantadas sobre sus mejillas.

- Por ti y solo por ti no me importaría sentir dolor pero esta maldita situación nos lastima a ambos y si debemos sentirnos así al menos que sea por algo real no por la maldita trampa de un grupo de idiotas.

- ¿Una trampa?

Su rostro se torció en una mueca confusa y alejo su rostro de mí.

- James sabía sobre nosotros.

-Pero…

Aun confundida se recargo contra la pared.

- Te había dicho como él no era una buena persona él lo planeo todo junto con Victoria, el sabe que Victoria esta como obsesionada conmigo desde hace unos meses y mientras al fina tu estés a su alcance créeme haría lo que fuera…

- ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

- Vamos Bella no es como si hubiéramos tratado mucho en ocultarlo, solo con los chicos además de ellos no importaba si el mundo entero se enteraba y te aseguro que James estaba observándonos.

Estuvimos hablando por al menos dos horas o quizá un poco más y aunque no había logrado por completo de mi inocencia llegamos a un acuerdo.

Acordamos que durante estas vacaciones regresaríamos a ser amigos, hermanos, todo lo que éramos antes de iniciar nuestra relación y si todo este problema era culpa de James, lo cual en verdad era, nos encargaríamos de hacerlo confesar de una u otra forma.

En realidad no es estoy lo que quería pero en estos momentos con solo eso me bastaba o al menos eso creí yo.

- Entonces es un trato.

Bella extendió su mano hacia mí esperando que la tomara.

- Así parece.

Estreche su mano y unos segundos después la atraje hacia mí y la bese.

Sentí una de sus manos sujetando mi hombro intentando alejarme de ella. Cuando lo hice ella me golpeo en el brazo.

- ¿Qué rayos…?

La mire hundiéndome de hombros.

- Algunos cierran tratado con la firma de un documento, otros estrechando manos creí que esto era más apropiado además me eh estado muriendo por besarte.

- Tonto.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y aunque bajo la mirada pude ver la pequeña sonrisa que intentaba esconder.

- Creo que sería mejor que entráramos ya a la casa, quizá sea mi imaginación pero siento que la temperatura bajo aun mas y lo último que quiero es morir congelada.

Al entrar a la casa el ama de llaves nos informo que teniamos una visita, para ser más exactos Bella tenía una visita y yo en realidad no tenía nada que hacer.

Caminamos hacia la sala y al instante supe que algo está mal cuando de estar callada Bella comenzó a gritar y corrió hacia la persona que estaba de pie mirando uno de los cuadros que adornaban la pared.

El chico la abrazo con fuerza, prácticamente la estaba cargando y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Entre cerrando los ojos observe con mayor atención al sujeto que ahora sujetaba a mi Bella como si nada mas importara en el mundo.

Su risa me taladraba el cerebro y sin duda estaba contando cada segundo en que el no la soltaba.

- Actúas como si hubiera no me hubieras visto en años.

- Ha pasado tiempo además no me digas que en cuanto te enteraste que estaba aquí dejaste lo que estabas haciendo y viniste a visitarme.

El tipo levanto su mano derecha y se golpeo la frente.

- ¡Rayos! Olvide a Jane en el centro comercial.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar a tu hermana?

El comenzó a reírse y Bella le golpeo el hombro.

- Tus bromas son un asco.

- Pero siempre caes.

Sentí que la sangre comenzaba a hervirme al ver que aun no la había soltado así que hice lo que cualquier persona hace en una situación así, me aclare la garganta.

Ambos me miraron en cuanto me escucharon.

Acomodándose un mechón de su cabello Bella se alejo del chico con las mejillas tenidas de un suave rosa.

- Lo siento había olvidado… El es Alec un viejo amigo.

Ella miro al chico y con un ademan dirigió la atención de Alec hacia mí.

- Alec él es uno de mis hermanos, Edward.

Mire a Bella alzando una ceja y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en mi miro al suelo.

- ¡Edward! ¡Vaya! Bella hablaba mucho de ustedes aunque en realidad de ti no se mucho ya que habla poco de ti… Es un placer conocerte.

Extendió su mano hacia mí y educadamente la estreche apretando la mandíbula evitando caer en la tentación de golpear su rostro por sus palabras.

- Lo mismo digo aunque también de hecho yo no sé nada sobre ti, Bella no te había mencionado… Nunca.

El sonrió ante mis palabras y luego miro a Bella.

- Y dime conoceré al resto de tu familia ahora o estas libre para ir a dar un paseo.

- En realidad pensaba quedarme en casa el viaje fue largo y quería relajarme hoy.

- Perfecto podemos ver algunas películas como en los viejos tiempos.

Bella sonrió pero podía ver que estaba algo incomoda ante lo estaba ocurriendo.

- Y claro Edward si quieres puedes acompañarnos así nos conoceremos mas.

Sonreí ante sus palabras y no pude evitar que el sarcasmo brotara en mis palabras.

- Suena bien.

- ¿Qué dices Bella? Puedo enviarle un mensaje a Jane para que venga también, nunca se sabe quizá ella y Edward se agraden y terminemos todos siendo buenos amigos…

Sonreí un poco al ver como Bella apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, intente ocultarla pero ella me vio y supuse que mi brote de arrogancia la había hecho enojar.

- Quizá, aunque nunca se que clase de chica le gusta a Edward.

¡Ouch! Ese había sido un golpe bajo y ella lo sabia pero si acaso pensaba que permitiría que se alejara de mi cuando lo único que hacía falta era darle un paliza a James para que confesara entonces estaba muy equivocada.

- En realidad Bella es muy simple… Siempre me han gustado las morenas.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	24. ¿Que hacer en una situacion asi?

Hola,

Amo los días lluviosos pero el clima últimamente que está aquí me hace considerar cambiar de opinión, lamente el retraso y espero que les agrade el capitulo.

Disfruten la historia…

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Volví a leer la página que hace solo dos segundos había acabado de leer y que sin embargo no recordaba nada de su contenido, sabía que se debía a que mi mente estaba en otro lugar pero lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos era nada.

El amigo de Bella había llamado a su hermana y aun cuando hubiera querido estar cerca de ella me sentía demasiado incomodo ante el obvio interés que su amiga Jane mostraba ante mí y aunque es demasiado tentador ver a Bella celosa no quise tentar mi suerte y terminar destruyendo el avance que hace poco habíamos logrado.

Jane era de misma estatura de Bella, de cabello rubio y ojos azules como los de su hermano Alec, lucia tierna e inocente pero había algo en ella que la hacía lucir algo intimidante.

Hace tres horas habían decidido ver películas en la habitación de Bella y no habían salido de ahí.

Deje el libro en mi abdomen y me estire echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el antebrazo del sofá dejando que mis piernas abarcaran el espacio vacío.

La sala estaba en completa calma y me había parecido el lugar ideal para leer pero con mi mente vagando en otra dirección parecía que me había equivocado de lugar.

Mire el techo por unos segundos y luego cerré los ojos.

Con pesar mi mano se deslizo hasta el cuello de mi camisa y tome los lentes de armazón gris que comúnmente utilizaba al leer o al utilizar la computadora, esta de más decir que los odiaba pero aun así los necesitaba.

Talle mis ojos con suavidad antes de ponérmelos y luego tome el libro entre mis manos e intente volver a retomar la lectura donde me había quedado.

_"Pero, ¡qué falta de buen gusto! El único encanto del pasado es que ha pasado. Pero las mujeres nunca se dan cuenta de cuándo cae el telón. Necesitan siempre un sexto acto, y apenas ha concluido el interés de la obra, proponen continuarla. Si las dejáramos, toda comedia tendría un final trágico, y toda tragedia culminaría en farsa. Son deliciosamente artificiales, pero no tienen el menor sentido del arte. Tú has sido más afortunado que yo._

_Puedo asegurarte, Dorian, que ninguna de las mujeres que he conocido habría sido capaz de hacer por mí lo que Sibyl Vane acaba de hacer por ti."_

- ¿Qué lees?

Brinque en mi lugar cuando sentí los labios de alguien contra mi oído e ignorando la pregunta que había hecho mire sorprendido a Jane que se encontraba inclinada junto a mí.

- ¿No deberías estas en la habitación de Bella?

Ella se irguió sonriendo y luego se hundió de hombros.

- Me aburrí. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Me senté recargando mi espalda en el antebrazo del sofá y doblando mis piernas, pase una mano por mi cabello al tiempo que alzaba el libro mostrándole la portada que al parecer ella ni si quiera se intereso a mirar.

- El retrato de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilde.

- Suena aburrido.

La mire incrédulo creyendo que quizá era una broma después de todo que persona sana llamaría a esta historia aburrida.

- ¿Te importa si te hago compañía? Ya me harte de las películas además imagino que Alec estará feliz por estar a solas con Bella.

Una sonrisa desdeñosa se extendió por sus labios al tiempo que se sentaba en el espacio que había dejado al doblar mis piernas.

Sus palabras no me habían hecho nada feliz y ahora más que nunca deseaba estar solo.

- Sabes luces muy bien con lente.

Su voz se había tornado más suave en un tono que quizá ella consideraba atractivo pero que para mí no lo era.

Torciendo los labios me puse de pie tratando de que a mi mente se le ocurriera alguna escusa para poder alejarme de ella.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- No, gracias por que no me cuentas sobre ti Bella no…

- No habla mucho de mí, si ya lo sabía.

Sujetando uno de los mechones de su cabello rubio comenzó a enredarlo entre sus dedos.

- Solo sabíamos que tenía tres hermanos y dos hermanas pero con Bella es un milagro que si quiera nos dejara ver las fotografías de cuando eran pequeños, es raro lo protectora que es con el tema.

Me pase una mano por el cabello exasperado.

- Si, es algo familiar no creo que entiendas.

- Entonces que suerte que estas aquí, quizá puedas explicármelo mejor.

Su mano palmeo el espacio junto a ella en el sofá, la mire alzando una ceja y antes de que pudiera decirle algo en verdad grosero ella se puso de pie.

- ¡Bella! Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

Me di la vuelta y Bella miraba a Jane confundida y luego sus ojos se posaron en mí.

- No quise interrumpir.

- No interrumpes nada Jane solo quería que le explicara lo poco que nos agrada hablar sobre nuestra familia con otros y aunque la conversación era fascinante Jane de hecho interrumpió mi lectura.

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzo ligueramente y fingió aclararse la garganta evitando reírse ante el liguero sarcasmo que se escondía en mis palabras aunque claro el hecho de que mientras hablaba hubiera hecho gestos que indicaran lo poco fascinante que en realidad era la conversación que sostenía con jane probablemente no ayudo mucho a que no riera.

- ¿Y que leías?

Sujete el libro frente a mi mostrándole la portada y ella sonrió.

- Un muy buen libro sin duda.

- Es exactamente lo que creo aunque al parecer a Jane le parece aburrido.

- Bueno si quieres dejar a Edward con su aburrido libro ya se acabo la película y esta vez puedes escoger si quieres.

Jane se hundió de hombros.

- Aunque el libro este aburrido estoy segura que Edward podría entretenerme fácilmente.

Gire los ojos y luego mire a Bella.

- Creo que iré a ver si mama esta despierta y si quiere algo de compañía.

Sin mirar atrás pase junto a Bella asegurándome de que al pasar mi mano rosara suavemente la suya, di vuelta a en la esquina y subí las escaleras aunque al parecer no lo suficientemente rápido ya que alcance a escuchar a Jane.

- Tu hermano es un sueño dime que no tiene novia.

Me detuve un segundo cundo escuche la voz de Bella y luego seguí mi camino sonriendo como un imbécil al escuchar la simple respuesta de Bella.

_"Si tiene, y no creo que vea el ser soltero como una opción."_

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Mire hacia la puerta aferrando el barandal de las escaleras. Un sonido proveniente del piso superior llamo mi atención y me estremecí involuntariamente.

Me rasque la cabeza sintiéndome frustrado, cerré los ojos y luego apoye mi cabeza contra el barandal.

- ¿Edward?

Abrí los ojos, al girar el rostro vi a Alice mirándome desde el pasillo junto a las escaleras.

- ¿Qué haces en las escaleras?

- Esperándote.

Alice me miro confusa.

- ¿Para que?

- Ya no aguanto más, intente ocultarme con mama pero de alguna manera logro que saliera de ahí y ahora mama está dormida, ella me sigue en el segundo que ve la oportunidad y ese tipo ¡Arg!... Odio como se la pasa todo el tiempo junto a Bella…

- Espera un segundo ¿de quién diablos estás hablando?

Escuche como alguien decía mi nombre en el piso superior y como todo un cobarde me puse de pie y corrí hacia Alice.

- Ella.

Jane bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa en sus labios que se borro en el momento que vio a Alice junto a mí. Sus labios se torcieron en un gesto aburrido y casi lucia ofendida.

Alice la miro unos segundos y entonces se dio la vuelta mirándome sorprendida.

- Edward no me dijiste que teniamos compañía.

- Eso era lo que te estaba tratando de decir Ali.

Jane bajo las escaleras y se detuvo al pie de esta mirándonos con una de sus manos contra su cadera.

- Seria mejor si nos presentaras no crees Edward.

Me aclare la garganta mientras sentía la mirada de Jane sobre mí.

- Alice esta es Jane, una amiga de Bella... Jane ella es Alice.

Jane miro un momento a Alice y luego su rostro se ilumino como si una idea maravillosa se le hubiera ocurrido.

- Pero que tonta soy seguramente tu eres una de las hermanas de Bella.

- Si, esa seria yo.

Me inquieto la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Jane en cuanto sus ojos me miraron otra vez.

- ¿Y los chicos?

Alice seguía mirando a Jane con atención pero aun así me respondió.

- En la cochera, papa y el abuelo encontraron algunas piezas que necesitaban para el coche antiguo que están reparando y rose se ofreció para ayudarles, ya sabes cómo le agradan esas cosas y los chicos se quedaron a observar.

- Gracias.

Me incline hacia Alice y bese su frente antes de darme dirigirme a la cochera. Escuche como Jane me llamaba, involuntariamente mire atrás y sonriendo vi como Alice la sujetaba del brazo y le preguntaba si acaso quería charlar con ella un momento.

Sabía lo que eso significaba cuando se trataba de Alice, ya que ella solo quería "charlar" con quienes en verdad no le agradaban y mientras esa chica estuviera lejos de mi yo estaría cómodo ahora solo necesitaba Alejar al idiota de Alec de mi novia.

Una vez que Alice arrastro a Jane hacia la sala corrí hacia las escaleras evitando hacer ruido.

Con calma entre a la habitación de Bella. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo mirando la televisión, cuando pensaba hacerme notar Alec estiro el brazo intentando abrazar a Bella pero ella se movió incomoda fingiendo que quería acomodar uno de los cojines que tenia contra su espalda.

- ¡Hey!

Bella me miro algo incomoda y luego sonrió.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Los chicos llegaron y no creo que pase mucho para que cenemos después de todo llevan horas paseando y bueno ya sabes Emmett y su estomago.

- Excelente porque muero de hambre.

Mir ojos se fijaron en Alec que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Oficialmente odio al tipo.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	25. Un beso y quiza una respuesta

Hola,

¡Ah! Escuela no te extrañe para nada... Mi más sentido pésame a aquellos que ya entraron a clases, a los que no disfruten de los días de libertad que aun tengan xD sin más les presento el siguiente capítulos de esta historia, espero les agrade y les alegre el día a aquellos a los que la escuela les cayó mal xD.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Durante la cena se podía sentir fácilmente la tensión aunque nuestros padres y abuelos decidieron pasarlo por alto y actuar como si todo estuviera bien.

Emmett y Jasper observaba con mucho cuidado cada movimiento que Alec realizaba y siguiendo su ejemplo Rose y Alice hacían lo mismo con Jane mientras Bella sutilmente les pedía que se tranquilizaran.

Fue hasta el postre cuando los chicos no pudieron controlarse más una vez que nuestros padres y abuelos decidieron saltarse el postre e ir a ver una película en la sala de entretenimiento.

- Y dinos Alec ¿Qué interés tienes en nuestra hermana?

Emmett lo miro alzando una ceja impaciente por escuchar la respuesta que de igual manera lo pondría en la lista negra de mi hermano.

- Bueno Emmett amm… Solo somos amigos pero si Bella quisiera algo más que eso no me importaría.

El rostro de Jasper estaba serio pero sus ojos lucían una mirada intimidante que rivalizaría a la perfección con la apariencia intimidante de Emmett si tan solo este no se estuviera llenando la cara con el pastel de chocolate.

Jasper inclino el rostro hacia la derecha y después de mirar brevemente a Bella suspiro y alejo la silla de la mesa como si hubiera decidido abandonar la habitación.

- Imagino que es una lástima para ti que Bella ya este saliendo con alguien más.

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en mis labios cuando vi como el rostro de Alec se contraía por unos segundos antes de que mirara sorprendido a Bella con una radiante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué…?

Jane interrumpió a Alec sonriendo como una tonta.

- ¡Bella! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tienes que contarme sobre el chico.

Rosalie aprovecho ese momento para intervenir.

- Y tu Jane ¿Acaso tienes novio?

Jane me miro con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

- En realidad estoy viendo a alguien pero no es nada serio así que técnicamente estoy disponible.

Rosalie giro los ojos y miro a Jane seria.

- Entonces es una lástima que el único soltero aquí sea tu hermano… Tú me entiendes ¿no?

Alice sonrió de manera inocente mientras miraba a Jane.

- Si ya que ni Bella, ni Edward buscan a alguien disponible durante este viaje... Es una lástima que no hubieras conocido a Edward antes seguro que hubiera salido contigo, salía con cualquiera de hecho.

- Alice por si no te has dado cuenta estoy frente a ti.

Alice se hundió de hombros y murmuro un suave "Opss". Sabiendo que nada servía que me molestara mire a Bella que estaba sentada junto a mí y escuche como Alec la arrinconaba con sus preguntas.

Pase un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella y la atraje hacia mí, alejándola de Alec.

- Si no quiero hablar sobre su relación creo que deberías respetar su decisión y si no quieres que te rompa un brazo deberás darle su espacio.

Note la cara molesta de Alec antes de que la cambiara por una más amable cuando Bella dejo de mirarme y lo miro a él.

- Lo siento, solo quería estar seguro de que Bella no terminaría con un imbécil.

- Y estoy seguro que eres un profesional en el tema de la imbecilidad pero de igual forma no permitiré que alguien trate a Bella de esa forma y considerando que estas en nuestra casa te pediría que te controles si no quieres terminar lastimado.

Alec me miro apretando la mandíbula luego se puso de pie y miro a Jane.

- Sera mejor que nos marchemos, es tarde.

Jane se levanto protestando pero con un movimiento de su mano Alec le ordeno que se callara.

- Ha sido… Divertido, espero que tengamos la oportunidad de salir antes de que regresen.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la salida se inclino y beso a Bella en la mejilla.

- Si consideras dejar al maldito afortunado con el que sales avísame estoy seguro que podre hacerte más feliz que el.

Jasper se puso de pie con su plato y el de Alice en sus manos en dirección a la cocina donde antes de desaparecer por la puerta hablo lo suficiente para que todo lo escucháramos.

- Honestamente lo dudo.

Jane se despidió de todos con un abrazo y en el momento en que se acerco a mi tuve el impulso de correr pero sus brazos me detuvieron antes de que lo hiciera.

Me abrazo más tiempo del que debería mientras me murmuraba al ido lo mucho que me extrañaría. En el momento que me soltó y me dio la espalda para seguir a su hermano me sacudí como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera golpeado mi cuerpo.

Bella los acompaño hasta la puerta mientras nosotros limpiábamos la mesa.

Mientras tomaba mi plato, el de Bella, Jane y Alec note como Emmett me lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando creía que no lo notaria. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca llena de confusión e indecisión sobre un tema que claramente me involucraba a mí.

Aun cuando Emmett y yo no hablamos como solíamos hacerlo no quería seguir prolongando su miseria así que me detuve antes de acercarme a la puerta de la cocina y lo mire.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar Emmett?

Creí que mi boca golpearía el suelo de la sorpresa cuando observe por lo que creo sería la tercera vez en mi vida como Emmett se mostraba avergonzado por algo.

- Yo quería saber si podíamos hablar unos minutos.

- Claro yo… Solo déjame dejar esto en la cocina.

En cuanto entre a la cocina me acerque a Jasper que se encontraba lavando los platos. Deje los que llevaba junto a él mirándolo directamente hasta que se sintió incomodo y aun sin verme murmuro.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Emmett quiere hablar conmigo y luce avergonzado.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios mientras seguía lavando los platos.

- Y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Lo mire confundido por sus palabras antes de darme media vuelta y salir de la cocina.

Emmett estaba sentado mirando sus manos nervioso. Moví una de las sillas y me senté, llamando la atención de Emmett.

- ¿Sobre que querías hablar Emm?

Torció los labios evitando mirarme pero luego cerró los ojos suspirando y al abrirlos me miro avergonzado.

- Quiero disculparme por haberte golpeado aquella vez y en serio lamento como me he portado últimamente, Jasper me conto todo y…

- No tienes porque pedir perdón Emm, lo entiendo.

-No Edward me he portado como un idiota sin querer confiar en lo que pudieras decir, eres mi hermano debí confiar más en ti.

Sonreí recargándome en la silla.

- En serio Emmett lo que me alegra es que podamos volver a ser como antes sabes que odio pelear con ustedes.

Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Emmett, se puso de pie y se acerco a mí para darme un abrazo que casi hacia que escupiera mis propios pulmones.

- ¿Entonces estamos bien?

- Claro además es mejor que Bella este contigo que con un idiota como "Alec" ¿Que clase de nombre idiota es ese?

Estuvimos hablando por al menos dos horas, de no haber sido por que rose insistió en llevarse a Emmett con la escusa de que su película favorita estaba pasando probablemente nos hubiéramos quedado hablando toda la noche.

Iba subiendo las escaleras bostezando cuando encontré a Bella recargada en la pared que daba hacia mi habitación usando unos pantalones para yoga de un color azul cenizo y una camisa negra sin mangas.

- Hola.

Me detuve frente a ella sonriendo.

- Hola, creí que ya estabas dormida.

- Eso pensaba hacer pero parece que no tengo sueño

Me acerque a ella lentamente sonriendo como un idiota.

- Así que decidiste venir y acosarme… Lo cual admito seria genial.

Ella alejo su cuerpo de la pared acercándose a mí y sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi camisa.

- Creí que habías tenido suficiente acoso por hoy.

Una sonrisa brillante se extendió por su rostro y sentí que mis rodillas se volvían mantequilla.

- Cuando se trata de ti no creo que tenga suficiente nunca.

Alce mis brazos apoyándolos contra la pared atrapándola entre mis brazos e incline mi rostro hasta que estuviera mas a la altura de su rostro.

- ¿En serio?

Observe su rostro adorando como sus majillas se teñían de rojo y como mordía su labio inferior.

- Bésame y lo sabrás.

- Te he besado antes recuerdas.

- Si lo recuerdo exageradamente bien pero antes no me estabas preguntando algo ahora sin embargo si quieres tu respuesta tendrías que besarme.

Me aleje de ella dejando que mis brazos cayeran a mis costados y mirándola comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y Bella avanzo hacia mí. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta mirándome.

- Más vale que la respuesta valga la pena.

Antes de que dijera algo ella entro a mi habitación y yo sonreí como un idiota mientras cerraba la puerta.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Mire el techo de mi habitación intentando calmar me mientras los labios de Bella recorrían mi cuello y sus manos se deslizaban por mi torso desnudo.

Mis manos sujetaban su cadera sintiendo la tela de su pantalón mientras mi espalda sentía la textura de la madera, de la cabecera de mi cama. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones de lo que ella me estaba haciendo hasta que mis ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con la piel de su hombro y espalda desnuda, logre ver la tela negra de su sostén pero eso no ayudaba en evitar que quisiera hacer algo por lo cual Emmett me mataría y considerando que apenas habíamos hecho las paces no estaba buscando una pelea y de esta forma no era como quisiera que Bella y yo estuviéramos juntos por primera vez.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad sujete a Bella de los hombros obligándola a que se irguiera y acaso mencione que estaba sentado sobre mi abdomen… ¡Dios! Esta chica terminaría matándome.

Los ojos de Bella reflejaban probablemente la misma lujuria que se encontraba en los míos, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus encantadores labios hinchados haciendo aun más difícil el hecho de que tenía que detener lo que estábamos haciendo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?

-¡Dios, no! Bella si esto fuera hacerlo mal no podría sobrevivir cuando lo hicieras bien… Es solo que a pesar de lo mucho que me pueda arrepentir después creo que no es el momento para hacer esto…

Sus mejillas se tornaron aun más rojas y una ligera sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

- ¿Te refieres a algo así?

Todo mi cuerpo se tenso cuando sentí su mano contra mi entrepierna y tuve que esperar unos segundos antes de poder recordar cómo hablar. Sujete su mano y la aleje de mi cuerpo mientras como precaución entrelazaba los dedos de mi mano libre con su otra mano.

- Escucha te amo y por eso no puedo hacerlo en estos momentos, se que aun no confías completamente en mi y hasta que el bastardo de James confiese lo que hizo y puedas volver a confiar en mi propongo que no hagamos esto hasta después.

Bella inclino el rostro dejando que su frente se recargara contra mi mentón.

- ¿Es tu forma amable de decirme que me vaya a mi habitación?

Sujete su rostro con ternura notando como sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

- No, si dependiera de mi estaría junto a ti cada segundo del día y la noche pero después de lo que ocurrió no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte mal, no quiero que dudes de mi y menos que te llegues a arrepentir por lo que ocurra entre nosotros. Te amo Bella.

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron con atención. La mire sonriendo con ternura.

- Si el día en que por primera vez te vi en ropa interior creí que era el mejor día de mi vida, no tengo palabras para describir como me sentía cuando te vi sin ella.

Bella me miro confundida y recordé que esa ocasión había sido un accidente y yo había dicho no haber visto nada.

- ¿Exactamente cuándo ocurrió eso?

Me aclare la garganta evitando mirarla a los ojos.

- Pues veras yo… Este…

Alce la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como abría los ojos de par en par recordando esa ocasión. Sujeto una de las almohadas y comenzó a golpearme con ella

- Eres un mentiroso ¡Dijiste que no habías visto nada!

Intente cubrirme pero al ver que así no lograría nada le quite la almohada.

- Fue un accidente, ocurrió tan rápido que no había podido mirar a otro lado.

Sus manos comenzaron a golpear mi pecho así que la abrace contra mí evitando que me siguiera golpeando.

- Lo siento, mentir parecía mejor que decirte que había visto cuando te quitabas el traje de baño.

Sentí su cálido aliento contra mi piel y observe como se tallaba la cara cansada.

- Sera mejor dormir, estas cansada.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya a mi habitación?

- No.

La solté y ella se acostó junto a mí mientras yo me acomodaba en la cama envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella.

- Buenas noches Bella.

Bese sus labios suavemente y ella sonrió.

-Buenas noches Edward.

Si acaso existía el paraíso estaba seguro que debía ser algo como esto.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	26. Alguien nuevo

Hola,

Lo sé, lo sé ha sido una eternidad pero gracias a uno de mis hermanos el resto tuvo que pagar y estuvimos todo este tiempo sin internet Q.Q Espero que les agrade la continuación y en serio me disculpo por el retardo, espero que la continuación ayude a que me perdonen con mayor facilidad.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Ok, admito que este se estaba tornando uno de los días más estresantes de mi vida y la insistente necesidad de Alice de recordarme todo lo que podría salir mal no mejoraba nada la forma en que me sentía.

Jasper se tallo el rostro con su mano derecha. Era evidente que estaba cansado sin embargo Alice seguía hablando.

Mire a Bella recargada contra mi pecho profundamente dormida y después a Emmett que se encontraba a unos metros frente a nuestros asientos, ocupando al menos tres asientos de los que estaban disponibles e igual de dormido que Bella.

Sentía que mis piernas se habían comenzado a adormecer y la voz de Alice se volvía más molesta a cada segundo que pasaba.

- Alice basta ya, llevas horas balbuceando.

Mire a Rose que llegaba de la cafetería cargando al menos 4 cafés y sentí que la vida regresaba a mi cuando el dulce olor de la caliente bebida llego hacia mí.

- ¡Oh Rose! Creo que te amo.

Rose me miro alzando una ceja.

- Es solo café Edward no exageres si no quieres que Emmett te vuelva a golpear.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Alice se puso de pie frente a Rosalie con los ojos de cachorrito triste que tan fácilmente podían inspirar culpa hasta en un angel.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala cuando yo solo estoy preocupada por nuestra madre?

Rosalie suspiro tomando un café y entregándoselo a Jasper antes de que su cabeza terminara golpeando la pared.

- Escucha entiendo que estés preocupada, todos lo estamos pero papa está con ella así que todo saldrá bien, además de que hemos estado aquí desde las 4:30 y es cerca de las dos todos estamos cansados y tus constantes comentarios no ayudan en nada… Hasta Emmett se quedo callado y él era el más alterado de todos.

Me estire para tomar el café que Rose me ofreció teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Bella.

- El siempre se altera.

Rose movió las piernas de Emmett sin ningún cuidado y se sentó mirando a Alice.

- De igual forma ya cállate además de que creo que estaremos mucho más tiempo del que imaginábamos.

Alice miro a Rose aun más preocupada.

- ¿Tan mal esta mamá?

- No tonta, cuando baje a la cafetería la televisión estaba encendida y al parecer hay una tormenta o algo así, no es tan grave pero se recomienda permanecer en casa y no parecer que se vaya a calmar pronto.

Le di algunos sorbos a mi café mirando a Alice que miraba a Rose con sus ojos de cachorro triste. Mire a Jasper que bebía su café medio dormido, era un milagro que no se hubiera terminado quemando.

Me acomode en mi lugar y mire el techo blanco intentado pensar en algo interesante pero mi mente estaba igual que el techo… Completamente en blanco.

Cuando mi atención se enfoco en mis hermanas me tomo por sorpresa que ambas me miraban con atención y una enorme sonrisa se extendía por sus rostros.

- ¿Qué?

Alice le sonrió a Rose y luego me miro.

- Bueno estamos aburridos y como estaremos aun más tiempo aquí Rose y yo estábamos pensando que quizás tú podrías convencer a una de las enfermeras para que nos deje ver la televisión.

Alice señalo la televisión que se encontraba en la esquina derecha cerca de donde Emmett estaba dormido y que permanecía apagada ara no alterar a los pacientes o al menos eso era lo que le dijeron a Alice.

- Ya te dijeron que no cuando preguntaste a las 12:56.

- Si lo recuerdo pero de igual manera yo no soy un apuesto chico que fácilmente puede convencerla de dar su autorización.

- No voy a coquetear con ella Alice, manda a Jasper.

Alice le quito a Jasper el café de las manos segundos antes de que el rostro de el cayera contra el hombro de Alice.

- Una almohada esta mas despierta que él en este momento… Por favor Edward.

- No Alice.

- Vamos Edward, yo te traje café.

Mire a Rosalie. Sabía que nada era gratis proviniendo de ella sin embargo con lo cansado que estaba lo había olvidado.

Suspirando me puse de pie acomodando a Bella en el asiento con cuidado para que no despertara. Estirándome mire a Rosalie que sonría abiertamente de manera triunfante.

- Esta es la última vez que acepto algo de ti.

- Como digas, ahora despéinate un poco y conquista a la enfermera.

De mala gana camine hacia la estación de enfermeras donde dos enfermeras de al menos 25 años conversaban entre ellas riendo como un par de niñas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello rubio y la otra negro, sus blancos uniformes lucían impecables.

No muy feliz me acerque al mostrador apoyando mis manos sobre este. ¿Qué había dicho Rosalie sobre mi cabello?

Me pase una mano por el cabello en el momento en que hablaba llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

- Lamento interrumpir yo…

La enfermera rubia giro su rostro a mitad de una oración con el ceño fruncido pero en cuanto me miro su rostro cambio y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Hola… ¿Tu eres uno de los hijos del Doctor Cullen no es cierto?

- Ah sí… Me preguntaba si…

La chica de cabello negro se inclino hacia mí sonriendo de igual manera que la otra chica y automáticamente quise alejarme de ahí.

- El Doctor habla mucho de ustedes cuando esta aquí, pero nunca menciono que sus hijos fueran tan atractivos.

No supe de que manera logre salir de ahí pero diez minutos después ya estaba de regreso con el control de la televisión en la mano y el permiso correspondiente para encender la televisión.

Los minutos pasaban con rapidez y ni siquiera la televisión logro entretenernos.

Contuve las ganas de reírme al ver que Alice le pintaba las uñas a un muy dormido Jasper de un escandaloso tono naranja y Rosalie maquillaba el rostro de Emmett con el argumento de que en realidad realzaría el color de sus ojos, las hubiera detenido de haber sido posible pero eran Alice y Rosalie... Y honestamente no creo que el naranja sea mi color.

Cansado y aburrido me quede mirando el techo recordando lo que hace horas había ocurrido.

_Flash back_

Había estado nevando moderadamente desde la mañana y el paisaje blanco que se admiraba desde las ventanas era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar.

Después de un delicioso desayuno nos despedimos del abuelo y de nuestro padre que habían decido ir al hospital donde usualmente mi padre trabaja cada vez que venían a Londres. Mi abuelo había trabajado ahí y no era solo el lugar donde mi padre había iniciado sus prácticas si no que también era el lugar donde había conocido a nuestra madre.

Saltando hacia la puerta que daba al jardín termine de ponerme mi bota izquierda y observe a Emmett tecleando a Jasper contra la nieve mientras Bella y Rose se reían, una molesta Alice tomaba nieve entre sus manos y la moldeaba hasta formar una bola para luego lanzársela a Emmett.

Rose miro en mi dirección y comenzó a hacer gestos con sus manos.

- Corre Edward o te perderás de Alice matando a Emmett con una bola de nieve.

Emmett se levanto del suelo y se echo a correr mientras Alice se inclinaba para tomar más nieve entre sus manos gritando promesas de muerte para Emmett.

Al pasar junto a Jasper lo ayude a levantarse. Se sacudió la nieve y miro como Alice se echaba a correr detrás de Emmett.

- ¿Ahora que hizo Emmett?

Jasper comenzó a reír mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

- Comenzó a hacer bromas sobre su ropa y sobre como no entendía la necesidad de comprar bolsas y ropa de Chanel y todo eso…

Mire a Jasper unos segundos confundido.

- ¿Qué eso no lo hace todo el tiempo?

- Quizá lo que de hecho la molesto es que le quitara el gorro y estirara el brazo retándola a que se lo quitara mientras la llamaba enana. Alice le piso el pie y lo empujo hacia atrás haciéndolo caer sobre mi y recuperando su gorro.

Me reí sabiendo lo mucho que Alice odiaba que Emmett la llamara enana pero dos segundos después me calle al ver como una bola de nieve que Emmett había lanzado golpeaba a rose justo en la cara.

- ¡Noo!

El silencio reino en el jardín y nadie se atrevía a mover ni un musculo. Al mismo tiempo los ojos de todos se fijaron en Emmett que lucía como si la misma muerte se le hubiera aparecido.

- Rose… Yo… En serio no fue mi intención…

Rosalie se sacudió la nieve del rostro y miro molesta a Emmett.

- Estas muerto Emmett McCarty Cullen.

Rose se inclino y tomo toda la nieve que le fue posible algo que en realidad no necesito ya que cuando avanzaba asía Emmett, este se encontraba tan aterrado que sin fijarse se dio media vuelta y se echo a correr solo para que la gruesa rama de un árbol lo golpeara en el rostro haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda.

Rose de detuvo al instante y al igual que el resto de nosotros corrimos para ver si se encontraba bien pero al ver que lo único herido era su orgullo nos comenzamos a reír.

Después de una pelea de nieve, votamos y ya que Emmett estuvo de acuerdo comenzamos a cubrirlo de nieve en memoria de aquella vez que siendo solo unos niños lo habíamos convertido en un muñeco de nieve.

- Lo prometen.

Por decima vez Jasper inclino el rostro y miro a Emmett serio.

- Relájate, esta vez no te vamos a dejar en la nieve.

- La última vez estuve una hora atorado mientras ustedes tomaban chocolate caliente.

Bella golpeaba la nieve alrededor del torso de Emmett para darle forma mientras yo me encargaba de las piernas, Alice y Rose de los hombros y brazos.

Jasper se hizo a un lado mirando a Emmett como un escultor a la pieza de arte que estaba formando.

- Iré por un sombrero, la cámara y algo para formar los botones.

- Apresúrate.

Cuando Jasper regreso al jardín minutos después se encontraba agitado y estaba gritando. Cuando al fin entendimos que era por mama, las chicas ayudaron a Emmett a salir de la nieve mientras yo intentaba localizar a papa.

Todos estábamos alterados aunque Alice y Emmett estaban en un nivel mucho más alto que el resto de nosotros, de alguna manera logramos calmarnos lo suficiente para seguir las instrucciones de papa y logramos que mama llega a salvo al hospital, bueno si a salvo significa gritando por las contracciones y jurando que cuando estuviera bien le daría una paliza a nuestro padre… En serio que esperaban era una Cullen después de todo.

_Fin del flash back_

La voz de alguien me llamo la atención. Hasta que mi mente se volvió a encender pude reconocer la voz de mi padre hablando con Alice y Rose alegremente.

- Papa… ¿Cómo esta mama y el bebe?

Sonriendo mi padre nos miro.

- Ambos están perfectamente, Esme está descansando ahora luego podrán hablar con ella.

Alice se puso de pie agitando sus manos en el aire con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Y bien que fue niño o niña?

Rosalie miro a papa con la misma emoción de Alice y el solo sonrió mientras respondía su pregunta.

- Es un hermoso niño.

Alice comenzó a gritar de la emoción despertando a Emmett, Jasper y a Bella al instante. Emmett se despertó desorientado prácticamente gritando "¿que?" un par de veces, Jasper parecía como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera recorrido su cuerpo y el rostro de Bella tenia marcas en la cara de la tela de mi camisa.

Cuando papa noto las uñas de Jasper y la cara de Emmett la sorpresa de dibujo en su rostro y comenzó a reír mirando a Alice y a Rosalie que al instante solo se hundieron de hombros y culparon al aburrimiento por sus acciones.

Cansados y adoloridos por estar sentados por tanto tiempo miramos por la enorme ventana, mirando en la dirección que papa nos señalaba. Envuelto en una sabana azul nuestro hermano menor permanecía dormido con el poco cabello que tenia alborotado y con el pulgar en la boca.

- ¡Ow! Mira que lindo es.

El codo de Emmett se calvo en mis costillas una y otra vez.

- Mira Edward tiene tu cabello.

Sonreí mientras rodeaba a Bella con mi brazo derecho y recargaba mi mejilla en su hombro.

- Si y mira Emmett tiene tus cachetes.

- ¡Alice!

- ¿Qué? Es cierto… Esperemos que no tenga tu apetito de lo contrario moriremos de hambre.

Sonriendo mire la etiqueta con el nombre de nuestro hermano. Sin duda había nacido en una familia muy extraña y probablemente más problemática de lo que habría querido pero ahora no había remedio era un Cullen.

Seth Cullen, bienvenido a la familia.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	27. Sin secretos

Hola,

U.U En estos últimos días me había sentido sin inspiración por fortuna hace dos días la inspiración llego a mí y sin querer perder una sola idea me puse a escribir. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado…

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

- Muy bien Edward hay algo que quieras decirme.

Mire el impecable piso blanco del pasillo del hospital rogando que a mi mente se le ocurriera algo lo suficientemente coherente para que me salvara el pellejo.

Podía ver de reojo a Carlisle con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que las palabras salieran de mis labios.

- Y bien…

- Yo…

Con la mente en blanco, alce mi rostro para mirarlo a la cara. Su rostro estaba en blanco igual que mi mente y me puse aun más nervioso. Con un suspiro pesado su postura se relajo, paso una mano por su cabello.

- Escucha puedo entender que estés nervioso pero tu madre y yo ya pasamos por estos con Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose. Si te hace sentir mejor no estoy molesto solo quiero que confíes en mí y me lo digas.

Me senté en la silla más cercana del pasillo y Carlisle se sentó junto a mí.

- Quería decirles… Más bien queríamos decirles pero había pasado algo antes de que viniéramos y estábamos trabajando en ello… Solo queríamos tener algo de espacio para reforzar nuestra relación antes de poder decirles a todos.

Su mano descanso en mi hombro.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Lo mire de manera tímida y él me miro sonriendo.

- Es fácil al ver la manera en que mirabas a Bella mientras cargaba a Seth, era la misma sonrisa de Jasper y Emmett cuando miraban a Alice y a Rose…A decir verdad es la misma sonrisa que tenía yo cuando miraba a tu madre.

Me reí cuando la historia de cómo nuestros padres se habían conocido paso por mi mente. Confundido mi padre me miro.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Recargue mi cabeza contra la pared mirándolo.

- Solo recordaba la historia de cómo mama y tú se conocieron.

La misma sonrisa avergonzada que se posaba en su cara cuando nos contaban esa historia volvió a aparecer y no pude evitar reírme un poco más.

- Es bastante gracioso.

- Tranquilízate puedes ser mi hijo pero Bella también lo es y…

Me comencé a reír con mayor fuerza cuando dijo eso tonándolo por sorpresa.

- Debes admitir suena demasiado incestuoso cuando lo dices así.

El comenzó a reír también.

- Lo sé, ¿recuerdas cuando Emmett y Rose comenzaron a salir? Prácticamente se la pasaban horrorizando a cada persona que entraba a nuestra casa con sus bromas… ¡Cielos! ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de navidad del hospital?

- Como podría olvidarlo, se estuvo hablando de esa noche por semanas en la escuela.

Estuvimos riendo por algunos minutos hasta que la conversación se torno seria nuevamente.

- Escucha Edward eres mi hijo y te quiero más que a mi vida pero aun cuando Bella no comparte mi sangre también la considero como mi hija y la amo de la misma manera y lo último que quiero es verla herida, así que te diré lo mismo que les dije a tu hermanos: "te quiero pero si llegas a lastimar a mi hija, tu y yo tendremos graves problemas".

Su rostro serio me mostro que no estaba bromeando, esas palabras no era mi padre quien las decía si no el padre de Bella, un hombre que solo me veía como un chico que pensaba robarse a su hermosa hija.

- Lo entiendo papá, descuida.

Me miro por unos segundos y luego una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Vamos, tu madre debe haber despertado y los chicos seguramente están como locos con Seth.

Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos hacia la habitación pero cuando estábamos a unos pasos de la puerta me detuve.

- ¿Papá?

El se detuvo y me miro.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Podrías no decirle nada a mamá, al menos no aun.

- Descuida no diré nada, después de las amenazas que me grito al llegar aquí lo último que quiero es que se moleste conmigo después de todo aun somos jóvenes y una vida sin sexo no es lo mío.

- ¡PAPA!

Riendo siguió caminado, abrió la puerta y entro sin esperarme.

Mire la puerta abierta y sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar esas palabras de mi cabeza. Amaba a mis padres pero si ellos seguían dando más información de la que en realidad estaba interesado en saber tendría que mudar a un lugar muy lejano o volverme sordo.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Me deje caer en el sofá de la sala y me estire sobre el observando a Bella acercarse a mí.

- ¿Como te sientes?

- Agotado. Quiero dormir por una semana.

Una vez que estuvo junto a mí se acostó en el sofá haciéndome a un lado.

- ¡Oye!

- Cállate y déjame dormir un poco más, estoy tan cansada que no creo poder subir las escaleras.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y cerré lo ojos disfrutando del aroma que desprendía.

- Por cierto Carlisle sabe sobre nosotros.

El silencio reino la habitación por unos segundos hasta que las manos de Bella se presionaron contra mi pecho y gritando se sentó en el sofá.

-¡¿QUE EL QUE?

Por quince minutes estuvimos hablando de mi conversación con Carlisle y gustosamente hubiera seguido hablando de ello si eso hubiera evitado lo que ocurrió después.

Dejamos el tema por la paz y decidimos dormir por un tiempo en el sofá que resultaba endemoniadamente cómodo cuando escuchamos que la puerta principal se abría y algunas voces que decidimos ignorar hasta que se escucho el terrible chillido de una voz que me resultaba familiar pero que no quería recordar.

- ¡BELLA!

Bella gimió con pesadez estirando su cuerpo, inconscientemente presionándolo contra el mío de forma sugestiva que sin duda me hizo despertar por completo. Ella se sentó una vez más y miro hacia el umbral que daba a la puerta.

- No quédate un poco más.

Sujete su brazo acercándola hacia mí para que volviera acostarse pero comenzó a reír y entonces ese horrible chillido volvió pero esta vez más cerca.

- Bella felicidades.

Apoye mi codo contra el sofá y mire hacia el umbral lamentándolo en seguida.

- ¡Edward!

Jane, la horrible Jane y su odioso hermano estaban de pie mirándonos. Jane avanzo hacia nosotros sonriendo y yo hundí mi rostro contra el cojín del sofá.

- Nos enteramos sobre tu hermanito hace poco y quisimos venir a felicitarte.

Sentí que Bella se movía y alguien más se sentaba en el sofá inmediatamente me senté usando el cuerpo de Bella de escudo para evitar que Jane se me acercara.

- Muero de sueño así que las dejare conversar.

Me incline hacia Bella susurrando.

- Me daré un baño por favor no dejes que se acerque a mi habitación.

Ella se rio y simplemente se acerco a mi besando mi mejilla.

- Como si lo fuera permitir.

Me puse de pie sin decir una palabra más pero al dar dos pasos me di la vuelta y me incline para susurrarle algo más a Bella.

- Pero si por ejemplo tú quieres ir no me molestaría de hecho estas cordialmente invitada.

Me aleje guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

- Lo tendré en mente.

Pase junto al estúpido de Alec y me dirigí hacia las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

El agua estaba algo fría pero se sentía maravilloso contra mis músculos agarrotados por todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el hospital.

Cerré la llave y tomando una toalla comencé a secarme. Al salir de la ducha y me mire en el espejo agradeciendo que al menos lucia mas vivo aun cuando tenía ligueras marcas moradas bajo los ojos.

Envolví la toalla sobre mi cadera y salí del baño sacudiendo mi cabello aun húmedo. Camine hacia mi armario con tranquilidad para sacar algo cómodo que ponerme.

Tome una camisa blanca sin mangas y un pantalón holgado gris, sabiendo que solo me cambiaria y dormiría por un buen rato.

Me di la vuelta para dejar mi ropa sobre la cama y entonces lo vi. Alec estaba de pie junto a mi cama mirando las fotografías en uno de los muebles.

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

- Solo mirando.

Sus ojos burlones se fijaron en mí.

- Escucha si eres gay no tengo ningún problema con ello pero honestamente no estoy interesado.

El comenzó a reír y avanzo hacia mi.

- Tu hermana me interesa y a pesar de que seas su hermano mayor quiero decirte que no me interesa tu opinión quiero a Bella y ella estará conmigo, lo quieras o no.

Lo mire por unos segundos y entonces fue mi turno de reí.

- Lamento ser quien te lo diga pero a ella no le interesas.

- Se nota lo poco que conoces a Bella…

- No, tu no la conoces, ella no quiere nada contigo de hecho está en una relación con alguien mas recuerdas…

Apretando la mandíbula me miro irritado.

- No durara, ese chico no es el indicado para Bella.

- Tú no eres nadie para decidirlo, así que mas vale que te alejes de ella si no quieres que te rompa la cara.

Alec se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir me miro sobre su hombro.

- Bella es solo mía, no importa lo que creas ella terminara conmigo.

Camine hacia el antes de que cerrara la puerta y lo sujete del hombro con fuerza empujándolo hacia afuera.

- Me importa poco lo que tu torcida mentecita te este diciendo, mas vale que te alejes de mi novia o te juro que lo lamentaras.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mirándome.

- ¿Tu novia?

Mire hacia mi derecha al escuchar una chillona voz y observe como Jane tenia la misma expresión de sorpresa de su hermano y como una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba en el rostro de Bella.

Jane se giro y miro a Bella horrorizada.

- Pero es tu hermano…

- Soy adoptada recuerdas.

De la nada Jane comenzó a chillar como una niña de 5 años a quien se le niega algo y miro furiosa a Bella.

- ¡Por eso me dijiste que él no estaba interesado en nadie mas!

Murmurando algunas cosas Jane se acerco a Alec y tomando su mano tiro de ella hacia las escaleras.

- Están enfermos. Eres la peor amiga que alguien podría desear Bella…

No escuchamos nada mas de lo que decía, solo escuchamos el portazo que marcaba su salida.

Mire a Bella y ambos comenzamos a reír como tontos. Bella camino hacia mí rodeando mi torso desnudo con sus brazos.

- Hueles muy bien.

Sonreí antes su comentario y bese su frente.

- Es el milagro de una ducha y creo que necesitas una.

- Cállate.

Riendo golpeo mis hombros. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atraje hacia mí.

- Vamos puedes bañarte en mi cuarto, te presto algo de ropa y ambos podemos dormir un rato.

- Suena perfecto.

La sujete arrastrándola conmigo a la habitación. Los chicos estaban durmiendo así que dudaba que nos molestarían de igual manera solo queríamos descansar.

Y no se me ocurría una mejor manera de hacerlo mas que junto a Bella… Bueno si se me ocurrían un par de formas pero por ahora eso tendría que esperar.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	28. Regresando a casa

Hola,

Nuevamente la inspiración me abandono, no crean que eh abandonado alguna de mis historias se lo frustrante que es cuando una historia que te gusta queda inconclusa y no tengo planeado hacer algo así. Espero que les agrade el capitulo…

Hace poco comencé a ver que varias autoras tenían cuentas en Facebook o Twitter para que fuera mas sencillo que puedan comunicarse con ella y que sus lectores los conocieran un poco mas así que me pareció una buena idea así que ahora tengo una cuenta en Twitter para cualquiera que quiera localizarme: ** YourBlackShoes**

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

- ¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir tan pronto?

Termine de acomodar una mochila en el compartimiento sobre los asiento y me senté en el asiento libre junto a Bella. Pase mí brazo sobre sus hombros atrayéndola así mí.

- Era mejor que regresáramos antes de lo contrario sería difícil conseguir boletos al menos logramos pasar navidad juntos.

- Fue divertido.

Bostezando ella comenzó a tallarse los ojos y sabía que las pastillas que le había recetado Carlisle habían comenzado a hacer efecto lo cual era bueno ya que Bella tenía terror a volar y ya que esta vez no viajaría sola era mejor que estuviera dormida durante el resto del vuelo.

A pesar de que era un vuelo nocturno Carlisle le dio las pastillas porque sabía la forma en que Bella se alteraba y sin ellas seguramente se la pasaría todo el tiempo despierta aferrándose al asiento.

Bese su frente apartando algunos mechones de su rostro.

- ¿Qué fue lo más te gusto?

Sonriendo Bella volvió a bostezar y después se acurruco contra mi pecho antes de contestar a mí pregunta.

- Probablemente Seth vestido de duende, Emmett como Rodolfo el reno y papá vestido de Santa, aunque la comida estuvo deliciosa también.

- Cierto, aunque admito que fue un poco ridículo que Emmett estuviera compitiendo con Seth porque creía que le robaba la atención.

Incline la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Emmett asomando su cabeza sobre nuestros asientos mirándome ofendido.

- ¿Ridículo? Por favor, Seth los engaños a todos babeando y haciendo estúpidos soniditos vestido de duende actuando todo inocente, nadie es más tierno que Emmett Cullen en navidad.

Apreté la mandíbula para evitar reírme pero fue imposible ocultarla cuando Rosalie golpeo a Emmett y tirando de su brazo lo sentó en su lugar solo para comenzar a regañarlo.

- Ya basta Emmett no discutiré esto de nuevo contigo, Seth es un bebe y tu casi un adulto con el cerebro de un niño de 5 años…

Podía imaginar a Emmett sentado con un puchero de niño chiquito con los brazos cruzados. Tenía tantas ganas de voltear y mirar a Emmett pero al ver que Bella se había quedado completamente dormida tuve que resistir la tentación y termine concentrándome en leer el libro de "Let the right one in" de John Lindqvist que había tomado de la oficina de Carlisle para matar el tiempo.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

_"La chica se dio la vuelta y sonrió de manera tímida, acercándose a la recepción. Su cabello se encontraba húmedo, el ocasional copo de nieve que no se había derretido mostraba el blanco contra el negro. Ella no mantuvo sus ojos pegados al suelo como comúnmente los niños hacían en ambientes desconocidos. No, los tristes ojos negros miraron directo a Maud mientras ella caminaba al mostrador."_

Habían pasado no se cuanto tiempo desde que habíamos despegados y había estado concentrado en el libro hasta que sonidos extraños habían comenzado a incomodarme.

Dejando a un lado el libro, me pase una mano por mi alborotado cabello. Mire el reloj notando que eran casi las 11 y observe como solo algunos pasajeros estaban dormidos.

Cansado hice a un lado a Bella con cuidado y me puse de pie inclinándome hacia el frente sobre los asientos y usando un tono más fuerte de lo que debería haberlo hecho, le "pedí" a Jasper que se alejara de Alice.

- ¡Por todos los cielos Jasper! Deja de besar a mi hermana, mejor dicho deja de besar a tu hermana.

Ambos me miraron con la misma cara de sorpresa que varios pasajeros tenían, cuando me acomodaba de nuevo en mi asiento escuche la estruendosa carcajada de Emmett y la risa de Rosalie a mis espaldas.

Jasper se irguió en su asiento y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

- ¡Eso no era necesario!

Incomodo noto como varios pasajeros lo miraban y murmuraban algunas cosas. Aun mas incomodo fue las frases incoherentes que salieron de su boca al intentar defenderse.

- No es lo que creen… Él solo bromea… Es mi hermano, yo...

Con un pequeño grito Alice jalo ha Jasper hacia su asiento y ella se di la vuelta para mirarme de manera amenazadora.

- No te vas a salvar de está Edward.

- ¡Ey! Ustedes no se callaban.

Alice miro alrededor y con un puchero se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

Sonriendo seguí leyendo, esperando que ya estuviéramos llegando al aeropuerto de Seattle.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bostezando me estire mientras esperábamos pacientemente nuestro equipaje. Alice y Jasper aun seguían algo molestos conmigo por lo que había pasado en el avión así que por eso se mantenía a distancia de nosotros.

Rose y Emmett habían tomado alguna de nuestras maletas que habían milagrosamente habían salido pronto y habían ido por el coche para estacionarlo cerca de la entrada donde nos esperarían.

No te como Bella se inclinaba hacia el frente para tomar una de las maletas de Alice que había visto y luego se irguió junto a mi sujetando la maleta. Honestamente no había podido evitar lo ajustado que lucía el pantalón de mezclilla gris que llevaba puesto y como la chamara negra y la camisa blanca que llevaba se alzaba un poco de atrás cuando se inclinaba.

- Sabes que Alice está planeando vengarse de ti en grande ¿no?

- Sip.

- Creo que deberías disculparte.

Mire mi mochila negra, que era la última que nos faltaba y la tome esperando que ya nos pudiéramos ir a casa.

- Lo sé, pero es molesto, lo último que quiero escuchar durante un vuelo es el sonido de Jasper y Alice besuqueándose.

- Aun así deberías hacerlo… ¿Esa es la ultima verdad?

- Si, vámonos.

Bella miro a Alice y movió su mano indicándole que ya nos podíamos ir.

El brazo de Bella rodeo mi cintura y yo pase un brazo sobre sus hombros echándome la mochila al hombro mientras cargaba una de las maletas de Bella.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la entrada donde fácilmente encontramos a Emmett y a Rose conversando junto al Jeep de Emmett. Todos estábamos cansados y en lo único que pensábamos era en dormir, bueno todos excepto Bella que había dormido durante todo el vuelo.

Rosalie y Alice no perdieron el tiempo y se acomodaron en el Jeep, Bella en cambio se paro junto al auto y converso con nosotros mientras acomodábamos las maletas de manera adecuada para que no tuviéramos que llevarnos ninguna al frente y que así al menos algunos de nosotros pudieran descansar.

Cuando estábamos acomodando las últimas maletas un sujeto alto y de cabello negro se detuvo con sus amigos muy cerca de nosotros mirándonos con interés pero decidí ignorarlo y enfocarme en que Emmett dejara de hacer tonterías como cargar una de las maletas de Alice como su fuera un bebe, que puedo decir le afectaba no dormir.

Luego de mandar a Emmett al Jeep para que durmiera un poco note que Bella no había dicho nada desde hace uno minutos y cuando me gire para verla el sujeto de cabello negro que había notado antes estaba conversando con ella.

Jasper cerró la cajuela y yo me acerque a Bella pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo Bella?

El chico me miro sonriendo y estiro su mano derecha hacia mí.

- Soy Dimitri Ulrich, mucho gusto ¿y tú eres?

Estreche su mano con rapidez y luego la deje ir.

- Edward y si nos disculpas debemos irnos.

- Claro pero "_Bella_" aun no me has respondido.

Note como mencionaba el nombre de Bella mientras la miraba divertido y como mi querida novia me golpeaba en el costado con el codo.

- De hecho si lo hice y te lo vuelvo a decir dudo mucho que a mi novio le agrade la idea.

El sonrió de lado mientras intentaba tomar la mano de Bella.

- No tiene por que saberlo.

Golpe su mano para alejarlo de Bella y lo mire molesto.

- Pues si querías ocultarlo no deberías preguntárselo frente a él.

El me miro desconcertado y luego a Bella.

- ¿Qué no habías dicho que viajabas con tus hermanos?

Sonriendo atraje el cuerpo de Bella hacia mí.

- Que puedo decir es demasiado sexy como para ignorarla.

- Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?

- Eso quisieran nuestros padres.

No muy convencido el sujeto se despidió y regreso con sus amigos mientras nosotros riendo nos dimos la vuelta y caminamos al Jeep solo para encontrar a los chicos durmiendo en el asiento trasero.

- Genial.

- Yo puedo conducir si estas muy cansado, después de todo no tengo sueño.

Tras pensarlo por un rato le entregue las llaves y subí al asiento del copiloto, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento me había quedado profundamente dormido.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Sentí que alguien me sacudía mi hombro con suavidad y cuando mis ojos se abrieron me encontré con el rostro de Bella. Los chicos se estaban bajando del auto estirándose y caminando hacia la entrada principal.

Decidimos dejar las maletas para después y simplemente entrar a casa y dormir un rato.

Me sentía cansado y en realidad quería acostarme en mi maravillosa y cómoda cama pero también quería estar con Bella así que cuando ella avanzo hacia la cocina en lugar de había el segundo piso camine detrás de ella sin que al parecer ella lo notara.

Miro el refrigerador y luego en los gabinetes buscando algo de comer o al menos eso pensé, entonces se dio la vuelta y al verme junto a la puerta de la cocina salto llevándose la mano al pecho.

- ¡Cielos! Creí que te habías ido a dormir.

- Que puedo decir me tienes atado a ti.

Sonriendo ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Ve a dormir, tengo hambre y con lo vacio que esta el refrigerador habrá caos cuando Emmett se olvide de dormir y se concentre en comer.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

- Quizá vea un rato televisión y después ordenare algo de comida, aunque creo que iré al supermercado ya que aun es muy temprano.

Me apoye contra la pared mirándola.

- Por que no mejor me acompañas por unas horas arriba y luego pedimos algo.

- Suena muy tentador.

Bella se acerco a mí estirando sus brazos para rodear mi torso y yo envolví los míos alrededor de su cuerpo y justo en ese momento el timbre comenzó a sonar.

Frunciendo el ceño y casi gruñendo solté a Bella y me dirigí hacia la puerta, con un rápido movimiento la abrí encontrándome con quien menos quería ver.

- ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

No me odien xD.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review o pueden localizarme en Twitter XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	29. Tentación

Hola,

Había pensado actualizar la historia el viernes pero mi hermana me pidió ayuda con un proyecto escolar y prácticamente estuve ayudándola durante todo el fin de semana y parte del lunes. Hoy tuve un examen importante que presentar pero ahora que ya me libre de el decidí subir el capitulo y lamento si el capitulo les parece corto quise hacerlo mas largo pero desde la última vez que actualice me llego una idea para otra historia y prácticamente bloqueo el resto de mi que se concentraba en esta y la otra historia que estoy continuando. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado…

Cualquier cosa estoy en Twitter **(YourBlackShoes)**, mi hermana prácticamente a diario usa mi lap así que sin duda me llegaran sus mensajes.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Sus ojos brillaron de malicia y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

- Buenos días a ti también Edward ¿Se encuentra Bella?

- No para ti. Vete.

Iba cerrar la puerta en su estúpida cara cuando la voz de Bella sonó a mis espaldas.

- Oye sabes desde hace cuanto tenemos esto aquí, creo que aun es comestible pero no quisiera arriesgarme.

Sentí su cuerpo presionarse contra mi espalda mientras su cabeza se asomaba a mi lado al igual que su brazo derecho, que sostenía algo que no estaba seguro lo que era.

- ¿Puedes ver la fecha de caducidad? Porque yo no… ¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí?

James miro sonriendo a Bella.

- Hola Bella, solo vine a darte la bienvenida y como imagine que lo único que cruzaría por su mente luego de un largo viaje seria dormir y comer luego decidí traerles algo.

James alzo su brazo izquierdo donde notamos las bolsas que llevaba.

- Gracias.

Alzando una ceja mire a James.

- ¿Cómo supiste que habíamos llegado?

- ¿Conoces a Leo? Bueno el trabaja en el aeropuerto y los vio cuando llegaron así que cuando hable con él hace como una hora el me lo menciono.

- Eso es increíblemente aterrador. ¿Has escuchado de la película atracción fatal? Por alguna razón todo esto me recuerda a esa película.

James me sonrió y luego miro a Bella.

- Solo vine a saludarte y a dejarles esto.

Extendió su brazo asía mi y de mala gana lo tome.

- Nos vemos Edward, Bella como siempre es un placer verte.

En cuanto se dio media vuelta cerré la puerta y mire a Bella.

- Admítelo el tipo es aterrador.

Ella comenzó a reirá mientras tomaba mi mano y avanzábamos hacia la sala.

Discutimos sobre si debíamos o no comer la comida que James había traído, después de todo James la había traído. Al final terminamos comiéndola ya que bueno nuestro apetito termino ganando.

Comimos viendo la televisión y después ambos nos quedamos cómodamente dormidos en el sofá de la sala.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

- Sera mejor que dejes eso Jasper o juro por dios que te arranco la mano de una mordida.

- Yo lo vi primero.

- ¿Y? Que consten que te advertí.

Abrí los ojos y luego me los talle al escuchando la escandalosa voz de Emmett saliendo de la cocina.

Me puse de pie con cuidado sin despertar a Bella y camine hacia la cocina.

Lo primero que llamo mi atención fue la docena de bolsas en el mostrador que lucían como si un animal las hubiera rasgado solo para llegar al centro de ellas. Lo segundo fue Emmett y Jasper mirándome con los ojos de par en par como si los hubieran descubierto en alguna travesura, ambos tenían la boca repleta de comida.

Una vez que lograron pasar lo que llevaban en la boca, Jasper casi ahogándose en el proceso, Emmett me miro con la ceja alzada.

- No eres nadie para juzgarnos Eddie, ¡Teníamos hambre!

Me rasque la cabeza y camine hacia el refrigerador hasta que Jasper me detuvo.

- Si buscas los recipientes de la comida china que estaba en el refrigerador no los vas a encontrar…

- ¿Hay algo que no se hayan comido?

Cuando iban a contestarme el timbre sonó y Emmett salto de su asiento hacia la puerta gritando.

- ¡LASAÑAAAA!

Mire a Jasper confundido.

- Emmett estaba muy hambriento así que llamo a todos los restaurantes de la zona.

- ¿Bromeas no?

Jasper me miro llevándose un pequeño emparedado a los labios.

- Emmett nunca bromea cuando se trata de comida.

Me senté a su lado e intente tomar algo de comida pero él me dio un manotazo, frunciendo el ceño volví a intentarlo pero el volvió a golpear mi mano.

Luego de que le contara sobre la visita de James y como él fue el que trajo la comida, me permitió tomar algo de comer.

Paso al menos otra hora antes de que las chicas se unieran a notros en la cocina y para entonces había un sinfín de bolsas de comida a nuestro alrededor. Jasper no mentía cuando dijo que Emmett había llamado a todos los restaurantes de la zona.

Bella me golpeo el brazo cuando comencé a bromear sobre su cabello que se encontraba despeinado.

Tomando platos llenos de comida nos fuimos a la sala donde pasamos el resto del día viendo películas y conversando, lo cual al parecer era lo que necesitábamos para regresar a ser nosotros mismos.

Esa noche todos se fueron a dormir antes de las 12 y cuando desperté la mañana siguiente me alegre de que Bella se hubiera escabullido a mi habitación.

Aunque admito que en parte había sido una mala idea ya que tenerla frente a mí usando solo su ropa interior me estaba volviendo loco. Sé que había dicho que no llegaríamos a más hasta que hiciera a James hablar sobre lo que había hecho pero honestamente en estos momentos con mi mente aun adormilada, ella semidesnuda y una incómoda erección era sumamente difícil controlar mis pensamientos.

Mis ojos vagaron por sus labios descendiendo suavemente por su cuello, me detuve unos segundos en sus senos y luego continúe descendiendo por su abdomen moviendo un poco las sabanas para poder verla mejor.

Tomándome mi tiempo volvía a alzar la mirada hacia su rostro encontrándome con sus hermosos ojos cafés completamente abiertos mirándome con atención.

Sonreí intentando evitar que notara lo avergonzado que me sentía por haber sido atrapado mirándola.

- Buenos…

Su mano se presiono contra mis labios callándome al instante. Alzo su mano libre para pedirme un minuto y sin esperar que dijera nada se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Escuche el sonido del agua corriendo y unos minutos después Bella salió del baño y sentándose a mi lado se inclino hacia mí y me beso. Sonreí al probar sus labios, el liguero sabor a menta cubriéndolos.

- Quizá debería ir a lavarme los dientes también.

- Después…

Sus labios se volvieron a presionar contra los míos y lentamente mi mente dejo de pensar de manera coherente.

- Me siento intrigada…

Con la mente nublada completamente por su cercanía y sus besos la mire sonriendo como un idiota.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre lo que cruzaba por tu mente cuando me mirabas.

No pude mentir o al menos no lo intente si quiera las palabras brotaron de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

- Mmm… Solo pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería alejar toda esa estorbosa tela de tu cuerpo y disfrutar de su calor, su suavidad.

Bese sus labios y en un rápido movimiento nos cambie de posición logrando que las sabanas se enredaran alrededor de nosotros. Riendo seguimos besándonos dejando que nuestras manos exploraran nuestros cuerpos.

Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda mientras mordía su labio inferior, lentamente se deslizaron bajo su ropa interior y llevándome por el momento apreté su trasero atrayéndola más hacia mí. Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco y el escucharla gemir no ayudaba a que pensara claramente. Su cadera se movió contra la mía volviéndome loco.

Sentí una de sus pequeñas manos deslizarse por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Su mano comenzó a acariciarme sobre la ropa que llevaba puesta, cerrando los ojos hundí mi rostro en su cuello respirando de manera agitada.

- ¡Por dios Bella!

Sus manos se detuvieron solo para introducir su mano bajo la tela. Alce el rostro para poder mirarla mientras mis manos estrujaban las sabanas. Sabía que debía detenerme pero la pasión en sus ojos lo hacía sumamente difícil.

Sujete su mano alejándola de mi y bese sus labios moviendo mis caderas con un poco mas de fuerza pero antes de que pudiéramos llegar a algo mas la puerta se abrió.

- El desayuno… ¡Wow!

Cuando mire hacia la puerta solo alcance a ver la melena rubia de Rosalie y la puerta cerrándose de nuevo. Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada claramente pudimos escuchar la voz de Rosalie.

- ¡Yo no vi nada!… El desayuno está listo.

Deje escapar mi aliento y riendo rodé a un lado de Bella.

- Que oportuno.

Ella tomo una almohada y me golpeo con ella, riendo se puso de pie. Cuando hice a un lado la almohada observe como avanzaba hacia el baño quitándose su sostén. Me arrojo su sostén mientras inclinaba el rostro para poder verla mejor sin llegar a en ver en realidad mucho de ella.

- Espero que al menos tengas un plan para hacer confesar a James.

Lo último que vi antes de que cerrara la puerta del baño fue su espalda desnuda.

Deje caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada, mi mano derecha sujeto algo suave y cuando lo alce vi que era el sostén de Bella.

Si, necesitaba un plan o de lo contrario terminaría muriendo de combustión interna.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Sentía como si en cualquier momento Jasper o Emmett me saltarían al cuello con un cuchillo en sus manos. Mire frunciendo el ceño a Rosalie mientras daba un sorbo a mi jugo, si tan solo no hubiera dicho nada no estaríamos en una situación tan tensa como en este momento.

Todo estaba normal hasta que comenzamos a planear lo que haríamos después de todo dentro de poco llegaría el año nuevo y debíamos celebrarlo. Cuando Jasper y Emmett comenzaron a recordar los juegos que solíamos jugar mientras los adultos estaban ocupados charlando, tuve que hablar y con esa simple e inocente frase Rosalie decidió abrir su boca.

- Si es un juego como el de esta mañana dudo mucho que el resto de nosotros quiera estar enterado.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en Rosalie al instante mientras Emmett la miraba confundido.

- ¿De qué hablas Rose?

Luego de que Emmett hiciera un berrinche queriendo saber de que hablaba Rose, ella se acerco y le murmuro algo al oído. Pude ver a la perfección el instante en que la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro y un segundo después me miraba de manera amenazante.

Mi mano se estrello contra mi frente cuando Emmett imito a Rosalie y se acerco a murmurarle algo a Jasper el cual inmediatamente después me miraba de la misma manera en que lo hacia Emmett.

Así que desde hace media hora no había sido capaz ni de pronunciar una letra ya que Emmett y Jasper inmediatamente me miraban como si quisieran matarme, sobre todo si a quien le dirigía la palabra era a Bella.

Suspirando acepte el hecho de que podrían ocurrir peores cosas en mi vida y mientras no me alejara de las chicas viviría al menos otro día mas.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review o pueden localizarme en Twitter XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	30. Interesante año nuevo

Hola,

Siento como si hubiera sido una eternidad desde la última vez que actualice mis historias y sé que probablemente ustedes también se sienten de esa forma, pero ustedes saben lo loco que puede tornarse esta época del año y había tenido algo de dificultad concentrándome en la continuación de una de mis historias porque **tengo una nueva historia y estoy considerando colocarla el primero de Enero**, aquí les dejo una pequeña reseña y quizá podrían sugerirme un titulo ya que en realidad no se me ocurre ninguno xD.

††

_"¿Qué sentirías al descubrir que el autor de uno de los mas populares libros que existe en ese momento no se baso solo en mitos para crear sus historias de vampiros, sino también en su inmortal vida? ¿Aterrada? Si probablemente debería sentirme así pero tan malo sería enamorarme de él cuando mi vida es probablemente igual de extraña que la suya."_

††

Espero que hayan pasado una maravillosa navidad y les deseo un estupendo año nuevo. Por haber tardado en actualizar las invito a leer un One-shot que escribí "_Un cuadro para decir te amo"_

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bella P.O.V.

Edward era adorable hiciera lo que hiciera pero verlo ebrio sin duda era algo completamente interesante.

Todo comenzó por qué Alice creyó que sería buena idea que asistiéramos a la fiesta que organizaban algunos chicos de la escuela para celebrar el año nuevo y honestamente fue divertido. Comimos, bailamos, conversamos con los demás y bebimos, algunos como Emmett y Edward mucho más que otros.

Media hora antes de las doce Emmett reto a Edward a un juego que de alguna manera ninguna de nosotras noto pero dudo que alguien hubiera podido darse cuenta. Aun después de haber bebido de mas Edward seguía siendo inteligente, amable, su voz era una caricia aterciopelada que te cautivaba con solo decir _"hola_", solo que estaba algo mas feliz y Emmett, bueno el seguía siendo él en todas las formas posibles.

Cuando el reloj marco la media noche Edward sujeto mi rostro y sin advertencia alguna me beso de una manera en que antes no lo había hecho, fue un beso lleno de deseo y pasión carnal, no había nada inocente o tierno en él y sin duda el hecho de que varias personas estuviera a nuestra alrededor no pareció importarle en lo absoluto cuando sus manos se posaron en mi trasero atrayendo mi cuerpo mas a él.

Cuando rompí el beso sentí que me faltaba aire en los pulmones y me tuve que aferrar a sus hombros por que dudaba que mis piernas pudieran funcionar adecuadamente.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no se consiguen una habitación?

Mire algo confundida a Emmett cuando hablo y sin duda no era la única. Riendo Edward concordó con él.

- Me leíste la mente querido hermano.

Mire a Rose y a Alice que lucían igual de confundidas que yo ante la actitud relajada de Emmett ante algo que involucrara a Edward y a mí en… Bueno ustedes saben.

Entonces nuestros ojos se enfocaron en Jasper que comenzó a reírse como si hubiera perdido la mente. Alice inclino su rostro e hizo la pregunta que nos pasaba por la mente.

- ¿Qué rayos ocurre?

Sin dejar de reír Jasper comenzó a hablar.

- Emmett reto a Edward para ver quién podía sostener mejor el alcohol pero evidentemente ninguno de los dos lo logro y ahora yo me quedo con el premio.

Emmett se hundió de hombros con una sonrisa y luego atrapo a Rosalie en abrazo.

Las manos de Edward apretaron mi trasero y cuando lo mire una enorme sonrisa decoraba su rostro y movía sus cejas de arriba abajo sin dejar de mirarme. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad y cuando iba a llevarse su vaso a los labios al intente se lo quite a lo cual él se quejo haciendo un adorable puchero.

- Creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa.

El me miro como si me hubiera creció una segunda cabeza.

- Pero es año nuevo. Vamos Bella solo un poco más.

- Pues tu ya tienes "un poco mas" así que será mejor que vayamos a casa.

El me miro unos segundos como si en mi rostro hubiera aparecido una complicada ecuación que tenía que resolver antes de hablar y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una expresión de sorpresa y comprensión apareció en su rostro.

- ¡Ohhh! Claro, a casa…

Por alguna razón su sonrisa se ensancho aun más y luego de guiñarme el ojo una sonrisa coqueta apareció en su rostro. Confundida tome su brazo.

- No sé qué estarás pensando pero estas comenzando a asustarme.

Aun sonriendo me rodeo con sus brazos y enterró su rostro en mi cabello.

Una vez que logre que me soltara, nos despedimos de los demás y de alguna forma logre que Edward me siguiera al coche, y créanme sin duda fue difícil ya que a este otro lado de Edward en verdad le gustaban las fiestas.

Durante el trayecto a casa en serio no sabía si reír o maldecir mi suerte.

Todo el tiempo se la paso diciendo lo linda que era, lo afortunado que era de tenerme a su lado mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi pierna, primero sobre la tela de mi vestido y después bajo ella, y cada segundo que pasaba acercaba mas su mano hacia mi entrepierna.

Cada vez que lograba alejar su mano de mi él solo reía de manera inocente y me sonreía como si fuera un buen niño.

Con algo de dificultad, más que nada porque al parecer no podía controlar sus manos, logre meter a Edward a casa y llevarlo a su habitación. En cuanto entro a la habitación se sentó en la cama con sus manos apoyadas detrás de él.

Mordiéndome el labio inferior me quite el abrigo rojo que llevaba y avance hacia él para ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa sabiendo que si lo dejaba dormirse en ella no estaría cómodo. Sin mucho problema pude quitarse el abrigo pero en cuanto comencé a desabrochar su camisa sus manos tocaron los costados de mis piernas subiendo hacia mi cadera llevando consigo la tela de mi vestido.

- ¡Edward!

Golpe sus brazos y un puchero se formo en su rostro.

- ¿Acaso no es lo que debería hacer? No es justo que solo tú me desvistas.

Me pase una mano por el cabello. Claro el único momento en que Edward quiere tener relaciones él esta ebrio y yo debo ser la que lo detenga aun cuando es lo último que quiero.

- Escucha creo que esto sería mejor si no estás ebrio.

Me miro ofendido y luego sujeto mi mano tirando de ella para que me acercara a él. Cuando soltó mi mano sus manos sujetaron mi cadera y me acerco a el hasta que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

- Pero en verdad quiero verte desnuda.

No pude evitar reírme al escuchar su tono triste y la mueca destrozada en la que se convirtió su rostro.

- Hagamos un trato.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí con interés mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia mi trasero.

- Soy todo oído.

- Bueno que te parece si esperas hasta estar sobrio y entonces podrás verme desnuda las veces que quieras.

- Pero…

Puse mi mano en sus labios, interrumpiéndolo.

- No creo que te sientas bien si cumplo lo que pides y después no puedes recordarlo ¿No crees?

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos el acepto lo que le dije sin embargo no dejo de tocarme o besarme mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la ropa y una cosa llevo a la otra y aun que no tuvimos relaciones, nos estuvimos besando en ropa interior hasta que Edward quedo completamente dormido apresándome en sus brazos.

Lo observe dormir por unos minutos pensando en que él deseaba estar conmigo como yo con él y honestamente al ritmo con el que planeaba hacer confesar a James, fácilmente lo lograría hasta que estuviéramos en la universidad. Así que en ese momento decidí que si en realidad deseaba algo, tendría que hacer algo para lograrlo o al menos acelerar su proceso de planeación…

Fin de Bella P.O.V.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

- ¡Maldita sea! No hagas eso Emmett.

- Pero tus dedos llaman mi atención.

Molesto mire su rostro.

- No me importa si mis dedos cantan el Ave María, deja de tocar mi pie.

Mire el yeso rojo que cubría mi pierna izquierda, si tan solo Emmett hubiera sido más cuidadoso y hubiera dejado su abrigo tirado en las escaleras, yo no me hubiera caído y terminado con un esguince.

Me hundí entre las almohadas de mi cama, donde Emmett y Jasper me habían dejado mirando la pantalla oscura de la televisión.

Alice entro a mi habitación con una mueca pensativa.

- Tengo tus pastillas y Bella me dijo que en unos minutos traería tu comida.

- Gracias.

Alice extendió su brazo entregándome las pastillas y el vaso de agua que llevaba consigo, una vez que lo tome se sentó junto a mí mirando a Emmett que estaba sentado al borde de mi cama.

- Sabes que Emmett en verdad lo siente ¿Verdad?

Me tome las pastillas y el agua de un solo trago y luego mire a Alice y después a Emmett sintiéndome como un idiota por mi comportamiento.

- Lo sé, siento mucho si me comporto como un idiota pero soy yo el que tiene un yeso alrededor de su pierna.

Emmett se hundió de hombros mirando el suelo y por un segundo olvide que el solo podría contra todo el equipo de futbol si se lo propusiera.

- No tienes que disculparte, por mi culpa ambos terminamos ebrio, Jasper gano al menos 500 dólares en una sola noche y de no ser por la resaca hubieras estado mas alerta cuando bajaste para hacer algo de café y hubieras notado mi abrigo tirado en las escaleras, además si no le hubiera dicho a la enfermera del hospital que no era tu tipo el hijo del Doctor Talbot no te hubiera acosado en la sala de espera pidiéndote una cita…

- ¡¿Qué?

Alice golpeo mi pierna derecha sin cuidado alguno logrando que dejara pasar lo que había dicho Emmett.

- ¡Oye!

- No seas un bebe, el punto es que ya este en el pasado y si lo sé, apesta que apenas inicia el año y terminaste lastimado pero tienes tus pastillas para calmar el dolor y la inflamación y durante tres semanas Bella será tu enfermera personal así que en lugar de quejarte deberías agradecerle a Emmett.

Emmett comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras yo miraba a Alice como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- Alice, acabo de disculparme con Emmett no tienes que darme mas escusas para que lo perdone.

Ella simplemente se hundió de hombro y se puso de pie.

- Solo quería asegurarme y si me disculpan hay algo de suma importancia que quiero discutir con Jasper.

Saltando y no, no estoy bromeando, ella salió de mi habitación. Emmett me con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Apuesto a que hará que Jasper gaste el dinero en algo para ella.

- ¿Bromeas? Que Jasper tenga dinero extra solo significa algo para ella, poder ir de compras.

Estuvimos hablando por 10 minutos hasta que Bella entro a mi habitación con una bandeja con comida.

- En realidad no tienes que hacer esto Bella, Emmett podría haberme cargado hacia el comedor después de todo me lo debe.

- Aun sigo algo afectado por la resaca así que lo más probable es que esta vez hubiéramos terminado ambos con algo roto, bueno tú con algo más y honestamente aunque te quiero hermano, eso de permanecer en un solo lugar no es lo mío.

Sonriendo Bella se hundió de hombros y acerco la bandeja hacia mí.

- Descuida. Por cierto Emmett, Rose te está buscando.

Con una expresión de resignación Emmett miro a Bella.

- ¿Quiere que lave los platos verdad?

- Sip.

Puede que yo hubiera perdonado a Emmett pero Rosalie definitivamente había tomado esto como una escusa para mostrarle a Emmett que debía ser mas responsable después de todo algún día se casarían y tendrían hijos. ¿Podrían imaginar una casa llena de pequeños Emmetts? Sin duda Rose debía prepararse para ellos.

Bella encendió la televisión y estuvimos hablando mientras cambiaba los canales en busca de algo interesante. El que Bella fuera mi "enfermera personal" en realidad era increíble pero era una terrible molestia necesitar ayuda para ir de un lado a otro y aunque Jasper compro unas muletas para que las usara en casa las chicas seguían preocupándose mas que nada por la superficie del piso.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tres semanas con Bella a mi lado y sin Alice que nos obligue a ir de comprar o algún otro lugar que se le ocurra o que nos interrumpa mientras estamos solos en mí habitación en realidad parecía ser algo cercano al paraíso.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review o pueden localizarme en Twitter XD.

Cuídense mucho.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	31. Frustración tu nombre es mi amor

Hola,

Vaya inicio de año que he tenido. En serio lamento la tardanza pero no me esperaba el mes que paso entre buenas noticias y algunas raras aunque la principal razón por la que tarde es porque conseguí trabajo y el horario me mantenía ocupada además con el inicio de las clases el tiempo que tenia para pensar y escribir la continuación era muy poco así que prácticamente me la pase escribiendo párrafo por párrafo. Bueno espero que aunque haya sido párrafo por párrafo la continuación sea de su agrado…

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Me pase una mano por el cabello sintiéndome más frustrado de lo que jamás me había sentido en mi vida mientras pretendía ver algo en la televisión.

Las clases habían iniciado hace una semana y si soy honesto solo había una cosas que ocupaba mi mente en estos días.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su suave y tersa piel desnuda rozando la mía. Sus labios entre abiertos murmurando mi nombre y dejando escapar suaves murmullos incoherentes mientras sus pequeñas manos recorrían mi cuerpo.

Deje que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás golpeando la cabecera de mi cama mientras maldecía mil veces el estúpido yeso que cubría mi pierna.

Mire el reloj junto a mi cama y suspire, eran solo las 10:30 y pensar que hace solo una hora había tenido a Bella entre mis brazos y sin ninguna intención de soltarla.

….Una hora y media antes.

Con algo de dificultad Bella presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío ayudándome a llegar a la cama que por suerte no estaba muy lejos de mi baño.

Después de treinta gloriosos minutos en la ducha con Bella ella había insistido en ayudarme para evitar que terminara resbalándome y quizá hubiera sido buena idea si ella no estuviera igual de mojada que yo.

Llevaba puesto solo un encantador bikini morado que había estado usando mientras me ayudaba a bañarme.

Había sido el infierno y el paraíso al mismo tiempo. Presionaba sus labios contra los míos cada vez que lo deseaba y sus manos recorrían mi espalda de vez en cuando.

Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para aplacar mi deseo y ella lo sabía.

Cuando al llegamos a mi cama me senté en ella sujetando la toalla que rodeaba mi cadera.

La vi entrar al baño por un momento y cuando regreso llevaba otra toalla en sus manos con la cual comenzó a secar mis hombros y mi cabello húmedo.

Sin poderlo evitar mis ojos seguían el movimiento de sus senos que se movían conforme el ritmo en que sus manos secaban mi cabello. Lentamente y sin planearlo deje que mi frente se apoyara en la parte superior de su pecho y mis labios se presionaron contra el espacio entre sus senos.

- Deberías permanecer así todo el tiempo.

- ¿Secando tu cabello?

Escuche la suave risa que escapo de sus labios y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formo en mis labios.

- No… Húmeda y casi desnuda.

Sus manos hicieron a un lado la toalla y note la forma en que cambiaba su peso de una pierna a otra. Mis manos sujetando su cadera atrayéndola hacia mí y sus manos descansaron en mis hombros unos segundos antes de subir hasta enredarse en mi cabello masajeando suavemente mi cuero cabelludo.

Mire las pequeñas gotas de agua que recorrían su abdomen, sus piernas y tuve que cerrar los ojos para tranquilizarme.

Sus manos dejaron mi cabello solo para posarse en mi mandíbula y alzar mi rostro hacia ella.

- ¿Y tu celular?

Abrí los ojos y la mire confundido.

- En el cajón del mueble a lado de la cama ¿Por qué?

Sin decir nada se alejo de mi y avanzo hacia donde le había indicado. Apreté mi mandíbula cuando ella se inclino para abrir el cajo y tomar mi celular.

Una vez que tenía mi celular en sus manos camino hacia el escritorio y tomo un pequeño trozo de papel para después regresar a la misma posición en la que estaba antes.

Ante mi mirada curiosa comenzó a presionar las teclas marcando un número.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Ya que tu pierna lastimada retrasara cualquiera que sea tu plan de hacer hablar a James, eh decidido tomar las riendas de nuestro problema. Ahora di "Mas vale que no te acerques a Bella" e intenta parecer molesto.

Presiono el botón de llamada, puso el alta voz y me entrego el celular, luego de que el timbre sonara dos veces la molesta y agresiva voz de James sonó al otro lado de la línea.

_- ¿Qué?_

- Más vale que no te acerques a Bella

Bella sonrió y alzo su mano alzando su pulgar como gesto de aprobación a mi tono de voz, el cual no tuve que fingir en cuanto escuche la voz de James.

_- Edward mi querido amigo, me acabo de enterar que te lastimaste una pierna. Que lastima imagino que Bella no estará muy cómoda pasando el tiempo sola aunque bueno no es como si pasara demasiado tiempo contigo después de lo ocurrido en el baile. Niño malo._

- Todo lo planeaste tú, yo no hice nada.

_-Si bueno puedes decir todo eso las veces que quieras pero al final Bella jamás te perdonara y después de que le rompiste el corazón dudo mucho que se niegue a que la consuele._

Mis ojos se fijaron en Bella quien rodo los ojos y frunció los labios ante las idiotas palabras de James.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que no se enterara de lo que hiciste? Quizá pueda convencer a Victoria que hable.

Los ojos de Bella se fijaron en mi rostro con recelo, sus labios formaban una línea dura y podía leer claramente la advertencia en sus ojos. _Ni siquiera te atrevas._

_- Por favor, fue tan fácil convencerla. Lo único que ella quiere es que ninguna chica te pueda tener y ahora gracias a mi brillante plan la chica que quieres nunca será tuya._

Con un suave movimiento Bella me quito el celular.

- Gracias James eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Una expresión de sorpresa sonó al otro lado de la line antes de que Bella terminara la llamada y arrojara mi celular algún lugar sobre mi cama.

Sin esperar un segundo más atraje su cuerpo hacia mí. Sus manos alzaron mi rostro hacia ella y sus labios se presionaron contra los míos mientras posicionaba su cuerpo sobre el mío.

La intensidad de su beso arranco un gemido de mi garganta haciendo que olvidara que el resto del mundo existía más allá de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y las mías trazaron caricias en su espalda hasta que llegue al nudo del material que cubría sus senos.

Intente deshacerme del estorboso material pero era difícil concentrarse en el nudo cuando los labios de Bella devoraban los míos. Al notar mi distracción Bella rompió el beso en busca de oxigeno y con una sonrisa aparto mis manos de la tela.

- Permíteme.

Mientras ella se quita la parte superior mis labios se presionaron contra su cuello una y otra vez hasta que comencé a dejar un rastro de besos sobre su piel descendiendo suavemente hacia su pecho que pronto se encontraba desnudo.

Besar, morder, lamber, masajear su pecho podría hacerlo por toda la eternidad solo para verla como en este momento arqueando su espalda mientras echa su cabeza hacia atrás repitiendo mi nombre.

Con un poco más de fuerza mordí su seno izquierdo y pude sentir su cuerpo temblando sobre mí. Movió su cabeza hacia el frente y pude apreciar su hermoso rostro sonrojado, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y mordía su labio inferior como si quisiera evitar que un grito escapara de sus labios.

Cuando abrió sus ojos fácilmente pude haberme vuelto loco por la pasión con la que me miraba. Sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros y cuando sus labios se unieron a los míos fui consciente de la forma en que bajaba sus caderas un poco más hacia mí y lentamente comenzaba a moverse ofreciéndonos a ambos la fricción que tanto anhelábamos.

Su mano derecha se deslizo por mi torso hasta llegar a mi cadera y mirando a los ojos introdujo su mano bajo la toalla haciéndola a un lado y envolviéndome pero antes de que me hiciera perder la cabeza aleje su mano de mi y sujetando su cadera nos di la vuelta.

Lo cual hubiera sido terriblemente sencillo sin el yeso que envolvía mi pierna. Cuando intente acomodarme mi pierna golpeo la pared y preocupada Bella se intento sentar antes de que se lo impidiera.

- Estoy bien…

- ¿Seguro?

Bese sus labios intentando seguir pero justo cuando parecía que volvíamos a tomar el ritmo que teníamos otro golpe resonó en la habitación y esta vez no podía decir que estaba bien ya que si me había dolido. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello besándola mientras mis manos recorrían su sedosa piel.

Continúe besándola aun cuando un quejido escapo de mis labios lo cual solo hizo que ella comenzara a reír.

-Edward… Quizá deberíamos…

- Noo…

Escuche como reía con mayor fuerza ante mi negativa que en realidad sonó más a un lamento.

Mi mano derecha recorrió su costado masajeando suavemente cada lugar que mis dedos alcanzaban mientras sentía sus manos dejando suaves caricias en mi espalda.

- Los chicos solo fueron por la cena y dudo que en solo quieras que estemos en tu habitación solo unos minutos antes de que Emmett suba con tu comida.

- Solo cierra la puerta.

Intente sonar convincente pero nuevamente volví a golpear mi pierna contra la base de la cama y ella volvió a reír.

- Se que te gusta estar arriba así que porque no esperamos que el doctor te quite eso en dos días.

Cerrando los ojos me acosté de espaldas en la cama mientras ella se acomodaba de costado apoyándose en su codo para mirarme.

- Si prometo compensártelo ¿aceptarías?

Justo cuando pensaba preguntarle como podría compensarme escuchamos el grito de Emmett que provenía del primer piso.

- ¡_La cena esta lista!_

Con una inocente sonrisa Bella inclino su rostro y me beso antes de murmurar.

- Te dije que no tardarían.

Frustrado mire a Bella frunciendo el ceño.

- De igual forma estarán aquí después de que me quiten el yeso.

Sonriendo de manera triunfante poso sus manos en mi abdomen y se puso de pie suavemente, si acaso quería volverme loco sin duda lo está logrando.

- Me encargue del idiota de James, así que no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo.

Alzando una ceja la mire intrigado.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Ya verás.

Sonriendo alzo la toalla que había caído al suelo y la arrojo sobre mí regazo antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

Segundos después la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de par en par y Emmett comenzó a gritar.

- ¿Qué rayos? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es la ropa?

Con una mueca de disgusto se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta, y entonces Bella abrió la puerta del baño.

Llevaba puesta una camisa negra sin mangas, que era justo la camisa que yo me iba a poner y que creía estaba sobre el sofá, y un pantalón holgado.

Riendo avanzo hacia el blanco sofá y tomo el par de bóxer verde oscuro que se encontraban ahí y me los entrego.

- Iré por la cena.

Se inclino hacia mí, me beso y sin poderlo evitar enterré mis manos en su cabello y la atraje hacia mí.

De alguna manera se zafo de mi agarre y riendo se alejo hacia la puerta.

Una vez que salió de la habitación me deje caer de espaldas hacia la cama suspirando.

Cuando al fin deje de maldecir el estorboso yeso me puse mi bóxer y encendí la televisión esperando a que Bella regresara.

Sin poderlo evitar mi mente comenzó a vagar entre las diversas maneras en que Bella podía compensarme.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bella P.O.V.

Okey, podía entender la parte de mi mente que me recriminaba por haber detenido lo que iba pasar, sin embargo no se ustedes pero el constante sonido de su yeso golpeando los muebles y el hecho de que nuestros hermanos estaban bastante cerca en realidad no ayudaba a el ambiente.

Pero al menos ahora tenía una idea y aunque un día de comprar no es lo mío sabía que ayudaría a que lograra lo que había planeado, algo que sin duda seria del agrado de Edward.

Fin de Bella P.O.V.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review o pueden localizarme en Twitter XD.

Cuídense mucho.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	32. Sorpresa

Hola,

Por alguna razón no podía entrar a la página el viernes anterior y aprovechando que tengo un poco de tiempo libre decidí intentar nuevamente y por fortuna esta vez sí funciono.

Y ahora que ya pude arreglar mi horario les quiero decir que actualizare los domingos de manera intermitente (Un domingo sí y otro no) ya que es mi día libre y luego de terminar la montaña de tarea que tengo es más fácil que tenga tiempo de actualizar mis historias y así puedo relajarme y pensar mejor en la historia en lugar de estresarme y terminar matando mi propia inspiración.

Espero disfruten el capitulo...

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bella P.O.V.

Mire a Alice no muy convencida de todo esto.

- Podrías relajarte Bella, todo saldrá bien.

- Después de todo un día de compras contigo y Rosalie, y al menos tres horas acomodando todo esto mas vale que así sea. ¿Cómo me veo?

Nerviosa me di la vuelta y cuando estaba nuevamente de frente a ellas extendí mis brazos esperando sus criticas.

Rosalie avanzo hacia mí, mirándome con seriedad, lo cual me puso aun más nerviosa.

- ¿Y bien?... Quizá debería ponerme el rojo.

Frunció los labios y se inclino hacia un lado. Comenzaba a sentirme irritada e intente pasarme una mano por el cabello pero antes de que estuviera cerca de tocar mi propio cabello Alice me golpeo la mano.

- Ni lo pienses, arruinaras tu cabello y eso se supone que lo haga Edward.

- Si Rose ni siquiera es capaz de dar una opinión acerca de cómo luzco, dudo que Edward sienta deseos de ayudar a desarreglar mi cabello.

Me sobresalte cuando la mano de Rosalie golpeo mí apenas cubierto trasero y un quejido escapo de mis labios por la fuerza del golpe.

- Relájate luces extremadamente bien, si no fuera por Emmett seguramente intentaría seducirte.

Mire confundida a Rosalie mientras Alice reía como hiena.

- Gracias… Creo.

Cundo escuchamos un ruido provenir del frente de la casa Alice y Rosalie corrieron hacia la puerta pero antes de salir me miraron con atención.

- Relájate todo saldrá bien.

Rosalie salió de la habitación moviendo su mano en forma de despedida. Alice tomo la puerta antes de cerrarla se inclino hacia el frente.

- Cuidado con el escote uno de tus "cachorros" parece que se quiere dar a la fuga. Diviértete.

En el instante en que cerró la puerta entre rápidamente al baño para verificar que todo estaba bien y acomodar a mis "cachorros" como tan amablemente Alice los había llamado.

Respire profundamente y me mire una vez más al espejo sintiendo más confianza en mí.

Fin del Bella P.O.V.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Suspirando me baje del coche con ayuda de las muletas para no poner todo mi peso en mi pierna lastimada.

Me dirigí hacia la casa mientras Emmett y Jasper bajaran las bolsas de las compras que habíamos hecho ya que aprovechando que me quitarían el yeso decidieron que sería una estupenda oportunidad de hacer las compras después de todo era su turno y debo decir fue horrible.

Mi humor estaba por los suelos, ni siquiera quería hablar con ellos. Había sido agotador, vergonzoso y por poco nos terminan arrestando todo porque Emmett tomo unas tortugas de la tienda de mascotas, sin pagar por ellas o consultar con el encargado, porque quería ver si alguna de ellas era mas rápidas que yo antes de que me quitaran el yeso.

Solo quería llegar a casa lavar mi pie y mantenerme alejado de ambos hasta la hora de la cena.

Estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta cuando esta se abrió y unas muy sonrientes Alice y Rosalie salieron.

- Hola Edward ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?

- Bien.

Rosalie me miro alzando una de sus cejas.

- ¡Wow! Que humor.

Ignorando sus palabras me dirigí hacia la puerta pero Alice me detuvo sujetando mi brazo izquierdo.

- Si piensas lavar tu pie deberías usar el baño del primer piso. Rosalie termino arrojándole pintura a Bella así que ella está usando el baño y como estuvimos bromeando ella cerró la puerta para que no entráramos a la habitación.

- Genial.

Alice golpeo mi brazo ante mi sarcasmo pero no dijeron nada más.

Vagamente escuche que le decían algo a los chicos cuando entraba a la casa dejando la puerta abierta para ellos.

Entre al baño cerrando la puerta y busque bajo el lavamanos uno de los jabones extras que guardábamos ahí y me dirigí a la regadera.

Mientras me desvestía para no mojar la ropa escuche las voces de los chicos provenientes de la cocina.

Después de unos minutos escuche el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse con fuerza pero decidí ignorarlo.

Una vez que salí del baño me extraño que la casa estaba en completo silencio pero en lugar de tentar mi suerte e intentar averiguar dónde estaban los demás me dirigí a mi habitación.

Recordando lo que me había dicho Alice toque a la puerta tres veces.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Escuche un suave "pasa" del otro lado de la puerta y sin ganas abrí la puerta solo para quedarme petrificado frente a mi puerta.

Bella estaba sentada al pie de la cama con la espalda recta y las piernas cruzadas usando un corsé con ropa interior a juego de satín de un hermoso azul cobalto oscuro.

Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros desnudos ondulado y suave. Su adorable rostro de ángel apenas y tenía un poco de maquillaje que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos cafés y sus carnosos labios tenían un adorable toque rosa.

Estaba tan concentrado en como lucia ella que no fue hasta que di dos pasos dentro de la habitación que note los pequeños cambios que había hecho en el lugar.

Había cambiado las sabanas de la cama por unas acolchonadas sabanas negras y había puesto enormes almohadas que prometían ser sumamente cómodas. Note algunos pétalos de rosas regados en el suelo y algunos en la cama.

Había colocado algunas velas sobre pequeños platos llanos cuadrados que estaban alejados de cualquier cosa que pudiera terminar quemándose.

- Sorpresa.

Con una sonrisa Bella se pone de pie jugando con sus dedos y mordiendo su labio inferior por los nervios y yo no sabía que decir, lucia tan inocente y sensual que por un momento me pregunte si había muerto.

- Wow.

- Entonces ¿te gusta?

Sus manos recorrieron la tela que cubría su torso con suavidad y solo entonces note el tono rojo escarlata de sus uñas.

- Luces… Wow… En verdad no tengo palabras para describirte.

Con calma avanzo hacia mí pasando una mano entre sus senos bajando lentamente el pequeño cierre que tenia al frente, solo un poco.

En cuanto estaba a solo unos centímetros de mí sus manos abandonaron el corsé y se posaron en mi pecho, el olor a chocolate inundando mis sentidos. Su mano derecha lentamente se desliza hasta llegar a mi cabello mientras su mano izquierda se desliza hacia abajo.

Hipnotizado por completo por sus labios inclino el rostro y presiono mis labios contra los suyos. El sabor a fresas de sus labios era exquisito sin poderlo evitar mis manos se aferraron a su cadera atrayéndola hacia mí.

Su pequeño cuerpo caliente presionado junto al mío era como un sueño. Sus manos sujetaron mi camisa y sin cuidado alguno tiro de ella haciendo que los botones cayeran al suelo o al menos la mayoría.

Con un pequeño gemido Bella rompió el beso llevándose una mano a su ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Uno de los botones me golpeo el ojo.

Preocupado intente ver que estaba bien pero ella comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Bella?

En lugar de responder continúo riendo.

- Bella…

- Lo siento, yo… Es solo que debes admitir que esto es gracioso. Primer tu yeso ahora esto.

Sonriendo me incline hacia ella y bese donde había golpeado el botón.

- Si creo que tienes razón, algo parece no querer que me aproveche de ti.

Sonriendo de manera inocente presiono sus labios contra los míos y luego se alejo de mí avanzando hacia la cama moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro de manera seductora.

- Que tragedia, pase casi todo un día de compras con Alice y Rose para comprar esto….

De manera elegante se dio la vuelta mostrándome su apenas cubierto y muy tentador trasero. Me miro sobre su hombro con una tímida sonrisa y con eso me tenía en sus manos.

- Sería una lástima desperdiciarlo o desperdiciar las otras prendas que compre.

Sin decir palabra alguna solo me quite la camisa y avancé hacia ella. Con una sonrisa ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mis manos se deslizan hasta abarcar su trasero acercándola aun más a mí mientras nuestros labios se unían en un beso dulce y suave que poco a poco se transforma en algo mas.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello mientras lo único en lo que podía pensar es en sentir su cálida piel contra la mía.

Sin esfuerzo alguno levante a Bella y ella envolvió sus largas y suaves piernas alrededor de mi cadera.

Pronto estábamos en la cama, sus piernas y brazos alrededor de mí mientras su cadera respondía al suave ritmo que marcaban.

Lentamente una de mis manos se deslizo por su torso para acariciar uno de sus senos arrancando un gemido de placer de sus carnosos labios y poco después mi mano se dirigió hacia el cierre de su corsé para bajarlo por completo casi con desesperación.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando una de sus pequeñas manos comenzó a tirar de mi pantalón.

Pronto nuestra ropa esta adornando el suelo mientras su piel desnuda roza la mía y mis labios besaban y mordían su cuello, sus hombros, cualquier parte de ella que estaba a mi alcance.

Lentamente comencé a descender por su cuerpo dejando un recorrido de besos por su clavícula, sus senos y su abdomen.

Con pánico en su voz sus manos sujetan mi rostro deteniéndome.

- No Edward.

Sin decir nada simplemente sonreí al ver su rostro sonrojado, sus labios entre abiertos y sus ojos mirándome llenos de pasión mientras una liguera capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo haciéndola lucir aun más apetecible.

Bese su abdomen dejando que mi lengua trace pequeños círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Bese el lado derecho de su cadera, mordiendo suavemente el hueso de su cadera y no tarde en comenzar a besar la parte interna de sus muslos mientras lentamente separaba sus piernas.

Mire una vez más a Bella y casi puedo sentir un gruñido formarse en mi garganta al ver la manera en que mordía su labio inferior.

- Edward.

Nunca habíamos hecho algo así antes siempre había sido besar y tocar pero en este momento lo único que quería era probarla, memorizar su embriagador sabor.

- Mía.

Con una sonrisa mis labios se presionaron contra su centro. Un gemido de placer escapo de sus labios motivándome a un mas para seguir con mi plan.

Explore con mi lengua lo que tenía a mi alcance y sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello pidiéndome que no me detuviera.

Un sinfín de incoherencias escaparon de su garganta cuando una de mis manos cubrió uno de sus senos mientras con la otra sujetaba sus caderas.

Un gemido escapo de mis labios y recorrió su cuerpo llevándola al límite.

- ¡Edward!

No pude evitar sentir que mi ego se inflamaba a un mas cuando mi nombre salió de sus labios como un grito de puro placer y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar disfrutando de la dicha de su orgasmo.

Con un último beso comencé a subir por su cuerpo disfrutando de la visión que era ella contorsionándose de placer y lo perfecto que era su sabor.

Sin poderlo evitar presiono mi cadera contra ella arrancándonos a ambos un gemido de placer y logrando que su placer fuera aun mas dichoso.

Sus manos se envolvieron en mi cuello y atrayéndome hacia ella para que sus labios devoraran los míos.

Siendo apenas capas de respirar rompí el beso y apoye mi frente contra la suya.

- Solo dilo y me detendré.

Suavemente movió la cabeza de arriba abajo sabiendo a lo que me refería. Con cuidado presione mi cuerpo contra ella y en poco tiempo su calor me envolvió al igual que sus brazos lo hacían.

Con una sola estocada sentí su cuerpo tensarse y un grito escapo de sus labios mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda enterrando sus uñas en mi piel.

- Lo siento ¿Estás bien amor?

Nuevamente ella solo movió la cabeza. Intentando no moverme limpio las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos con mis labios esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a mí.

Poco a poco ella comenzó a mover sus caderas y lo único que podía hacer es apretar mi mandíbula tratando de controlar el deseo de sentirme aun más dentro de ella.

Comencé a moverme cuando su rostro se transforma en una mueca de placer que me hace saber que el dolor ha desaparecido.

Embriagados por el placer pronto encontramos el ritmo que buscábamos. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello marcándolo con mis besos mientras ella dejaba marcas en mi espalda y los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios destrozaban la poca cordura que el movimiento de sus caderas no me había logrado quitar.

Con una última estocada ambos alcanzamos el cielo gritando el nombre del otro pero aun así no me detuve dejando que ambos disfrutáramos un poco mas de nuestro orgasmo.

Sin querer dejarla ir me hice a un lado rodeándola con mis brazos y atrayéndola hacia mí.

- Te amo Edward.

Sonriendo bese sus labios una vez mas al escuchar su cansada voz.

- Yo también te amo Bella. Siempre.

Bese su frente y cubrí nuestros cuerpos desnudos con las sabanas.

Mi mal humor había desaparecido por completo y en realidad sentía que no regresaría en mucho tiempo. Sin duda esta había sido la mejor sorpresa de mi vida.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

**Gracias Deathxrevenge**, por suerte recordé que había olvidado colocar la imagen del corsé que llevaba Bella y ahora que vine a comer a casa leí tu review y note que aunque había corregido el capitulo los cambios que había hecho no se guardaron y como me confié solo coloque la historia sin volverla a checar.

**Imagen en mi perfil.**

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review.

Cuídense mucho.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	33. Todo bien

Hola,

Cada vez parece que me cuesta mas continuar esta historia y en verdad lo lamento pero parece que aunque intento concentrarme mi mente está enfocada en otras ideas que tengo y no parece querer continuar esta historia así que aunque lo lamente el siguiente capítulo será probablemente el ultimo (Y si, habrá Epilogo).

Espero disfruten el capitulo...

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bella P.O.V.

Abrí los ojos sintiendo todo mi cuerpo entumecido pero me sentía completamente relajada.

Sonreí al recordar la noche anterior pero la sonrisa suavemente se desvaneció al ver que estaba sola en la cama.

Me senté en la cama cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo con la sabana mirando alrededor. En el mueble junto a la cama había una hoja de papel doblada en forma de V, luciendo como un pequeño cartel.

Tallándome los ojos tome el papel y note la impecable letra de Edward.

_"Tu preparaste todo esto, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es prepararte el desayuno. Te amo. Edward."_

Sonriendo me puse de pie con cuidado haciendo las sabanas a un lado y me dirigí al armario.

Tome una camisa de Edward y avance al baño. Una vez dentro cerré la puerta y deje la camisa en una esquina junto al lavamanos. De reojo note mi reflejo en el espejo y por pura curiosidad me mire más detenidamente.

Mi cabello era un desastre, mis labios estaban ligeramente hinchados, mi cuello tenía marcas visibles de los besos de Edward, la piel de mi cadera y mis muslos tenía un ligero toque rojizo por el agarre de su mano pero cada uno de eso detalles solo me daban más motivos para sonreír.

Me pase una mano por el cabello intentando desenredarlo un poco, lo cual fue sencillo y después entre a la ducha.

Deje el agua un poco fría y mientras el agua caía, masajee lentamente mi cuerpo sintiendo como poco a poco el entumecimiento comenzaba a disminuir.

Me tome mi tiempo lavando mi cabello y mi cuerpo.

Salí de la ducha, seque mi cuerpo, cepille mis dientes y mi cabello, y me puse la camisa de Edward.

Mire mi reflejo una vez mas y sin poderlo evitar sonreí al ver las marcas en mi cuello.

Cuando abrí la puerta Edward de pie junto a su sofá.

Había cambiado las sabanas de la cama y una bandeja repleta de deliciosa comida estaba sobre el sofá. En cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse sus ojos se enfocaron en mí.

- Buenos días amor.

Con una sonrisa se acerco a mí y cuando sus labios se presionaron contra los míos, mis brazos rodearon su cuello y estaba consciente que por ello la camisa que llevaba se había alzado un poco. Sus manos se posaron en mi cadera atrayéndome hacia él.

Cuando rompimos el beso observe como sus ojos se iban de inmediato a mi cuello y note la ligera sonrisa que se formo en sus labios.

- Prometo tener cuidado la próxima vez.

Entre risas y besos inocentes desayunamos mirando la televisión.

Una vez que la comida se había terminado pasamos la mayoría del tiempo besándonos hasta que los besos lentamente se tornaron mas apasionados.

Sus manos se introdujeron bajo la camisa masajeando lentamente mi cuerpo, concentrándose principalmente en mi cadera.

Pronto la camisa que llevaba término en el suelo y unos segundos después su ropa le hizo compañía.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Me deje caer en el sofá de la sala buscando algo que ver en la televisión, era domingo y en un par de horas sin duda los chicos estarían aquí.

Aunque solo habían sido un par de días, habíamos sabido sacarle provecho al tiempo en que estuvimos solo, solo podía imaginar cómo sería si viviéramos solos.

Cerrando los ojos por un momento me acomode en el sofá de la sala mientras buscaba algo que ver.

Habíamos intentado preparar algo para cenar pero después de "varias distracciones" decidimos mejor ordenar algo. Después de comer Edward se ofreció a limpiar y aunque quise ayudarlo el simplemente me alejo alegando que lo distraía demasiado.

Me sobresalte cuando sentí algo rozando mi cuello. Alzando la vista me encontré con la sonrisa de Edward.

Apoyando su brazo en el sofá salto sentándose junto a mí, algo que sin duda me recordó a Emmett.

Mis ojos se fijaron en su torso desnudo, notando como se contraían sus músculos ante cada movimiento.

- ¿Me perdí de algo?

Me hundí de hombros al tiempo que el tomaba mis piernas y las colocaba sobre las suyas dejando una de sus manos sobre mi muslo acariciando suavemente mi pierna.

- Depende a lo que llames "algo", es domingo después de todo y no hay nada que ver.

- Bueno si ese es el caso se me ocurre algo que podríamos hacer.

La sonrisa que tanto amaba apareció en su rostro y sin poderme resistir simplemente sonreí y me incline para besarlo pero antes de que mis labios rozaran los suyos el hablo.

- De hecho pensaba en jugar cartas pero me agrada como piensas.

Sin poderlo evitar me reí antes sus palabras y su sonrisa traviesa.

Coloque mi mano izquierda en su nuca atrayéndolo hacia mí y volví a besarlo.

Sin darme cuenta termine acostada sobre el sofá y su cuerpo sobre el mío. Sus labios abandonaron los míos solo para recorrer mi cuello, teniendo cuidado de no dejar mas marcas.

Un gemido escapo de mis labios cuando una de sus manos se introdujo bajo la camisa que llevaba y comenzó a masajear uno de mis senos abriendo la camisa lo suficiente para sentir su torso desnudo contra el mío. Mis manos se enterraron en su cabello tirando de él con suavidad en ocasiones.

Lentamente sus labios dejaron un camino de besos por mi clavícula hasta llegar al espacio entre mis senos. Cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio inferior cuando sus caderas se movieron contra las mías con rudeza.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo pero ignoraban completamente el lugar donde más deseaba que me tocara arrancando un gruñido de frustración de mis labios.

Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente hacia mi cadera cuando una voz aguda que no pertenecía a ninguno de nosotros resonó en la habitación.

- ¡Mis ojos!

Edward al instante giro su rostro hacia la puerta soltando un suave gruñido mientras cubría mi cuerpo aunque en realidad su pecho cubría el mío perfectamente y por suerte llevaba los bóxer de Edward, lo cual ayudaba a que nadie viera más de lo necesario.

Me erguí tratando de abotonar mi camisa mientras evitaba reírme de Alice que se cubría el rostro con la mano derecha.

- Hola Alice.

- Sera mejor que terminen eso en su habitación.

Riendo tome la mano de Edward y avanzamos hacia la escalera en el momento en que Jasper apareció junto a Alice cargando dos maletas.

Los ojos de Jasper miraron con curiosidad a Alice antes de enfocar su atención en nosotros mientras subíamos las escaleras.

En cuanto entramos a su habitación cerramos la puerta y al instante Edward tenía mi cuerpo atrapado contra la puerta y sus labios se presionaron contra los míos.

Fin de Bella P.O.V.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Okey lo admito, Bella me tenia completamente en sus manos. Podía pedirme que saltara a un tanque lleno de tiburones y por ella lo haría sin dudar.

Así que después de semanas sin ir a la escuela mientras ella estuviera a mi lado lo demás en realidad no me interesaba. No compartíamos ADN y aunque legalmente podíamos ser considerados "hermanos" no crecimos como tal.

Desde el instante en que llegamos a la escuela fuimos conscientes de las miradas del resto de los estudiantes pero actuamos igual que Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett cuando hicieron pública su relación, ignoramos a todos.

A la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre. Después de unos minutos mire a Emmett cansado de sentir su mirada en mí.

- ¿Ahora qué Emmett?

Como un niño chiquito sacudió los hombros mientras jugaba con su comida.

- Nada.

- Emmett.

Haciendo un puchero me miro de reojo.

- Solo es algo difícil de acostumbrarse.

Apreté la mandíbula para evitar reírme ante lo que decía.

- Emmett parece que olvidas que considero a Rose mi hermana y cuando decidieron estar juntos yo lo acepte sin decir nada.

Inclinando la cabeza el me miro de manera burlona.

- Pero es diferente con Bella.

Suspirando Bella apoyo su brazo sobre la mesa mirando a Emmett como si fuera un niño de 5 años.

- No soy una niña Emmett además no crees que es mejor que este con Edward a algún otro chico.

Jasper decidió intervenir mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida.

- Eso es cierto Emm.

Frunciendo el ceño Emmett miro la relajada postura de Jasper y la forma tan simple en que parecía darnos su apoyo.

- ¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo sobre el tema?

Jasper se hundió de hombros y luego miro a Emmett con una expresión en blanco.

- Edward la hace feliz al igual que tú haces feliz a Rose, _mi gemela_ ¿Recuerdas?

Note como Emmett se tensaba y aclarándose la garganta decidió que no tendría problemas conmigo mientras hiciera feliz a Bella y después cambio de tema.

Durante el resto del almuerzo estuvimos hablando de temas sin importancia. Cuando el timbre sonó acompañe a Bella a su siguiente clase y luego me fui al gimnasio debido al clima el entrenador había decidido que entrenaríamos ahí.

Aunque ya no tenía el yeso debía tomármelo con calma así que mientras los demás se ejercitaban yo comencé a caminar alrededor estirando mis brazos.

Quince minutos había trascurrido cuando Jacob se acerco a mí.

No habíamos hablado en mucho tiempo y aunque me sentía un tanto incomodo por lo que había ocurrido el seguía siendo uno de mi mejores amigos.

- Hola.

Estuvimos al menos dos minutos en silencio antes de que alguno de los dos hablara. Aclarándome la garganta lo mire de reojo.

- Lamento si me porte como un idiota.

Mire a Jacob y note la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios.

- Descuida, se nota que la quieres y según escuche el amor vuelve a todos idiotas aunque en tu caso no entiendo como podrías volverte aun más idiota.

Riendo intente golpear su brazo pero el esquivo el golpe con facilidad.

El resto del entrenamiento estuvimos hablando como en los viejos tiempo. Hablamos sobre las vacaciones y él me conto sobre una chica a la había conocido durante estas la cual parecía gustarle mucho.

Una vez que el tiempo termino quedamos en ponernos de acuerdo y salir algún día para que todos conociéramos a su novia.

Admito que era mas fácil querer que el conociera a Bella ahora que sabía que ya no estaba interesado en ser mas que un amigo para ella.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Cerré los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de Bella contra el mío. Desde hace media hora que se había dormido con sus brazos a mi alrededor, aferrándose a mí.

Alzando mi mano derecha deje que mis dedos rozaran su espalda de arriba abajo con suavidad. Un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Abriendo los ojos mi mente comenzó a divagar mientras observaba el techo.

De la nada James apareció en mis pensamientos. Admito que había considerado vengarme por lo que había hecho pero ahora no me parecía tan necesario después de todo tenia a Bella y ella era mejor que cualquier venganza además si la razón de su ausencia en la escuela era cierto el karma se había encargado de que recibiera su merecido.

Al parecer James había considerado interesante salir con una chica cuyo novio había salido de viaje durante las vacaciones, la mala noticia para James fue que el novio de la chica era experto en Krav Maga y cuando regreso de su viaje no recibió de buena forma la noticia de su novia involucrada con otra persona.

Sonriendo cerré los ojos.

Tenía a la chica que amaba, los mejores hermanos, los padres más increíbles del mundo, no tenia que preocuparme por dinero, ¿Qué más podría desear?

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review.

Cuídense mucho.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	34. Un par de años después

Hola,

Bueno como había mencionado había considerado que este fuera el ultimo capitulo pero una vez que comencé a escribir y cambiar algunas cosas decidí que en un sería suficiente así que **habrá otro capítulo mas y después el Epilogo**.

Espero disfruten el capitulo...

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

El tiempo pasaba con rapidez, ahora estábamos en nuestro segundo año en la universidad.

Nos habíamos mudado para asistir a Dartmouth lo cual había sido difícil al principio ya que aunque vivir en los dormitorios era parte de la experiencia universitaria de manera unánime decidimos buscar un lugar.

Nuestros padres de hecho pensaron en comprar una casa para nosotros pero ninguno de nosotros quiso eso ya que se sentía como si tratáramos de remplazar el hogar que ya temíamos en Forks y eso simplemente no era posible.

Habíamos comenzado a perder la esperanza de encontrar un lugar hasta que Jasper encontró un edificio que aunque estaba en excelente estado había estado sin uso durante varios meses.

Luego de unas negociaciones nuestros padres compraron el edificio de cuatro pisos y al día siguiente Alice, nuestra madre y el pequeño ejército que ella dirigía pusieron manos a la obra y se encargaron personalmente de arreglar el lugar.

En al menos dos semanas habían derrumbado paredes, arreglado algunos detalles y modificado cada piso para que cada uno por su cuenta fuera un pequeño departamento con el estilo personal de cada pareja plasmado en la decoración.

El cuarto piso pertenecía a Emmett y Rosalie, el tercero era de Jasper y Alice, el segundo piso era Bella y mío y el primer piso era algo así como el área común ya que ahí se encontraba la enorme cocina que era el sueño de cualquier chef profesional, el comedor, un cuarto de lavado y una sala enorme. El primer piso era espacioso y elegante e inmediatamente Emmett había decidido que era el lugar ideal para fiestas.

Una vez que el lugar estaba listo comenzamos a mover nuestras cosas al día siguiente dejando solo una maleta para pasar nuestros últimos días en casa con nuestros padres y con el pequeño Seth.

La escuela inicio y aunque era ajetreado siempre era bueno terminar el día a lado de Bella o pasar toda la noche a su lado estudiando antes de un examen.

Todo esto nos lleva al día de hoy el cual por suerte era viernes. Este día yo no tenía clases y Bella solo tenía dos clases, ambas después de las once.

Me estire en la cama y luego me di acomode hasta quedar sobre mi costado izquierdo, apoye mi cabeza sobre la espalda desnuda de Bella y mi brazo rodeo su cadera.

Sintiéndome aun un poco adormilado comencé a besar su espalda siguiendo la línea de su columna. Sentí como comenzaba a moverse, despertando lentamente.

- Edward.

Escuche el suave gemido que escapo de sus labios mientras apresaba la almohada contra su cuerpo. Flexione mi brazo y deje que mis dedos acariciaran su espalda.

- ¿Qué hora es?

Su voz sonaba adormilada.

Me enderece un poco y alce la cabeza mirando sobre mi hombro para ver el reloj junto a nuestra cama.

- 9:20.

Un gruñido escapo de mis labios al saber que en solo diez minutos ella tendría que ponerse de pie, cambiarse, desayunar e irse a clases.

Con un suspiro ella se estiro en la cama mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cintura.

- Creo que deberías saltarte este día, son solo dos clases.

Bese su espalda subiendo suavemente hasta que mi rostro estaba a la altura del suyo. Ella giro su rostro para mirarme mientras besaba su hombro.

- Se acercan los exámenes y no quiero que me vaya mal así que debo ir.

Otro gruñido escapo de mis labios cuando el reloj comenzó a sonar, me di la vuelta y estire mi brazo golpeando el botón superior para que este dejara de sonar. Antes de que regresara a mi posición anterior Bella se irguió en la cama tomando una de las sabanas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Haciendo un puchero intente sujetar su brazo pero ella fue mas rápida. Estirándose comenzó a avanzar hacia el extenso baño y sabía que había perdido la batalla y de una manera muy cruel si debo decir ya que antes de entrar al baño la sabana cayó al suelo y mirándome sobre su hombro ella sonrió y después avanzo hacia el interior del baño dejando la puerta abierta.

Resignado suspire y me puse de pie. Me puse los pantalones holgados que usaba para dormir, recogí la sabana del suelo y la arroje a la cama para después abrir las puertas deslizantes de vidrio opaco que daban directamente a un pasillo ancho.

A lado izquierdo de la puerta estaba la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras. Frente a nuestra habitación se encontraba la sala, una de las paredes se encontraba tapiza del piso hasta el techo con repisas abarrotas de libros, unos metros al frente se encontraba un amplio y cómodo sofá, una alfombra de un pálido color dorado y una mesa de centro sobre esta.

Frente al sofá se encontraba una pantalla de plasma de 50 pulgadas fijada contra la pared y un amplio mueble bajo ella donde guardábamos los DVD´s y nuestros discos en orden alfabético lo cual aunque al principio fue un proceso largo y tedioso fue lo mejor ya que antes de acomodarlos parecía que nunca encontrábamos lo que buscábamos o no nos dábamos cuenta cuando Emmett tomaba alguna de nuestras cosas.

A la derecha de la televisión había un enorme ventanal el cual por suerte en estos momentos estaba cerrado. A la izquierda había un pequeño bar que resultaba útil de vez en cuando.

El resto del pasillo daba hacia una pequeña bodega que era la habitación continua a la sala donde guardábamos cosas como álbumes de fotos, regalos, algunas cajas con libros viejos que no leíamos tan seguido y todo eso que aunque tiene un enorme valor sentimental nunca sabes dónde ponerlos.

Frente a la bodega estaba el estudio donde usualmente hacíamos nuestras tareas y proyectos de la escuela y donde pasábamos horas estudiando antes de los exámenes. Al menos tres de las cuatro paredes del estudio estaban tapizados de repisas con libros, en dos de ellas los libros eran únicamente de estudio, la otra era ocupada por libros que habíamos comprado recientemente que se relacionaban con nuestros estudios.

La razón de la extensa cantidad de libros de estudio era simple, Carlisle amablemente me había prestado algunos de sus libros de texto de medicina e enciclopedias los cuales habían terminado siendo una larga extensión de ellos. Nadie dijo que estudiar medicina fuera fácil.

Entre el estudio y nuestra habitación debería haber otra habitación pero al igual que la pared y puerta que cubrían las escaleras, la cual era una forma de darnos privacidad a todos, mi madre decidió hacer algunas modificación así que derrumbo la pared haciendo el estudio más grande y por consecuencia nuestro baño y nuestro armario.

Sabía que probablemente hubiera agrandado la habitación también pero eso hubiera sido más que innecesario considerando que el largo de la habitación era de casi tres metros y algo.

Tallándome la cabeza avance hacia la sala, encendí la televisión y me dirigí hacia el bar. Oculto detrás de la barra había un refrigerado donde no solo albergaba hielo sino también agua, jugo y alguna que otro bocadillo, lo cual era bastante útil en los días en que no deseábamos bajar a la cocina cada vez que quisiéramos beber algo o esconder alguna golosina que no queríamos que Emmett se comiera.

Tome una botella de agua y un paquete de M&M de los al menos ocho que había comprado hace una semana.

Me senté en el sofá y estuve cambiando de canal buscando algo entretenido sin tener mucho éxito.

Luego de al menos quince minutos escuche a Bella en la habitación y cuando gire mi rostro hacia la puerta apenas y pude verla ya que cerró una de las puertas. Por un lado podía ver parte de la habitación, por otro no podía verla a ella mientras se cambiaba lo cual era aun mas decepcionante.

Seguí mirando la televisión hasta que Bella salió de la habitación avanzando por el corredor, cuando regreso tenía su mochila colgando de su hombro.

Llevaba unos jeans negros, una camisa morada de manga larga y unos converses de botita negros. Llevaba su cabello sujeto en una coleta baja y casi nada de maquillaje.

- Deberías desayunar algo decente antes de comer eso, terminaras enfermándote.

Dejo su mochila en el suelo junto al sofá y antes de que se sentara a mi lado coloque mis manos en su cadera y la atraje hacia mí, logrando que ella terminara sentada a horcajadas sobre mí.

- Bueno si eso ocurre al menos te tendré a ti como mi enfermera personal.

Sonriendo me beso una y otra vez. Eran besos superficiales, solo el rose de sus labios contra los míos hasta que decidí que eso no era suficiente.

Explore el interior de su boca acercando su cuerpo más al mío cuando ella golpeo mi hombro suavemente y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

Un suave gruñido gatural escapo de mi garganta cuando sus labios se alejaron de los míos.

- No puedo tengo que irme…Edward.

Bese sus labios una vez más antes de dejarla ir.

- Cuídate.

Ella se puso de pie y tomo su mochila avanzando hacia la salida.

- Regresare antes de las dos, recuerda empacar tus cosas.

Me estire en el sofá bostezando escuchando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Claro, empacar.

Era viernes y afortunadamente no teníamos clases hasta el siguiente jueves, no sabíamos exactamente porque pero no íbamos a quejarnos de ello cuando eso significaba que podíamos ir a Forks por casi una semana.

Una vez que me dio hambre baje a la cocina buscando algo decente que comer. Mientras cocina Jasper llego a casa, la única clase que le quedaba era hasta las tres así que obviamente había regresado para comer, holgazanear y terminar de empacar.

Dejo su mochila en una de los banquillos que estaban junto a la barra de la cocina, donde usualmente nos reuníamos a comer cuando cocinábamos, y decidió ayudarme.

Luego de comer, vimos un rato televisión hasta que Jasper recordó que tenía que empacar. Aburrido me dirigía al cuarto de lavado donde se encontraba los utensilios de limpieza y no pude evitar reírme al ver las tres escobas y trapeadores, cada uno marcado con diferente color algo que se volvió necesario cuando Jasper y Emmett decidieron reinterpretar algunas escenas de Star Wars cuando era su turno de limpiar el primer piso y terminaron asesinando a los que teníamos antes.

Tome una cubeta, la llene con agua y le eche un poco de limpia pisos. Con calma limpie el departamento y una vez que decidí que lucía decente volví a bajar para dejar las cosas en el cuarto de lavado.

Cuando regrese me di un relajante y necesario baño. Una vez que me cambie tome el cesto de la ropa sucia y regrese al cuarto de lavado decidido a lavar la ropa sucia que había antes de que nos tuviéramos que ir.

Afortunadamente a este nivel de nuestra relación Bella confiaba en mi lo suficiente para saber que no dejaría toda su ropa de color rosa o algo así y aunque al admito que aunque al principio si tuve algunas fallas ahora era casi un profesional es esto.

Con nuestros horarios tan incontrolables siempre nos organizábamos en cosas así, cuando yo no podía hacer la limpieza los viernes por que tenía que trabajar en algo Bella se encargaba de ello los martes que era el día en el que me encontraba más ocupado y ella solo tenía una clase.

Mientras la ropa se lavaba termine de empacar mis cosas así que tome la pequeña maleta que compartíamos con cosas esenciales ya saben cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, un cambio de ropa para dormir ¿Por que quien baja las maletas inmediatamente luego de un largo viaje hacia la casa de tus padres?

Y si probablemente parecería que Bella me tenía bajo su control completamente cuando comencé a empacar nuestras cosas en esa maleta pero lo que ustedes podrían llamar completa sumisión para mí era más una manera de hacer feliz a Bella para que después en la noche ella me hiciera feliz a mí. Si lo sé ¿Dónde quedo el caballero que crio mi madre? Bueno con una novia tan increíble como la mía yo diría que muy, muy lejos.

Era cerca de la una y media cuando baje por la ropa, la cual gracia a la alarma de mi celular había recordado cambiarla a la secadora. Una vez que la había sacado me dirigí hacia las escaleras pero me detuve cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, al instante una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al ver a Bella entrando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces avance hacia ella, envolviendo mí brazo libre alrededor de su cintura la atraje hacia mí y bese sus labios.

Riendo ella rompió el beso pero en lugar de alejarse envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- ¡Wow! Ropa limpia y tú, una chica en verdad podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Riendo bese sus labios una vez mas y después me hundí de hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

- Creí que era mejor irnos sin preocuparnos por cosas así al regresar.

Ambos subimos las escaleras.

Una vez que Bella había revisado que había empacado todo lo que necesitamos coloque las maletas cerca de la puerta y ella avanzo hacia la bodega, ya que al parecer necesitaría alguno de los libros que guardábamos ahí para una tarea mientras yo veía televisión.

Unos minutos después la escuche acercarse pero mi vista se mantuvo fija a la televisión. Sin despegar la vista de la televisión la escuche aclararse la garganta.

- Edward serias tan amable de explicar esto.

Sin saber de que hablaba la voltee a ver. Su mano derecha sujetaba uno de mis viejos libros, uno que había utilizado durante nuestro último año de preparatoria y que no había visto en mucho tiempo, y en su mano izquierda unos cortos bóxers de color café con algunos detalles en morado, el mismo par que era el favorito de Bella y que había "perdido" hace tiempo.

Sabía que probablemente me mi rostro era el mismo al de un niño al que atrapan en medio de una travesura mientras ella me miraba confundida. Abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla sin saber en realidad que decir, después de unos segundo tratando de pensar en algo que sonara razonable y sin pesar en alguna escusa decidí decir la verdad.

- Okey lo sé, soy un completo pervertido lo siento.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sorprendida.

- ¿Tu los tomaste? Todo este tiempo creí que los había perdido y tú los tenías.

Riendo se sentó junto a mí. Mientras seguía riendo la mire con atención, ¿No se supone que debería estar molesta?

- ¿No estás molesta?

Sonriendo recargo su cabeza contra mi hombro.

- No en realidad, de hecho es algo... Halagador quizá. Aunque comienzo a cuestionar si en verdad había perdido algo o si tu lo terminaste tomando.

Alzando las manos la mire de manera inocente.

- Solo tu ropa interior, lo juro.

Riendo ella presiono sus labios contra los míos, en poco tiempo un gemido escapo de mis labios cuando sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferior. Su mano derecha acaricio mi rostro y antes de alejarse acerco sus labios a mi oído mordiendo suavemente mi lóbulo antes de murmurarme al oído.

- Ya que tú robaste mi par favorito creo que es justo que me quede con un par de los tuyos… Quizá los verdes que estoy usando en estos momentos.

Riendo se alejo de mi y regreso a la bodega.

Cerca de las cinco todos estábamos rumbo a Forks. El viaje fue largo y frustrante ya que para mi desgracia Alice decidió que no pasaba demasiado tiempo con Rose y Bella así que termine en mi auto con Jasper y Emmett, y créanme un Emmett emocionado era peor que un niño exigiendo un caramelo.

Aunque debo admitir que era terriblemente gracioso ver a la pequeña Alice conduciendo el inmenso Jeep de Emmett.

Cuando llegamos a casa eran cerca de las once y media. Creí que para esta hora nuestros padres y Seth estarían dormidos pero supe que no era así cuando vi las luces encendidas.

Estacionamos los coches y antes de que bajáramos de ellos la puerta principal se abrió. Seth que ahora tenía dos años acercándose a los tres, estaba ahí sujetando la mano de Esme vestido con un mameluco café con sombrero que tenia orejitas de oso en la parte superior, ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja. Carlisle apareció detrás de Esme sonriendo.

Riendo observe a Emmett correr hacia la puerta, tomar a Seth entre sus brazos y alzarlo mientras daba vueltas. A pesar de que Seth estaba riéndose Alice corrió a lado de Emmett y comenzó a insistirle que lo bajara antes de que terminara lastimándolo, Emmett obviamente la ignoro.

Me acerque a Bella quitándole el bolso que cargaba mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta.

Hubo abrazos, risas, todo lo que una bienvenida perfecta tiene.

Era bueno estar en casa.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

No se la distancia de New Hampshire a Forks asi que solo finjan que son un par de horas xD.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review.

Cuídense mucho.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	35. Lo mejor es simplemente decirlo

Hola,

Lamento no haber actualizado el domingo anterior pero desgraciadamente ese día decidí actualizar mi computadora lo cual resulto terrible ya que aunque respalde mis archivos de alguna manera todos mis archivos escritos terminaron desapareciendo, no tengo ni idea como ocurrió pero en lugar de desanimarme me puse a escribir nuevamente aunque con el ánimo un poco bajo. Si este capítulo esta algo flojo lo lamento pero prometo compensarlo en el epilogo.

Espero disfruten el capitulo...

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Bella P.O.V.

Con una enorme sonrisa traviesa Seth se dio media vuelta y se echo a correr.

- ¡Seth!

Rápidamente corrí detrás de él antes de que se perdiera entre la gente que al igual que nosotros había decidió visitar el zoológico. En cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él lo sujete y lo acerque a mí para cargarlo.

Sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de mi cadera mientras comenzaba a reí y aplaudía suavemente divertido al ver que lo había atrapado.

- Si crees que con eso lograras convencerme estás muy equivocado.

En solo un instante el rostro de Seth se torció en un puchero mientras una de sus manitas se posaba en mi hombro.

- Pero Bell…

- Después, ahora busquemos a Jasper y a Alice.

Asistiendo suavemente acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro mirando hacia al frente.

Habíamos llegado a Forks hace solo dos días y hoy por mayoría de votos habíamos decidido visitar el zoológico aunque Carlisle y Esme tenían trabajo pendiente y por desgracia Edward también había decidido saltarse esta actividad ya que al parecer tenía problemas con algún procedimiento medico y quería que Carlisle le ayudara con ello.

Admito que era un poco decepcionante, bueno de hecho bastante después de todo la mayoría del tiempo estábamos ocupados por la escuela y muy pocos veces podíamos salir todos juntos y divertirnos.

Estuvimos, bueno más bien estuve caminando por al menos 15 minutos hasta que Seth sujeto un mecho de mi cabello y con un pequeño tirón estiro su mano hacia un lado.

- Bell, campanita.

Mire hacia donde apuntaba y me reí al ver a Alice sujetando el brazo de Jasper mientras miraban el habitad de los rinocerontes.

Hace unos meses durante las vacaciones en una noche lluviosa habíamos visto la película de "Peter Pan", la versión animada de Disney, para que Seth se calmara ya que le tenía pavor a los truenos. Al día siguiente no fue difícil notar la atención que Seth le prestaba a Alice, se la pasaba mirándola con cuidado incluso algunas veces llegamos a verlo siguiéndola de "manera discreta" aunque su forma de espiar la había aprendido de Emmett así que ya se pueden imaginar lo discreta que podía ser.

Obviamente Alice se había dado cuenta de la forma en que Seth actuaba pero nadie se atrevía a decirle algo al más pequeño de la familia hasta estar seguros sobre qué era lo que tramaba.

Un par de días después planeamos ir a la playa así que Alice decidió ponerse un hermoso y liguero vestido verde sobre su traje de baño, en el momento en que Seth enfoco su atención en ella sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se abrió formando una "O" mientras su mano derecha se alzaba apuntando a Alice.

En el instante en que Seth corrió hacia Emmett tirando de su pantalón y Emmett comenzó a reír estruendosamente sabíamos que era hora de hablar sobre el tema.

Al parecer luego de ver la película Emmett llevo a Seth a su cuarto ya que era su turno y Seth se sentía seguro con su enorme hermano mayor junto a él pero en lugar de simplemente leerle una historia como acostumbramos el decidió inventar su propio cuento de hadas olvidando claro esta asegurarle a Seth que solo era una historia.

En su historia había una pequeña hada que había sido abandonada en medio del bosque durante una noche fría. El hada era apenas una bebe a la cual una mujer y su esposo encontraron y decidieron cuidar.

El hada creció pero mientras más tiempo pasaba lejos de los de su clase más humana se volvía perdiendo así sus cristalinas alas al cumplir los doce años. Al crecer el hada encontró a su príncipe el cual aunque no era igual que ella, la amaba y la hacía muy feliz.

En su historia el hada aunque no seguía siendo un hada al crecer tenía un pequeño tesoro escondido, el cual era un mágico polvo de hada que cumpliría cualquier deseo lo único que se debía hacer era tomar una poco del polvo y esparcirlo sobre tu cabeza mientras se pensaba en el deseo.

Pronto la inocente imaginación de Seth comenzó a trabajar luego de escuchar semejante historia y al ver con atención a Alice por mucho tiempo decidió que la historia no era solo una historia y que su hermana en realidad era esa hada, así que la razón por la que la seguía era solo para encontrar su tesoro.

Fue adorable y aunque Carlisle intento explicarle a Seth que Alice no era un hada que él y Esme encontraron en el bosque él no le creyó, así que Alice decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos y en lugar de destruir su ilusión decidió seguir el juego.

Una mañana Alice llevo a Seth a mi habitación, la cual prácticamente era un cuarto extra ya que siempre dormía en el cuarto de Edward, y señalo el último cajón de mi armario indicándole que ahí era donde escondía su tesoro pero que no podía decirle a nadie.

El polvo mágico era en verdad era diamantina y nuestros padres se encargaban de vigilar que el cajón permaneciera lleno ya que el "tesoro" era infinito así que tenía que permanecer lleno hasta que Seth fuera lo suficientemente mayor para entender que Alice no era en verdad un hada.

Desde entonces durante cada celebración Seth se adentraba en mi cuarto, tomaba un poco del "polvo de hada" y se lo lanzaba a la cabeza al festejado.

Era adorable aun cuando casi dejaba ciego a Carlisle, su cumpleaños fue solo un par de semanas después, ya que salto a la cama mientras dormía y le lanzo la diamantina a la cara. Por suerte Carlisle no abrió los ojos hasta después de sacudir su cabeza por puro instinto al sentir que le lanzaban algo.

Luego de explicarle que el "polvo mágico" debía de caer sobre la cabeza de la persona y no su rostro Seth adopto eso como su tradición personal además que desde entonces llama a Alice campanita.

Riendo me acerque a Alice y a Jasper. Al darse cuenta de que me acercaba a ellos ambos nos miraron sonriendo.

- ¿Creí que nos veríamos en veinte minutos?

Me hundí de hombros ante la pregunta de Alice mientras Seth estiraba sus brazos hacia Jasper para que este lo cargara, lo cual hizo al instante.

- Seth quería comer dulces pero ya sabes que a Esme no le gustara que coma dulce sin haber comido algo antes así que vinimos a buscarlo y ver si acaso ustedes tenían hambre también.

Al final decidimos ir al área de comida, Alice le envió un mensaje de texto a Rose para vernos ahí.

Mientras comíamos no pude evitar pensar en Edward esperando que al menos estuviera pasándola bien con Carlisle.

Fin de Bella P.O.V.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Nunca antes había estado tan nervioso.

Durante todo el día había estado pensando en este momento, bueno eso y sobre él incomodo inicio de la conversación que tuve con mis padres. Casi podía jurar que Esme terminaría abofeteándome después de todo Bella tiene 19 años y yo solo 20 además de que el hecho de que tuviera la idea equivocada sobre lo que quería hablar con ellos no ayudaba mucho.

Me senté en la sala junto a Seth mientras él seguía contándome acerca de su visita al zoológico o al menos lo intentaba ya que era joven y había varias "palabras" que en realidad no tenían sentido pero las cuales resultaba más fácil de entender cuando Alice me entrego la cámara que habían llevado consigo.

Después de ver las fotografías y Seth decidió que era más divertido hablar con Jasper decidí salir al jardín un momento para pensar.

Con el aire frio de Forks acariciando mi rostro cerré los ojos e intente calmarme.

¿Cómo alguien era capaz de encontrar la manera correcta de hacer esto? Cada idea que había pasado por mi mente parecía tan boba, tan exageradas, ninguna parecía ser la mejor manera de hacer esto.

Me senté en el césped intentando pensar en algo perfecto pero en lo único en que podía pensar era en cuando éramos niños.

Recordando aquella vez en que Emmett se paso toda una tarde persiguiendo a Alice con una pistola de agua mientras Alice corría gritando que estaba arruinando su cabello o aquella vez en que decidimos jugar escondidas pero luego de media hora nos aburrimos y decidimos ver una película pero Emmett estaba tan bien escondido que no pudimos encontrarlo y avisarle, así que estuvo escondido al menos una hora más antes de decidir que era hora de salir.

Me reí al recordar que aun estaba prohibido hablar de aquella ocasión en que acampamos en el jardín cuando tenía diez.

Después de todo este tiempo Jasper no podía evitar temblar al ver una fogata, Emmett no podía escuchar el sonido de un grillo sin ponerse a gritar como una niñita y yo… Bueno mejor lo dejo hasta ahí.

Sentí los brazos de Bella rodeándome antes de sentir su pecho contra mi espalda y su mentón en mi hombro.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

Tome una de sus manos entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba.

- Solo recordaba aquella vez que acampamos en el jardín.

Inclino su rostro y su tono de voz cambio ligueramente.

- ¿Alguna vez me dirás que ocurrió ese día? Cuando despertamos al día siguiente ustedes lucían como si hubieran visto un fantasma y se negaban a tocar el tema, ni siquiera Rose fue capaz de sacarle la verdad a Emmett así que debió haber sido algo interesante.

- Quizás en un par de años tendría que discutirlo con Emmett y Jazz aunque dudo que quieran hacer público lo que ocurrió, fue bastante... Tétrico.

Y en verdad lo fue, por una semana y media nos negamos a salir al jardín.

- Si fue tan tétrico ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

- Solo estaba pensando.

- ¿Sobre qué?

Incline mi cabeza hacia atrás recargándome sobre su hombro.

- Nosotros.

Sonriendo ella se movió acomodándose a horcajadas sobre mí haciendo más fácil el que pudiera besarme. Lentamente rompió el beso apoyando su frente contra la mía.

- ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

La mire en silencio por un momento antes de hablar.

- Es solo que parece que no hay una manera fácil de hacer esto… He pensado en cómo decírtelo pero no lo sé, yo…

Me detuve sintiendo que solo estaba quedando como un idiota. Bella se enderezo mirándome con atención mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- ¿Acaso esta es tu manera de decirme que estas embarazado Edward?

Al instante la mire confundido y ella comenzó a reír suavemente.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

Dejo de reír y me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Acaso es tu manera de decirme que YO estoy embarazada?

No pude evitar la sonrisa en la que se torcieron mis labios ante su pregunta.

- No pero tenemos mucho tiempo para eso además imagino que aunque nuestro padres estarían felices si así fuera, Esme me patearía el trasero antes de felicitarnos.

Confundida comenzó a reír nuevamente. Alzando su mano derecha dejo que sus dedos se enredaran en mi cabello.

- Si no hay una forma de decir lo que estas pensando por qué no simplemente lo dices y ya.

Respire profundamente y la mire nervioso. Probablemente no era la manera en la que desearía hacerlo, probablemente no era la mejor manera de hacerlo pero lo único que deseaba era decirlo en voz alta y escuchar su respuesta.

- Es solo que no parece justo, debería ser capaz de encontrar las palabras que te digan cuanto me importas, cuanto te amo y cuanto deseo pasar mi vida a tu lado pero cada una de ellas parece no ser suficiente.

Con cuidado saque la pequeña caja de terciopelo negra que traía en mi bolsillo y al instante Bella miro confundida la pequeña caja y luego me miro con sus hermosos ojos cafés abiertos de par en par.

- Te amo Bella probablemente siempre lo he hecho y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero que el mundo sepa que soy tuyo y tu eres mía. Bella me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa.

Abrí la caja dejando al descubierto el anillo que había comprado hace algunos meses y que había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantener lejos de la vista de Bella.

Sus labios se abrieron ligueramente mientras me miraba sorprendida. De repente sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus labios se presionaron contra los míos con dulzura.

Lentamente se alejo de mí.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

Riendo ella golpeo mi pecho.

- ¿En serio crees que diría que no Edward?

Sonriendo como un imbécil saque el anillo de la pequeña caja de terciopelo y besándola deslice el anillo en su dedo poco después sentí sus manos en mi cabello mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

Supuse que bien podríamos habernos quedado en el jardín besándonos por un largo rato pero en medio de nuestro momento una ronda de aplausos nos interrumpió.

Sorprendidos miramos hacia la casa donde todos se encontraban de pie mirándonos, bueno todos menos Seth el cual imagino se había ido a dormir.

Alice comenzó a saltar emocionada.

- Esto va a ser increíble. Tengo tantas ideas Bella.

Rápidamente Esme y Rosalie se unieron a Alice intercambiando ideas.

Riendo nos pusimos de pie y avanzamos hacia nuestra familia quienes nos abrazaron y felicitaron. Bella les mostro el anillo ganando una ronda de agudos gritos por parte de mi madre, mis hermanas y por alguna sorprendente razón de Emmett.

Por sugerencia de Carlisle avanzamos hacia la sala donde Esme nos ofreció a todos champaña y aunque no parecía un poco exagerado todos insistieron en hacer un brindis por la ocasión.

El resto de la noche me estuve junto a Bella, la mujer que amaba con toda mi alma, sintiéndome como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

ಌ†∞†∞†∞†∞†ಌ

Imagen del anillo en mi perfil.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review.

Cuídense mucho.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


End file.
